Power of the Crests
by Celestra
Summary: ((Old work)) The Power of the Crests by Debbie (Dai-chan), only re-written to include my OC's (WITH PERMISSION, THOUGH!) Two completely new chapters for Cat and Kate, by the way.
1. Power of the Crests: Introduction

Power of the Crests Saga:Part One: Passion of Fire

Original Author:Debbie (Dai-chan)

Rewriter: Celestra

Note: I am not the original author of this (Dai-chan) is.I added my character,I am the eighth charercter is Tai`s sister,Elanna Kamiya.*Debbie starts hitting me,"Give me my story!I kill you!"**Sweatdrop*I`ll publish one of MY stories and you can steal it.*"OK*"On with the story!(This story takes place after the episode 'Sora`s Crest of Love)I dedicate this story to the original author, Debbie (Dai-chan).( **Debbie stops hitting me but she glares at me)**

Mimi rested her chin on her hands and watched Joe with observant tall,lanky boy stood still,silent in the stream,his knowing,dusky-colored eyes that seemed to hold deep thoughts,inspecting the crystal water behind his clear eyeglasses were sliding off his nose,but he didn`t move,like he was an unwinded had a sudden urge to wade into the stream to him and push up his hid a shy smile behind her peach-colored hazel eyes turned to Tai,who was also standing in the was wading around,his brown eyes impatiently flickering at the water,his face a frustrated visage.

Her digimon friend,Palmon,was also watching the boys by her side as Tai`s partner,Agumon,laid on his yellow belly,a bored gaze in his dark green `s companion,Gomamon,was silently swimming,the water a second home to him.

"Here,here,fishy,"Tai was coaxing."Here,here."He made silly fish sounds that made Mimi choke back a giggle.

Joe gazed at him with his thoughtful eyes."Come on, `s not how you catch fish."

Tai straightened up with a grunt."Oh?And what is the proper way to catch fish,Joe?"

Mimi knew Joe was vulnerable to sarcasm,but he seemed to ignore posed for Tai."Well,all you have to do is stand still until a fish comes to silent as the `s simple,really."His eyes caught a glimpse of a silver fin around his hands shot in the water,quicker then a flash."Gotcha"But the fish easiliy slid out of his reach,and he slipped on a smooth rock.

* * *Splash* * *

Joe shook his wet black-blue hair,shaking water from his sat in the stream,all soaking wet,as and Palmon giggled behind their hands as Agumon and Gomamon laughed stood by Joe,smirking at him with amusement.

"Well,it does look simple, but I don`t think I want to do it."

Joe raised a hand to him."A little help?"

Always helpful,Tai pulled Joe to his feet.

All looked up at soft footsteps behind strolled up to them with her digimon pal, gentle blue eyes gazed at the Joe and asked,"What happened?"

Mimi grinned at the blacky-bluey haired boy."Joe fell in the water,as usual."

Elanna smiled."Joe,I begin to think that you are becoming like Gomamon."

Joe laughed weakly at that.

"Another Gomamon?"Raimon said jokingly.

Palmon shook her head,pretending to shudder with horror."I think one Gomamon is enough for us."

"More then enough,"Joe muttered.

Gomamon scoffed and swam past Joe and he did so,he lifted a flipper and slapped it down to the surface,splashing water at and Tai glared hotly at him,but no one made a move toward the seal-like may be slow on land,but he can swim so fast that it`s nearly impossible to catch him.

Elanna again smiled at Gomamon`s reaction."Don`t worry about have plenty of fruit and nuts."She returned back in the jungle near the stream,Raimon following behind.

Tai groaned as he and Joe stepped out of the stream."For once,I wish we could have juicy steaks."

"Or pizza,"Joe added.

"Oh,or maybe cheeseburgers."

"Stop it!"Tai and Joe turned to Mimi."You both make me hungry again."Putting on her pink hat,she left in the jungle with Palmon.

Tai and Joe put on their shoes and socks before entering the walked through a manmade path to a sizeable saw their friends already sitting around a small fire,eating odd fruit and nuts on giant,wide was sitting by Matt and his younger brother, ,Gabumon and Patamon were at their human partner`s sides,always watchful as sat by Izzy and ,Tentomon and tiny Yokomon,as always,stayed at their and Joe sat by their friends,chatting about their greatly missed home.

Tai took his time gazing at each of his friends,remembering what had remembered that when he was gone in the real world,his friends split up in search for was his responsibility and goal to bring them together,and he succeeded at that. He remembered when Sora avoided being seen because of her Crest of Love,which she thought will never her crest did glow,and her digimon,Birdramon,digivolved into her ultimate form – Garudamon, to battle an evil,vampire digimon named had been a day since were on the since that,hoping that they were ahead of `s eyes unfocused as he pondered could they defeat Myotismon?He was much more powerful then Devimon, and Tai often shivered at the sight of Myotismon in his mind, with his scheming smirk and fiendish the digimon, even in their ultimate forms, defeat him?

"Hey, Tai."Sora snapped her fingers over Tai`s musing eyes.

Tai was startled out of his thoughts and blinked."Oh, what?"

"Something on your mind,Tai?" Sora asked from his side,her red-brown eyes curious.

"What is very rare for him,"Matt chuckled softly.

Tai glared at the blond boy as Elanna pinched on Matt`s arm to quiet felt fifteen pairs of multicolored eyes on him, making him feel uneasy." thinking."He into silence, his eyes lowering to the half-eaten fruit in his hands.

He could feel Sora`s eyes studying him, and then she changed the subject to cheer up the group of friends."Hey, guys. I`ve been thinking about the crests. I wonder if we carry the crest`s for a reason. What are the crests purpose?I mean, my crest symbolizes Love, Tai`s crest symbolizes Courage, Matt`s crest symbolizes Friendship, Elanna`s crest symbolizes Bravery, Joe`s crest symbolizes Reliability, Mimi`s crest symbolizes Sincerity, Izzy`s crest symbolizes Knowledge, and TK`s crest symbolizes Hope. We do have those qualities, but why do the crests represent us the most from what we are inside?"

Tai gazed up at her with amazement with the other eyes of the was wise in her own way, but no one could realizethat she meditative.

Those are very good questions, Sora," said Joe.

"Maybe we should ask Gennai," Izzy declared.'' He must know all about the crests."

Matt leaned back on his arms, his grey-blue eyes peeking out from long bangs." Where can we find him? He chooses to appear whenever it suits him. And often without expectation."

Tai listened in silence as his friends engaged in conversation about the cherished listening to their voices, the voices he grew accustomed to through the hardships of the Digiworld. He gazed upward and finally noticed that the sun was setting, the sunlight dimming as the night crept in.

Elanna , too, noticed night creeping in, always perceptive and sensitive to the surroundings. She acknowledged the kids, " It`s getting dark. Let us go to sleep. We need our energy to move on tomorrow."

As always, Tai was the first to volunteer to keep watch. Matt was the next, then Elanna and the last was Joe. As the friends went to sleep, Tai took shelter under a low-hanging tree, resting against the gray, smooth trunk. Agumon sat by his side. He must be tired, for his eyes drooped bit by bit. Tai would rather sleep, but he felt he wanted some time alone to think, unusual for the athletic, impatient boy.

Tai reached into his blue shirt and drew out his crest. The tag was polished brass with a glass screen. A circular, eight-pointed sun was carved in the orange-hued crest under the screen. That was his crest`s symbol – the Crest of Courage.

" I wonder what is the purpose of the Crest of Courage. What can it do?" he almost whispered to himself.

Agumon looked up at his friend." I helped me digivolve into Metalgreymon, remember?"

Tai glanced at the small, dinosaur-like digimon. He didn`t realize he had spoke out loud." I know, but what can it do for me? There must be a reason for me to possess the Crest of Courage."

Agumon gazed at the crest and shrugged." I don`t know, Tai, I don`t know. Maybe someday you will find out." He closed his eyes and leaned against Tai. Soon he was breathing deeply.

Tai sighed and let his crest drop to his chest.

What he didn`t know was that someone was watching him from far away. Far away, in a dark, stone castle, in a shadowy chamber, wrapped in his cloak of darkness, stood Myotismon. He watched the unsuspecting brown-haired boy from a small portal he used to see far places. He looked blank, yet his eyes of deep midnight blue held such rage that none of his minions would risk their pitiful lives to face him.

" The kids are learning about the crests" Myotismon silently thought." They might try to find the hidden power behind the crests. I must not let them do it. For if they find the hidden power, they surely will defeat me . . . I must destroy them! " His midnight eyes blazed maliciously, narrowing into slits. " Starting with the Master of Courage. He is powerful, dangerous already. But how to destroy him?"

Abrutly, Myotismon smiled with pure evil. With his black magic, he called on one of his loyal henchmen with a silent command.

Obedient, a digimon stepped in the room, but because of the darkness, he was not seen. Myotismon always knew he was present, always near whenever he commands him.

" Yes, my lord?" The digimon responded, his voice crackling like the the breaking of flames among burning wood.

Myotismon raised a hand, a long, slender finger pointing to Tai in the portal. " See this boy? I want you to destroy him at once. Never mind the others. I shall take care of them later. But the Master . . . he is the leader and must be destroyed immediately."

He sensed the digimon bowing deeply, loyally. " As you command, my lord, " came the crackling voice. He turned and left the room, leaving no trace of his presence.

Myotismon`s eyes turned to Tai, who was watching the night sky with his passionate eyes.

But Myotismon was not easily fooled by false appearances. The boy was dangerous, and soon he would be gone forever. Myotismon smirked darkly.

The jungle was filled with nature sounds like animals and birds, but along with them, came the new voices of the Digidestined as they weaved through the trees and bushes. They were silent with the occasion of a brief chat between two humans or two digimon to lighten the mood. Tai, the determined leader, pushed them on, wanting to be somewhere from Myotismon, as far as possible. They were on ascending ground, already tired from the stress of the steepness. Tai was the only one who encouraged them over his shoulder.

Soon, they found themselves out of the jungle on high, wide cliff. The kids took a look around in awe. Areas of pink and green trees spread for miles and miles, and right below the cliff, a vast, slow-moving river flowed.

As the kids gazed in amazement, Tai turned to Tentomon, who was hovering near Izzy. " Tentomon, is there a way down?"

Tentomon was a jackpot of dependable information, just like Izzy. But this time, the beetle-like digimon gazed around with a lost expression in his pale green non-eyelid eyes.

Tai crossed his arms. " Don`t you know?"

Tentomon glanced at him. He spread his talons in an apologetic gesture. " I`m sorry, Tai, this land is new to me." He turned to follow Izzy, who was walking to see the view better.

" Just relax , Tai," Said Matt from behind. " Let us rest for a while."

The tense brown eyes met the distant gray-blue for a moment." We must move on. Myotismon is probally following us."

"We haven`t heard from him for a whole day."

Tai frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Mimi`s voice cut through." My, what a beautiful view!" He turned to see Mimi, Elanna, Sora, and TK standing near the cliff`s edge with their digimon near. Joe and Izzy were sitting down, resting their feet.

Tai grunted. " We don`t have time to sightsee, guys!"

All looked in astonishment at his sharp words. Matt put his hand Tai`s shoulder."Yo, chill, man!"

Tai jerked his shoulder from the touch." You chill, man! Don`t you realize every minute we rest, we are in growing danger!"

Matt scowled, his eyes darkened, his lips a tight line. Tai glared back, challenging him to say something. The boys didn`t do anything, for Elanna stepped in between the hot stares.

"That`s enough, guys," Elanna said serenly. Tai knew Elanna well; she never speaks out loud to get attention, but the impression she has on her words always turned heads. Matt`s eyes seemed to soften at Elanna`s words, then abruptly turned away, strolling to his little brother. Tai grimaced, then Elanna held on his arm, pulling him to one side, away from the group.

Elanna looked up at Tai with empathtic eyes. " Look, Tai, I know that we must keep going, but look at us." Almost as if she was guiding him, Tai looked over his shoulder. He saw that his friends looked thinner then before, looking drained. The digimon were also that; they shared life forces, so they felt the same. Even Agumon, who was always eager and energetic, stood in silence by Tai, his green eyes watching the view. As Tai studied the group, Elanna spoke," We need food and rest. We are not helping each other if we are starved and fatigued."

Tai sighed with weariness. He didn`t realize how tired he was until now. He `d better watch his health or he would faint from the strain. He would be no good to his friends if he pushed himself to far. He turned to his sister and nodded once.

Elanna grinned warmly." Good old Rascal."

Tai grinned back. He forgot all about their old nicknames to each other." Rogue," he called back and held her left hand in his right. Elanna held his left in her right. A simple handshake that held fond memories. Grinning, they went back to the group. Sora and Mimi were sitting down, now resting their feet. Elanna went to them. Joe and Izzy joined Matt and TK, gazing at the beauty for a long time from the darkness that cloaked them since the friends separated. Tai walked up to them, also enjoying the view.

Izzy gazed upward and squinted his brownish-black eyes against the sun." Hey what is that?"

All looked up and saw a tiny dot jetting across the blue sky, leaving a thin, cloudy streak. The dot looked like a fiery shooting star. Quickly, Tai pulled out his trusty mini telescope and gazed through it to the star.

" Is it a comet?" asked TK, his voice full of innocent curiosity.

" It`s probally a meteor," guessed Joe, sounding logical.

Tai shook his head at the guesses." No it`s not either of those, but I am not sure what it is." He gazed harder." It looks like a ball of fire – no, wait! It`s a digimon!" He lowered his telescope, his eyes wide." And it`s coming straight for us!"

The boys dove for the ground, burying their heads from the sudden intense heat radiating from the hovering digimon. He landed on his knees, waiting for a second to calm himself from the glide, then he stood up. He was tall, giant, manlike. He wore dark pants, barefoot, with pale red skin. He had extreme eyes, the color of cold ashes and red-orange fire as hair on his head.

"Phyrimon?" Tentomon regarded." It`s rare for him to leave his lair, for he is not neighborly. He is one of Myotismon`s minions."

Tai gazed at the fire digimon with strange, new fear. He didn`t understand why he was feeling frightened, but the sight of Phyrimon shook him with terror.

Phyrimon`s eyes swept over the kids, muttering lowly," Where is the Master?" Suddenly, his laid on Tai, and his eyes blazed for instant, like dying flames poked back to life." You." He pulled back a pale fist and lunged it toward the shaken Tai.

( "Agumon digivolve too, Greymon!")

His horned head lowered, Greymon rammed into Phyrimon, sending him rolling into the jungle. Phyrimon shook his groggy head and stood up, his eyes blazing with fire at the giant orange dinosaur.

" Go, Gabumon!" Matt ordered from Tai`s side.

" You too, Raimon!" Elanna commanded.

(" Gabumon digivolve too, Garurumon!")

(" Raimon digivolve too, Blumon!")

Garurumon bared his fangs and howled out," Howling Blaster!" A beam of blue fire soared out of his mouth toward Phyrimon. The fire had no effect on the fire digimon, perhaps because of his fiery nature, thought Tai. Phyrimon kicked the blue wolf in the flanks with such force the Garurumon few backward, crashing against a tree, groaning in pain.

" Garurumon!'' Gasped Matt.

Blumon lurched her long, razor claws toward Phyrimon. Moving as flash, he grabbed her leg in midair, not even flinching at the claws digging into his flesh, and like an unwanted toy, threw Blumon at Greymon. Abrutly, they glowed for an instant, and de-digivolved back into Raimon and Agumon, too weak to continue.

Phyrimon turned his gaze toward Tai, who was unmoving during the battle." I must destoy the Master."

Tai shook in horror as Phyrimon silently walked toward him. But then, Sora`s voice broke through," Run!", before she pulled on his shirt. No longer trusting himself, Tai followed Sora, Yokomon in her arms, running toward the jungle, feeling the cold ash eyes on him.

(" Tentomon digivolve too, Kabuterimon!")

Kabuterimon hovered in front of Phyrimon, blocking his vision of the running kids." Electro Shocker!" He opened his claws, and a sphere of blue-white lightning was thrust at Phyrimon. He dodged, and the sphere flew in midair before exploding.

Matt grabbed Elanna`s hand and pulled her close to him. " Elanna, take TK to safety! We will handle this!"

TK shook his head, holding on to his brother`s hand." No, Matt!"

" Listen to me!" Matt gazed down to TK with intense eyes." Go with Elanna now!"

Hesitant but obedient, TK ran with the trustworthy Elanna toward the jungle, away from Phyrimon. Patamon took a glance at Matt before flying in after them. Matt turned to Joe, Izzy, and Mimi." Ready guys?"

(" Gomamon digivolve too, Ikkakumon!")

(" Palmon digivolve too, Togemon!")

In a defending line, Ikkakumon, Togemon, and Garurumon faced Phyrimon as Kabuterimon hovered above. They were trying to draw his attention from Tai, Sora, Elanna, and TK, who were entering the jungle with their digimon. Too late, the others realized that they were at the edge of the cliff.

Phyrimon met the four champion digimon with cold eyes." You are provoking me. I must get rid of you." He shrieked out horrible high-pitched tones. All agonized at the shrieks, slapping their hands over their ears to block it without success. The four digimon de-digivolved to their rookie forms, their energy lost. Phyrimon silenced himself, and his fist blazed with angry flames. He slammed it at the ground. With a sudden, loud crack, the cliff split in two. The far end of the cliff collapsed downward – with four kids and four digimon on it! Along with Sora, Elanna and TK, Tai heard in terror as the screams rang in the air before the sounds of splashes drowned them.

Phyrimon turned to them, looking not satisfied at all. He held up a fist and opened it, revealing a crazily spinning fire ball. As one, the kids and the digimon turned to run away . . .

The last thing Tai remembered was intense heat hurtling toward him from behind, an explosion, then all went black . . .

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Power of the Crests: Passion of Fire

Power of the Crests Saga:

Passion of Fire: Part Two of 'Passion of Fire

Original Author: Debbie (Dai-chan)

Rewriter: Celestra

So, a cliff-hanger. Hey, if Debbie wouldn`t let you hang ( for a while anyways) neither would I.

DISCLAIMER: Sorry but the original 'Power of the Crests Saga' belongs to Debbie (Dai-chan). And again, I dedicate it to the one true author, Debbie. For now I am only calling you Debbie.

Now, on with the story! By the way, Kari is not in this the fic, I am the eighth Digidestined!( Tai is supposed to be my brother, but Matt is my boyfriend and that is why in this story he cares about me and I care about him)By the way, Raimon resembles a tiger and a raichu.(Mostly a tiger,though.)She has two lightening sparks on her cheeks and one on her tail.

The minor pain woke her instantly. Elanna moaned as her body hurt everywhere. She felt like she was thrown and crushed into something. And she remembered heat. Intense heat. She noticed that she had patches of dark burned skin on her arms. Flinching as she touched the wounds, she realized she must`ve been out for a couple of moments, since the burns were raw. She slowly sat up, bearing against the pain, and scanned around. Thankfully, her trusty digimon, Raimon, was near, just beginning to wake. She found herself in a partially burned part of the jungle. She saw her gold-colored lead pencil with her silver initials on it laying nearby, undamaged. She took it and put it in her big pocket. She still had her pad of paper in her pocket, but finding her friends was more important then finding out if her precious drawing of her beagle, Loxie, was burned. She waited for Raimon to gather her bearings, then suddenly, she heard a sobbing voice behind her.

" Help! Help me!"

Standing up, Elanna saw Sora running toward her. Her face was deathly pale, and her eyes held fear and horror. She was alone, without Yokomon.

Elanna ran to her, holding her. " What`s the matter, Sora? Are you injured?" Then she saw the minor burns on Sora`s arms.

Sora still sobbed." It`s . . . it`s Tai. He`s hurt really badly."

" How bad?"

" He – he – " Sora began to hyperventilate, shaking violently.

Elanna held her in her arms, soothing as if she was a child." Breath, Sora, breath." When Sora finally slowed her breaths, Elanna`s blue eyes gazed to Sora`s red-brown eyes.'' Tell me how bad Tai is." She began to worry about her brother.

Shaking, Sora held up her hands. She had her red gloves off, and Elanna saw blood, actual blood all over her hands, so much that she couldn`t see Sora`s skin beneath the blood.

" My goodness . . . " Elanna`s heart clenched with pain.

" I tried to stop the flow of blood. I tried! But . . . so much blood . . . " Sora sobbed uncontrollably.

" Take me to him! Now!"

Sora led Elanna and Raimon through the burned jungle, and soon, Elanna saw Agumon sitting near a charred bush, looking haggard under his orange skin. Yokomon was softly whispering to him, so softly that Elanna couldn` t hear the words. And near them, lay an unconscious Tai.

Elanna inhaled hard through her teeth. He was moved to lay on his back; Sora must have moved him. Dark blood stained his blue shirt, darkening it into dark red. Elanna knelt by him. She gently touched the blood, and it was warm and wet. Again inhaling deeply, Elanna carefully pushed up his shirt. The blood was streaming from open burns, the blood mingling with pieces of charred skin. The burns were on his chest and neck. Elanna never saw worse burns. Worried, Elanna looked up to Tai`s face. The impatient, confident face was deathly livid, his skin drained from loss of blood. He was still alive, but not for long. She must work fast.

" Sora, " Elanna looked up," Do you have your medical supplies from camp?"

Sora nodded, and got out the supplies from her pink belt pouch. She gave them to Elanna, saying," Do you know what to do?"

Elanna closed her eyes for a moment." Let us hope my attention on Ms. Yolika` s schooling about nursing paid off." She began to tend to the comatose boy, careful of the wounds. She silently prayed,(" Please, Tai, live. Keep living for us.")

" What happened?" came a small voice from behid.

Startled, the girls and the digimon looked behind, forgetting all about TK and Patamon. He was also burned, but not badly. Elanna and Sora tried to cover Tai from his vision, but TK saw the ghastly-paled boy with the exposed blood. His azure eyes widened at the sight.

" Don`t look." Sora turned to him, holding him to her. She turned around so she faced Elanna and the others as TK looked away. Patamon hovered near, he also saw the sight, but he was not as shaken as his human friend." He will be okay, TK," Sora soothed. TK said nothing, his eyes still wide.

Elanna exhaled as she wrapped the last bandage around Tai`s neck. The blood stooped flowing, and some of it came back into his face, coloring his cheeks. She pushed down the stained shirt over the bandages. She would take the shirt off, but she did not want to damage the wounds further, risking Tai` s life by doing that. Standing up, Elanna turned to Sora." Sora, we must find material to build a stretcher. We are in no condition to carry Tai. We need two thick, strong branches and leaves to carry him. Also, we need to find a shelter for protection."

" But – but what about the others?" TK` s innocent eyes gazed up to her." My brother?"

Thinking she was crying, Elanna reached to wipe a teardrop from her cheek. Looking down at her hands, which were covered with blood, Elanna realized that she must of left traces of Tai` s blood on her cheek. She was becoming sensitive, becoming easy to cry in any situation. She remembered Tai telling her that she must learn to hold her composure.(" Oh, Tai," she thought sadly," How can I keep my cool when you almost died?") Sighing, she squatted to the little boy` s height, saying," It` s best for him to get better before we go and search for them. I know that their alive somewhere. I know it in my heart. TK, your brother would want you to help Tai first if he was here."

TK gazed at the still form of Tai and nodded.

" TK, you can help me gather the material for a stretcher," Sora said, trying to encourage the boy` s low soul.

" I will find shelter," Raimon volunteered.

" Are you sure, Raimon?" Elanna asked with concern.

" I am the only one who can."Her black eyes swept over small Yokomon and weak Agumon.

Patamon hovered over her." I will go with you."

Elanna watched the rodent-like digimon and small orange digimon entering a part of the jungle as Sora and TK entered in another with Yokomon following behind. It was up to her to guard Tai and Agumon. She sat beside him and brushed away a lock of dusky hair from his face. Despite his pale face and injuries, Tai looked like he was peacefully sleeping. She looked at Agumon, who sat unmoving, his face a twist of pain, his eyes glued on Tai` s face.

Elanna reached to hold Agumon` s claw. " He will be fine, Agumon."

Agumon shut his eyes and grimaced." I know, but he is so weak."

Elanna` s blue eyes turned to her brother, confidence in them." He won` t give up."

Sora, TK, and Yokomon came back with the material. Sora and Elanna thoroughly built a stable, secure stretcher. TK and Yokomon helped; even Agumon helped a bit, but too weak, he remained at Tai` s side. Soon, Raimon and Patamon returned, acknowledged that they a shelter – a small cave at the base of a mountain range. Eventually, paying attention to their surroundings, the group was farther then the cliff then to the mountain range. Carefully, Tai was lifted on to the stretcher, and Elanna and Sora carried him, following Raimon and Patamon to the shelter. It took them a couple of hours to get there, for there were hazards, and often Elanna and Sora would have to switch places at the ends or lift the stretcher to avoid bushes.

As Elanna and Sora checked on Tai, Patamon and Raimon went foraging for food, bringing back the same fruits as last night. The group ate hungrily, to help heal their burns faster. Remembering ` s schooling, Elanna chewed pieces of fruit and put the mush Tai` s mouth, helping him swallow reflexively. Night was coming quickly and even though none of them were fit to keep watch, Sora volunteered to keep guard, then she would wake Elanna for the last watch.

Habitually, Elanna woke a few hours before dawn. She sat up, checking her burns. They were healing pretty fast, due to the food and rest. The healing process went faster in the Digiworld then in the real world, Elanna had noticed. By her side, Raimon woke, stretching all her slender body. Elanna scanned around and found that the cave was empty except for a gently blazing fire and the sleeping forms of Tai and Agumon. She walked up to them, and, with a bit of what was left over, changed Tai` s stained bandages. She had the chance to clean the wounds with water dripping from a single stalactite to avoid infection. She again wrapped the wounds with fresh bandages. As she worked, she heard a soft humming from outside the cave.

Finished, Elanna and Raimon went out. They found Sora sitting cross-legged, leaning back against a boulder, with a sleeping TK in her aarms. Yokomon and Patamon were nestled together, seeking warmth and comfort. Elanna knew that Sora loved to sing, and she probably sang a lullaby to soothe TK. Sora pushed back the single lock of fair hair from the boys forehead, and, as if it was alive, the lock fell back in place. Hearing soft footsteps, Sora looked up to see Elanna. She looked really fatigued from lack of sleep.

" You need to get some sleep, Sora," Elanna spoke gently." Here, let me hold TK."

Sora stood up and gave TK to Elanna. TK mumbled in his sleep, the name of his brother included, before settling his cheek on Elanna`s shoulder, once again dozing. Raimon curled around Patamon to keep him warm as Sora picked up the still sleeping Yokomon. Sora made a move to enter the cave, then stopped in the entrance.'' Elanna?"

Elanna looked back.

" Are you positive that we will find our friends?" she asked.

Elanna nodded." Of course, Sora. We must keep faith that we will find them. I just know.''

Sora smiled. " I think that you should have the Crest of Faith instead of the Crest of Bravery."

Elanna chuckled softly." No, I will leave the faith to little TK. The Crest of Bravery is just right for me."

" Why is that?"

" Well, just more then caring about our friends, I can understand what they feel. How and why they feel. I have insight, able to see and understand. Through bravery, I can see what other people fear to know, I can see their feelings like I am reading their mind. Others are scared to do that, scared on what they might find, but I am not afraid because I have bravery and I know that because of my crest.

Sora` s amber eyes studied Elanna` s blue eyes." Do you know what I` m feeling right now?"

" You are sad. Sad for Tai."

Sora sighed.(" Elanna can see more then feelings. She can see souls.") Sora thought. She gazed down, distressed." I am. I just hope he will survive.''

" He has a very powerful, strong-willed soul unlike any I have ever seen before. He won` t give up. It` s not like him to give that easily.'' Elanna gave a comforting squeeze on Sora`s hand." Go to sleep, friend.''

Sora yawned and nodded. With Yokomon, she entered the cave. Her heart clenched at the site of the unmoving Tai, but she was relieved that he was looking a bit better then before. Agumon was getting well, too. Sora sat by Tai and laid down. Soon, she heard, from outside, Elanna humming another lullaby from her childhood, hoping to soothe the groups depressed souls. Sora smiled, knowing that they would be all right. Her eyes drooped, and she slid into a rested sleep.

Two eyes of blazing flames glowed fiercely in the darkness, floating so near that he could feel the scorching heat on his face. A crackling voice that seemed to speak through the flames came out of nowhere.

" You are the Master. You must be destroyed."

Suddenly, a ball of fire burst toward him . . .

Gasping, Tai snapped his eyes open. His vision was blurred, but slowly his eyes adapted to the darkness.(" Where am I? What happened to me?") His eyes met a rock ceiling and he immediately assumed he was in cave or something.(" But where are my friends?'') Lolling his head to one side, he his digimon, Agumon rolled up into a ball sleeping , he turned his head to the other side and found Sora and TK sleeping near, their digimon also dozing.

Tai tried to crane his head to see better, but a slice of red-hot pain sliced through his chest, leaving him gasping for breath. Calming himself, he waited for the pain to go away. The pain took it` s time to leave. The pain throbbed inside his chest, and he panted in short breaths to ease the pain. He heard soft footsteps coming, and the concerned face of Elanna filled his vision.

Closing his weary eyes, he was so relieved that the pain was immediately gone. He felt the familiar, empathetic squeeze of Elanna` s hand on his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw Elanna wiping her wet eyes, also looking relieved." Hey, Rascal. You scared me for a moment."

" What . . . happened?" Tai struggled to speak, his voice so dry and harsh. He was thirsty, too. He tried to raise his head, but another shot of pain burst in his chest.

" Don`t move," Elanna said, resting her hand on his bandaged chest. The warm touch soothed the pain." You have serious burns on your chest and neck."

Tai noticed that he had his shirt off, and coils of bloodstained bandages wrapped around his chest and neck, looking half like a mummy. Elanna had a small wrap on her right forearm, probably covering a burn, and a few patches of charred skin covering her arms, not as worse as his. The brown eyes gazed up to the blue eyes." The others?"

Elanna` s blue eyes flickered to the sleeping forms of their friends." Sora and TK are all right." Her eyes lowered for a while, her fingers fidgeting with the knot of her bandage. Tai knew what she was thinking. The others have to be all right.

Tai weakly squeezed Elanna` s hand to get her attention." Who tended my injuries?"

" I did."

Tai beamed at her." I always knew you were a doctor at heart, not an artist.'' Elanna answered with a modest smile. She always appeared timid whenever somebody praised her, but he knew she did enjoy it." Well, Dr. Elanna, will I walk in no time?"

She answered with a teasing smile," Take two aspirins and call me in the morning." Then she rested her fingers on his forehead, her eyes sympathetic." You really do need sleep, Tai."

Already, his eyes drooped, and he nodded. Elanna was still at his side when he snoozed into an empty, dreamless sleep.

But he did have a dream, confused and blurred. He was running in a kind of maze. He didn` t know where he was; all he knew was that he being chased by someone horrible. He panted and gasped as he rounded countless corners in the bewildered maze. He didn` t care if got lost. All he wanted to do was get away from whoever was chasing him. He heard his friend` s voices calling from above, taunting.

(" You are nothing without your courage.") Sora` s cynical voice.

(" You are worthless to us.") Elanna` s disgusted voice.

(" You are supposed to protect us.") TK` s miserable voice.

He slapped his hands over his ears from the voices, screaming to drown them. He turned a corner and skid to a stop. He was at a dead end, blocked.

(" You are nothing!")His voice! From behind him!

He turned to see the dark face of . . .

" Noooo!"

Tai popped up into a sitting position, his throat trembling with wheezes. Again, the pain burst in his chest, and he bent into a ball, trying to resist the pain. He felt warm hands touching his arms and holding him, giving him sweet comfort, so sweet that is was almost as painful as the chest pain.

" You are all right. It` s only a bad dream."

He rested in the arms for a while and opened his eyes. He was in Sora` s supporting arms, feeling the warmth radiating from her body. Looking around his surroundings, he was in a larger cave, it` s rocks hued red-brown. The ceiling was so high he couldn` t see it. The air was so thick and warm that he had difficulty breathing in the steam that filled the air Agumon and Biyomon were near, studying him with concern.

Tai turned to Sora." Where are we? Where are Elanna and TK?"

" We are in Blaze Mountain," answered Sora, letting Tai sit on his own.

" Where is that?" Tai touched his chest and cringed in pain." Have I slept long?"

Agumon nodded at him." For nearly a day."

" Tell me what happened."

Sora answered," Phyrimon found us. The digimon battled him, but still, he was too strong. I thought he was going to destroy us, but he didn`t. Somehow, he hypnotized us to fall into a stupor and I woke in this place with you, Agumon, and Biyomno. Biyomon recognized this place as a volcano called ' Blaze Mountain.'"

(" That` s why it` s so hot'') thought Tai. He waited, then gazed up to her." Sora, you didn` t answer my second question." Where are Elanna and TK?"

Sora pushed a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. She had her sky-blue hat off, sweating in the heat. " I don`t know. Phyrimon must keep them in another cave. I cannot hear out there from in here."

Tai pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He closed his eyes and shivered all of a sudden.

" Tai, you are shaking." Sora put her arm around his shoulder.

" I had an eerie dream. I was chased by someone. I was so frightened. I heard voices – your` s, Elanna` s, and TK` s, saying I was worthless. Then I was blocked and I turned around to see who was chasing me.''

" Who?''

His narrowed as he tried to remember." I can` t remember. It` s too blurred.''

" Don` t struggle too hard. It will come back."

Tai suddenly shook his head violently." No, I don` t want to remember! It was frightful!" He hugged himself tighter, ignoring the pain from the pressure of his burns.

He looked up at loud, stomping footsteps coming closer and closer. Sora was terrified as she stood, facing the direction where the footsteps were coming from. Biyomon and Agumon stood in front of Tai, preparing to protect him, their weak friend.

Sora turned to him, her amber eyes hard. " Quickly, pretend to be unconscious!" She hissed softly.

"Why?"

"Do it!"

The bold words made him jump. He could see that she was serious. He laid down and closed his eyes. He forced to slow his breaths to deep and regular. The air was getting hotter, difficult to breathe. He soon heard familiar voices.

" Elanna! TK!" Sora said, relieved.

Then came the crackling voice of Phyrimon.'' The Master is still sleeping?" Tai found himself struggling not to stiffen at the words.

" Please don`t harm him, Phyrimon,'' he heard Sora pleading. Phyrimon didn`t answer at all, but he was still there. Then Sora asked,'' Why do you call Tai the Master?"

Phyrimon answered unemotionally," He is the Master because he bears the Crest of Courage. He must be destroyed at once.'' Then he left, the heat diminishing in the air.

Tai waited until he was certain Phyrimon was gone before letting his body go limp. Who was he, really? Why was he called the Master? He didn`t want to die because of that.

" Is he okay, Sora?" he heard Elanna saying with heavy concern.

He opened his eyes and sat up." I am okay." Elanna and TK ran to embrace him, glad to see him okay. Raimon and Patamon went with them, also relieved. Elanna and TK were slightly disturbed, tense." Are you both all right? Was he torturing you?" His eyes darkened at the thought.

Elanna shook her head." No, we are fine. Are you okay, Tai?"

Tai nodded, feeling stronger by the minute. He felt the pure azure eyes of TK on him, studying him, so serious for a boy so young." Are you the Master, Tai?" he whispered.

" I don`t know what Phyrimon is talking about, but I am not the Master."

" Yes, you are the Master."

Startled, all the kids crowded together in fear as Phyrimon entered the cave. He must have eavesdropped them talking. Agumon, Raimon, Biyomon and Patamon stood in a defending line before Phyrimon, still to weak to digivolve, but fearless as Digimon Guardians. Tai felt the cold eyes of the fire digimon on him, paying no attention to the others. Clenching his teeth, Tai stood up, ignoring the chest pain, and, heart pounding, walked past the digimon line. Agumon made an anxious noise in his throat, but Tai cut him off with a hand. The severe brown eyes gazed up to the passionless ash eyes.

" Are you afraid?" Phyrimon almost ridiculed.

" Yes, I am!" Tai` s words sharpened. He grew tired of that digimon torturing him with hazy nightmares and the nonsense of the 'Master.' But he had never been so terrified then when Phyrimon wanted to destroy him. Why him? Why must he be destroyed?!" I don`t know who I am!"

" You don`t know who you are."

It was Tai` s voice! But it didn`t come from his throat. He saw a form in the darkness, the same size as him, moving from behind Phyrimon. The form moved around and stood in front of Tai. He shook in new horror as he stared in the eyes of himself. Yet the Dark Tai was not him. He wore alike to Tai, looked exact the same, with the unkempt dusky hair, and the impatient face. The only difference was the eyes, which were dead, like cold ashes neglected to keep alive.

" Who are you?" Tai` s voice trembled as stepped back once.

" Who are you?" Dark Tai echoed with the same voice, but tauntingly.

" I am Tai!" he yelled over the echo.

" No, you are not,'' Dark Tai shook his head almost in pathetic pity." You are nothing."

Instantly Tai realized what Phyrimon was doing. He was destroying him with his darkest fear – himself. He was always acting daring and brave, often to cover his true self to friends. Inside, he was always frightened. He friends would not look up to him if he was cowardly. Realizing the reason of Phyrimon, Tai stiffened himself, his eyes darkened as his gaze met the cold gaze of himself." You are nothing but my fear. To be courageous, I must face and overcome myself."

Dark Tai smirked." You can` t face yourself. You are not courageous."

Tai` s face scowled with new strength." No! I won` t let you destroy me! Yes, I fear myself, but because I would not see myself. But I must. I will not give up to myself! No one will make me! I am Tai!''

His crest glowed orange and surrounded him. An aurora of flaring flames encircled him, like he was the source of the fire. Intense pain throbbed in his chest, but Tai paid no attention, his eyes blazing as passionately as his fiery aurora. His friends moved not, gapping in unbelievable awe. Phyrimon and Dark Tai stepped back in disbelief at the boy, the Master of Courage.

Tai` s voice shouted with the very courage of his soul." I am the Master! Passion of Fire!" A gigantic beam of twirling flames emitted from his outspread hands, it` s scorhing heat sizzling his flesh. The beam bound Phyrimon and Dark Tai from head to foot. He heard horrible, pained screams as they were slowly dying into red-hot ashes, the only traces of their exisisences.

The beam dissolved, and so was his fiery aurora, leaving Tai appearing passionless without his fire energy. Slowly, blackness crept in his head, and he swayed." I am . . . the Master . . ." he breathed slowly before he collapsed, all thoughts gone.

He was carried. He was laid down on his back, and was carried by a supporter. He slowly woke in the darkness. He was slightly aware that he was in fresh air, and that the pain was gone from his chest. He let himself rest, let his senses remember the new surroundings. Unconsciously, he let out a small mumble from his mouth.

" Hey, he is waking!" he heard a young male saying. He stopped moving and was lowered to solid ground beneath him. He sensed pairs of eyes gazing at him.

" Hey, Rascal."

The voice seemed familiar to him, and he was urged to see the face that voice belonged to. His eyes opened a crack and he saw all blurs. He saw seven vague forms gazing down to him, and the winking rays of the sun surrounding them with auroras of light. He blinked several times to clear his vision. His eyes widened to see better, but narrowed enough to avoid the bright sunlight. His friends inhaled sharply, their eyes widened in silent shock.

Tai gazed up at them with puzzlement.

" How do you feel?" Sora said, her fingers touching his forehead.

Tai` s voice was raw, and it was difficult for him to speak." Confused . . . how long . . . have I been out?"

" A couple of hours, Tai," answered Elanna." We are carrying you down Blaze Mountain."

His eyes went to her." Phyrimon?"

" You burned him into ashes,'' said Agumon.

" Burned?"

" You don`t remember?" wondered Raimon

" All I remember is fire, blackness . . . myself.'' He closed his eyes at the shaken memory of facing himself.

"Must we tell him?" he heard TK whispering.

His eyes flew open." Tell me what?"

Sora sighed and gazed seriously at him." Tai, you have changed.''

" Changed? What do you mean?"

Biyomon answered from Sora` s side," Since after you got your ,'' . . . she struggled to find a word. . . " power or gift or whatever, somehow you have a strand of red in your hair and your eyes are red now, no longer brown.

Tai frowned in bewilderment.

" We need a mirror to prove," TK offered.

" Or water," said Elanna. She stood and left under low brances with Raimon by her side.

Tai lifted a hand to touch his chest, and then realized that he was clothed once again with his shirt, which was clean, but with a few staines of dried blood – his blood. There was no longer bandages. He felt his chest and neck. The burns were gone; his skin was unbroken." "My burns . . . they are gone."

" Somehow, you are healed," Agumon said.

" How?" No one knew the answer.

Elanna and Raimon showed up soon after." There is a small pond not far from here." She and Sora began to lift the stretcher, but, flushing, he stopped them.

" No, wait. I can walk.'' Tai tried to sit up, but again, the same pain shattered in his chest.

Gently, Elanna and Sora pushed him back down to his laying position." Rest, Tai. You are in no condition to move. Let us do it." Sora said wisely.

Elanna lifted the front end of the stretcher as Sora held on to the back end. Tai gazed up to the flashes of sunlight between swaying branches as he was being carried, remembering what had happened. He didn` t want to remember, and he laid silently, feeling soothed by the gentle movements of the girls.

Then he was lowered to the ground. He was allowed to sit up, the pain in his chest a sliver, not as intense as before. He leaned forward to see his reflection in the silent pond. For a moment, he thought his reflection was not looking back, but it was really him with some changes. His eyes used to be brown with eager, hungry ambition, now bright red. The irises were now all reddish with speckles of deep orange and golden yellow. He turned his head so the sun could reflect in his eyes. For a brief time, the irises blazed like dancing flames.

" My eyes . . . like fire." Then he saw a bright red lock among his dusky colored hair, curling above his forehead, standing out. He reached to touch it to see if it was real. It was real, feeling like his own hair. He gazed up to his friends, who were watching him." Those things . . . I got them after I got my power?" All nodded as one. He again looked down to his reflection, as shocked as he was." Unbelievable . . . Would I be like that forever?"

" It` s a possibility,'' said Sora softly.

Tai took his time studying his reflection, trying to see if it was all a dream and

He would wake up to find himself normal. But he was no longer normal, not to his friends, who wre now seeing him in a different way. He had power he never knew he had, and affected him forever. He may be a different Tai on the outside, but he was still the same inside.

He didn`t react when, all of a sudden, raindrops fell from above. He heard his friends respond with relief, welcoming the fresh, cool water. Raindrops fell in the pond, disordering his reflection, but the red eyes – his eyes of fire were unwavering, staring back with courage.

Tai inwardly smiled and whispered," I am the Master."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Power of the Crests: Balance of Sea

Power of the Crests Saga:Part Two:

Balance of Sea

Original Author:Debbie (Dai-chan)

Rewriter: Celestra

Welcome! Guess what! Joe is the next one to find his power, with reliability! If you are offended by Joe changing his original personality, soooooo sorry but in this case it`s Debbie` s fault.* Joe lovers start beating Debbie up and she runs away.* Sweatdrop* Now on with this amazing story which I unfortunately didn` t write because Debbie wrote it first.* Glares in Debbie` s direction* Again, the Dedication Award goes to: Debbie ( Dai-chan)* Mutters under breath," Wonder how I figured that out."* Anyhoo, Read and enjoy!

The sickening feeling of falling seemed to remain in his stomach, the wind flapping at his clothes and hair. It seemed to last forever, he wondered if he would ever stop falling. Then splashes of icy-cold water surrounded him. Opening his eyes, Joe found himself floating in a slow-flowing river, the currents carrying him. He drifted for a while, trying to gather his bearings, then his lungs ached from lack of air. He could n` t see the surface of the river, and he began to panic. From above, he could see the blurred rays of the sun shining through the surface, and he swam upward. His lungs cried for fresh air.

The moment he felt a cool breeze on his cheek, he gasped in lungfuls of air, easing the pain in his lungs. Joe spread his arms to keep floating. He looked around in worried panic. He knew he heard splashes in the river before he plunged in, but could n` t see any traces of his friends.

Joe yelled out his friend` s names, and waited to hear an answer. He tried again and again, becoming deeply concerned. Then he felt a smooth fin brushing against his leg. Soon, he found himself sitting on a drifting raft made of many, tiny shining fishes, supporting him from beneath.

" Need a lift?"

Joe looked and saw a grinning Gomamon swimming from behind, his pale golden-green eyes sparkling with mischievous spunk. He was so relieved to see the white digimon that he grinned back. But he remembered about his friends. He gazed around." Where are the others?"

As if answering him, Joe heard a female voice calling," Help! Someone help!" Joe saw, from far ahead, Mimi hanging on a rock with Palmon hanging to her waist, both looking frightened. Mimi was trying to get a grip on the wet, slick rock.

'' Mimi!" Joe shouted. She looked behind her. Gomamon commanded the fish raft to move closer to them. Joe reached out his hand to her, saying," Get hold of my hand!"

Mimi grabbed his hand and hung on as Joe pulled them out of the water. Mimi and Palmon sat on the raft, panting for breath." Oh, it was scary," Mimi whispered, and, unexpectedly, she clasped on him, burying her face on his shoulder, slightly shaking.

Feeling awkward, Joe patted her on her back, flushing deeply. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of something drifting ahead of them, familiarly red and black." Tentomon!" he shouted. For some reason, the digimon did n` t answer, floating silently. Growing worried, Joe directed Gomamon," Get Tentomon!" Obedient, Gomamon swam after him.

Then he heard a grunt from the other side of the raft. Looking back, he saw Gabumon hanging on the side with his giant paws, gasping for breath. His deep ruby eyes flickered around and he said with worry," Where is Matt?"

(" Matt and Izzy must be out there somewhere.") thought Joe.(" They have to be all right.") Mimi and Palmon helped pull Gabumon out of the water as Gomamon swam back, dragging Tentomon. He had extreme alarm in his eyes." He is n` t waking," he said as Joe pulled Tentomon out. Tentomon was struggling to take a breath, wheezing in his throat, as if there was not enough air for him. Joe then realized something must have happened to Izzy because of the life force they were sharing.

Mimi must have realized the same thing, for she stood up, balancing against the drifts of the raft, and yelled," Matt! Izzy!" over the river. She gazed around behind as Joe looked ahead. He caught a flash of ash-blond hair among the crystal water.

Matt looked up at Mimi` s words and struggled to stroke to him with one arm as he held up Izzy with the other. He grabbed Joe` s outreached hand and pulled himself on the raft." Take him!" Matt demanded. Joe quickly put his hands under Izzy` s armpits and dragged him out of the water. Izzy was limp, lifeless in his arms, and, alarmed, Joe gazed to Matt, who was climbing out of the water." He` s not breathing!" Matt said, distress in his voice.

Joe laid Izzy down and knelt by him. Izzy looked ghastly pale, his skin turning blue around his lips. His chest was unmoving.'' He` s drowning,'' Joe regarded.

" No!" Mimi covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

Joe knew he had to do something. Thankfully, he had read books of duties of saving lives and treating injuries. He was prepared for this situation_. _Meeting Matt` s gray-blue eyes, he said," Matt, do you know how to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" Matt answered with a nod." When I tell you to, push on his chest eight times."

Taking a deep breath, Joe leaned down to press his lips on Izzy` s cold lips. He breathed in his throat, in his lungs. The flesh was so cold that Joe shivered. He pinched shut Izzy` s nose with two fingers and breathed again. He lifted his lips from the boy` s lips, and ordered Matt," Now!" Matt did what he was told, pressing his fists on Izzy` s chest and pushing eight times. When the pushes added up, Joe tried again, breathing in Izzy` s mouth twice before Matt repeated his duty.

" Izzy, hang in there,'' pleaded Mimi from near.

Joe and Matt tried again twice to revive Izzy, their faces concentrated, sweat drops forming on their foreheads, mingling with water drops from their damp hair. Tentomon was inhaling hard, more difficult to inhale then exhale. Suddenly, in the middle of the fifth push, Tentomon stopped breathing.

All was in silence. Joe looked up to see Matt gazing back with helplessness . . .

" No!" All his life, he was a coward, frightened to face anybody or anything. He preferred the sheltered life, safe from strange, bizarre things that might hazard his life. But since he was brought with his friends to the outlandish Digiworld, he learned something new about himself. He was reliable. His friends would rely on him for trustworthy advice and faithful opinions. He would not give up. Enraged, Joe pounded on Izzy` s chest repeatedly. He would not let Izzy give up." No, Izzy! Don` t you give up on us! We need you! Izzy! Breathe! Breathe!"

" Joe. . . " Matt tried to grab his arm, but Joe was to swift for him.

"BREATHE!" one last pound.

Eyes flying open, Izzy` s body stiffened, turned to one side, and vomited out lungfuls of warm water. Joe held him close, patting him on his back. As one, Tentomon and Izzy gasped for breath and coughed hard. The breaths came in easier. Tentomon raised his head weakly, and mumbled," Izzy?"

" He is okay for now,'' Joe told the group. Inside, he was so thrilled to see Izzy okay that he was shaking with relief.

Izzy against Joe` s chest, his eyes fluttering open." What . . . happened?" he gasped and groaned.

'' Don`t talk,'' Joe quieted him." Rest.''

" Oh . . . " Izzy curled into a tense ball and shuddered violently, a snarl of agony spreading over his pale face.

" What` s wrong?" Mimi asked, pure anxiety in her hazel eyes.

Joe knew the symptoms. Izzy` s body was not used to the sudden changes from water in his lungs from air.'' It`s too much for him. He needs complete rest. We must get to stable ground.'' He met Gomamon` s gaze. Knowing what he was thinking, Gomamon commanded the fish raft to drift to the riverbank.

They waited until the raft docked at shore. The shore was low enough for them to step from the raft. Matt carried a shivering Izzy in his strong arms as Gabumon and Palmon helped a shaken Tentomon cross. Mimi found a small clearing near the shore for Izzy to rest. Izzy` s shudders eased down, and he fell into a uneasy sleep, his face once again twitching with agony. Matt laid him down, and he was still curled into a ball on his side, his red hair clouding his tightly shut eyes. Tentomon also settled into a uneasy sleep by his human companion` s side, slightly shivering.

Joe put his bag of supplies down and twisted his soaking vest." We must get some wood to build a fire to warm up, and of course dry ourselves.'' Looking up, he saw that Mimi and Matt were looking at him with wonder. Palmon, Gabumon and Gomamon were also staring him." What?"

" You seemed to be calm in this kind of situation, Joe," said Matt, sitting by Izzy` s side." Usually, you would panic or run away.''

Joe flushed. He self-consciously pushed up his glasses, which were dotted with drops of water. He did n` t even think to clean them.'' Well, sometimes we must keep our composure like this. Actually, I`m really shaking inside.'' He rubbed his goose-bumped arms and turned to enter the forest." I`m going to find some wood.''

" I will go with you, Joe,'' Mimi said, quickly coming in pace with him. Palmon and Gomamon followed behind, as always. Matt and Gabumon chose to stay and guard Izzy and Tentomon.

Soon, Joe and Mimi were picking up wood with their digimon. Gomamon was picking up sticks with his mouth and dropping them into Palmon` s out spread arms. Joe knelt, gathering wood into neat piles as Mimi wandered, searching for any scarce wood. Joe could hear her coming close by her shoes crunching on the dry grass.

" Joe?" came her shy voice. He looked up right into the hazel eyes of Mimi. She smiled." You did great saving Izzy` s life."

Again, Joe flushed and lowered his dusky eyes." Usually I would pass out.''

" But you were so brave."

Joe scoffed." Brave?"

" Yeah." Mimi knelt by him. Joe was surprised at her. She would do anything to avoid getting her pink dress dirty, yet she chose to kneel just to talk to him. Her hazel eyes were bright as she spoke." That` s a side of yourself we never see. The composed, persistent Joe.''

His eyes met her eyes for a moment, and then gazed away, focusing on the wood pile." That` s not me.'' He whispered softly.

" Why are you doubting yourself?" Her sincere voice made him look up." None of us could do what you did to save Izzy` s life. You are a hero in Izzy` s eyes." She smiled radiantly, almost lovely.'' You are also a hero in my eyes." Almost hesitantly, she hugged him warmly.

Surprisingly, Joe was not flushing or feeling awkward. He returned the embrace, resting his chin on her head, pondering her honest words.

They built a small fire, surrounded by rocks from the river. The fire did enough to dry themselves and get them warmed up. Joe often glanced at the sleeping Izzy with worry. He appeared a bit better; the color was returning to his cheeks and lips. His body slackened under the soothing touches of sleep. But Joe could see the few twitches of agony on his boyish face. He now and then mumbled in his sleep, his words inaudible. Mimi was sitting by Izzy, soothing him with words of kindness.

Joe` s eyes gazed up to tense the Matt. He refused to eat anything Gabumon and Palmon grubbed for the kids, often pacing the riverbank, deep anxiety in his face. He faced upstream in silence, but often his fists at his sides would shake with tension. He made a move to step forward upstream, but stopped with a furious grunt.

" What` s the matter, Matt?" Joe asked.

Matt` s gray-blue eyes glanced." We must find a way to get back on the cliff to search for our friends." His eyes seemed to soften in concern." I hope they escaped from Phyrimon."

Joe was also worried about his friends, but he figured that, sometimes, they had to be patient and faithful. Besides, there was Izzy, who was too weak to go anywhere." We must take care of Izzy. He is n` t well enough to continue. He` s had his first brush with death. He might feel vulnerable, helpless. It` s up to us to watch him. He needs us now. Matt, I`m positive that our friends will be all right.''

Matt` s eyes hardened for a moment, and Joe thought he would disagree. Matt hardly showed his emotions on his face; his eyes were the only portals to his emotions. Matt closed his eyes and turned to face upstream in silence.

Mimi went to kneel by Joe. She whispered in his ear," Don`t you see Matt is worried about our friends" His brother mostly?

" I know that," Joe replied." I`m worried about them, too.

Mimi watched in silence, then gazed up to the sky." My goodness. I did n` t realize it was getting dark.''

All looked up at the darkening sky, including Matt." Time goes so fast," mused Gomamon.

Matt pushed his hand through his ash-blond hair, his characteristic gesture." We all need to sleep. I will keep guard.''

No one argued with him. The kids chose to sleep near the vulnerable Izzy and Tentomon, surrounding them in a circle in their way of guarding them during sleep. Joe did n ` t go straight to sleep; he sat up, watching Izzy breathe, making sure that he was all right. Suddenly, he received an icy, bitter shiver running up his back to neck, the neck hairs standing out. He rubbed his arms and legs, which were once again covered in goose bumps, and he looked around nervously. He thought somebody was watching the kids, or maybe just him. He gazed up to Matt to see if he felt the same. But Matt and Gabumon sat near the river, their backs turned to him. Matt was playing a melody on his harmonica, its tune sad and somber.

Joe laid down, trying to sleep, but the nervous feeling was still there. Someone was watching him. He turned to one side and closed his eyes. Sleep took a long time to take him.

He often stirred sleepily in the middle of the night, thinking he heard a small voice whispering in the distance, as if it was debating secretly. It did n` t speak to him at all. He heard it three times in a row, whispering from three different directions, but never directly to him. The voice was mumbled, low, that he chose to ignore it, thinking it might be the mumblings of one of his dozing friends. He let sleep take over him.

He had a dream, or so he thought so. It was too real to be called a dream.

He often saw an image of his Crest of Reliability` s symbol – an outlined cross with four rays of light coming from behind it – appearing and fading, as if it was weak. It was too blurred, like some shadow covered it, avoiding him to see it clearly.

He was walking in darkness. Nothing but blackness and himself. He just walked on without a goal to fulfill. Then he heard a voice, not the voice he heard often during the night, but a familiar voice, a male one. He immediately recognized it as the voice of Izzy, but the voice was monotonous, almost spiritless.

" Why? Why, Reconciler?"

Joe stopped in his tracks at the words. The words seemed to float around him, taunting him with something he could n` t understand. Soon he saw the small form of Izzy walking toward him from the darkness.("_ But it is not Izzy,")_ thought Joe. Izzy` s face was deathly pale with cold, blue lips. His black eyes were sunken, the lifeless pupils piercing his soul. His skin was colorless from lack of blood. Izzy stepped up to him, gazing up to him with his lifeless eyes.

" Why did you let me die?" he said, almost sorrowful, but still monotonous. He sounded dead.

Joe shook his head with dismay at the lifeless Izzy, and he moved back one step. " I did n` t let you die," he spoke softly." I saved your life.''

" No, you did n` t, Reconciler,'' Izzy said, his voice now filled with loathing." You let me die because I am not in balance.''

'' Balance?"

Izzy stepped forward. Joe stepped back to avoid him, instinctively raising his hands to shield himself. Izzy continued," You are the Reconciler who keeps the balance. You let me die because I am not balanced. Only you are in balance and you must be removed. We don`t need you or your balance. You must be destroyed.'' Like a striking snake, Izzy` s hand shot out and snatched his left arm. Bitter cold bit in his flesh, so pained that he screamed . . .

Joe screamed as he woke. He sat upright, shuddering.

" Joe?"

He turned to see the pale, concerned face of Izzy gazing back. He was holding his shoulder to calm him." Izzy?" Joe murmured, then gazed around. His friends were sleeping near the fire, not reacting at his sudden scream. Remembering his dream, he looked down to his arm. There were no marks, but he could feel the cold bites on his flesh where the lifeless Izzy had snatched on. Looking up to Izzy, Joe was relieved to see him alive. But he was so pale, bags forming under his droopy eyes. He was smothering back soft cough." Izzy, you need rest. You are not well.''

" I know, but . . . '' Izzy gazed at his friends, then met his dusky eyes." I have to do something for you guys. I would be useless to you guys if I am too weak.''

Suddenly, the cold words of Izzy appeared in his head._(" You let me die because I am not balanced.'')_ Joe shut his eyes and shook his head to push the words to the back of his mind.

" Joe?" Izzy was anxious at his reaction.

Joe sighed faintly. He put a reassuring hand on Izzy` s shoulder." Izzy, get some sleep. I will stand watch."

" But - ," Izzy protested.

" Please, Izzy,'' Joe said seriously, his eyes meeting Izzy` s black eyes." Just trust me this time.''

Izzy seemed surprised at his words and spoke softly," I always trust, Joe. I put my trust in you."

Joe gazed back in astonishment." You do?"

Izzy nodded." Yeah, we all do even though we don` t admit. Matt told me about how you saved my life." He slightly blushed, lowering his eyes." I want to thank you.''

Joe smiled, brushing his fingers through his blue- black hair." Don`t mention it." He needed no praise. He just wanted to make sure that Izzy was all right." Go back to sleep, Izzy. I won` t be at peace if you are not getting enough rest."

Izzy smiled and nodded. He laid down near Joe. Sleep was quick to take over him.

Joe` s smile broadened, then suddenly he received the same shiver up his back. Nervously, he looked around him, again feeling that someone was watching him.

The next morning, the kids and the digimon woke up refreshed. Matt and Mimi were overjoyed to see Izzy well. Izzy blushed at all the attention and smiled quietly. Gabumon, Palmon and Gomamon were also glad to see Tentomon all right. The group ate for a while before they set search for their friends. They headed upstream, strolling near the riverbank. Matt and Gabumon took up lead, determined to find their friends. Izzy walked behind with Tentomon hovering near, looking a bit weak, but having confidence to continue.

They walked in silence for a while until Gabumon stopped in his tracks, his ruby eyes darkening briefly." Wait,'' he told his friends, who also stopped. He sniffed the air in thought." I smell a digimon."

All looked around in caution, knowing that almost every digimon they encountered in their travels always caused trouble. Soon, a small digimon stepped out of the jungle and sat on her hind legs. She was as small as Gomamon. She was tiger-like, with orange fur and night-blue stripes shaped like lightning bolts. Pink fur covered the tip of her tail and the tips of her huge pointed ears. Two huge golden eyes sparkled with interest at the kids and digimon.

" I did n` t mean to alarm you,'' she said, her voice childlike, as soft as a feather," But I sensed you are worried." Joe narrowed his eyes slightly at her. Her voice sounded vaguely familiar.

" Who are you?" Matt said in wary caution.

The small digimon bowed her head." I am Aquenmon, a psychic digimon."

" Prove you are psychic,'' challenged Gomamon before Joe shot him a warning glare.

Aquenmon spoke smoothly without hesitation.'' You are anxious about your friends who were attacked by Phyrimon on a cliff.'' She gazed upward in the direction of the unseen cliff. Then she cocked her head and grinned, revealing two rows of small fangs." And you are the Digidestined.''

Matt crossed his arms, looking distrustful as always." Impressive, but it does n` t impress me.''

Aquenmon seemed to ponder for a moment, her tail flicking once." Would it impress you if I offer you my help to find your friends?"

All gazed at her with astonished surprise." Really?" Mimi said, her eyes brightening." You could help us?"

Aquenmon again bowed, one paw outreached on the ground.'' Anything to aid the legendary Digidestined.''

" That` s great!" Izzy said in delight." We `ll find our friends in no time!"

Joe watched Izzy, Mimi, Tentomon and Palmon huddle around Aquenmon, eagerly asking questions. Aquenmon cheerfully answered every one of them. Matt walked up to Joe, and, together, they watched the group.

Matt leaned over to whisper in Joe` s ear." What do you think, Joe?"

Joe looked at him." About what?"

Matt glanced back." About Aquenmon.''

Joe` s eyes turned to the tiger-like digimon and chewed his lower lip in thought." She appears harmless.'' From the corner of his eye, he saw Matt frowning. He was quick to continue." Look, I know it takes time to trust any digimon after we were attacked so many times. We will be wary this time."

Mimi gazed at the boys whispering and rolled her eyes." You guys, what are you waiting for? Let` s go and find the others."

Joe made no move." Wait a second. Aquenmon, do you know anything about a Reconciler?"

Aquenmon nodded." The Reconciler is responsible to keep the balance in trust.'' Het golden eyes gazed up to him, suddenly intense and vivid." Why?"

Joe kept silent, his pondering eyes meting her eyes for a minute, not sure about her. Aquenmon giggled, and turned to stroll upstream." Let us go our way!"

All followed Aquenmon among the riverbank. Joe was walking at the end, keeping his friends in his vision. He felt he should n` t trust Aquenmon about finding the others, but she appeared innocent. And who was this Reconciler? Why did he feel that he was the Reconciler? The words of Izzy in the dream echoed in his mind._(" You are the Reconciler, and you must be destroyed.'')_ He recalled Phyrimon calling Tai the ' Master' and that he must be destroyed. Was there any particular reason why him and Tai must be destroyed? He glanced up from his medication at the grunt of Matt from the toying jab of Mimi. He glared at her, rubbing his arm.

" Come on, Matt,'' Mimi was saying," Just stop being so cold. We can trust Aquenmon.''

" I can choose not to trust her,'' said Matt.

Mimi threw up her hands in an exasperated gesture." Fine. Just be, like, Cool-mon."

Matt` s glare deepened and he muttered under his breath," You are so gullible, brat.''

Stopping in his tracks, Joe heaved a warning exhale and glanced at Mimi. The group also stopped, looking at the two kids. Mimi was looking bitter and severe. Her hazel eyes hardened as she glared back at Matt." Brat?"

" You are so self-absorbed, Mimi." Matt mimicked Mimi` s voice with disgust." My hair! My beautiful dress!"

Mimi` s delicate face flushed deeply, two rosy spots forming on her cheeks. Her hands clenched into shaking fists, but, because she was a lady, she made no move. She simply glared hotly at Matt, who also glared sternly.

Izzy stepped in between them." Hey, cut it out, guys."

Mimi lost it. She suddenly jostled Izzy in the shoulder, her eyes blazing at him." Buzz off, geek! Why should you worry about us? You are so ignorant!"

" Yeah,'' Matt turned to a shocked Izzy." Poor Izzy, so helpless and . . . " Abruptly, he doubled over in pain, holding his stomach. Izzy did what he would never have done – he just slammed into Matt` s stomach with unexpected force. Matt inhaled a deep breath, then his grey-blue eyes pierced right into the boy` s black ones." That was a very big mistake, Izzy.''

Izzy` s eyes were full of distress with a bit of wrath glittering behind. His voice was shaking," Maybe I should just die so I won` t have to bother with you imbeciles!"

Joe was disbelieving at his friends. He did n` t understand how it happened, but he knew he was responsible to halt that ridiculous argument.'' You guys . . . '' he tried to speak, but his friends were taunting each other with bitter, hateful words." Stop it! Now!" But no one listened. They kept on bickering; no one made a move to make the verbal fight physical. The digimon were also speechless, looking helpless, trying to stop them. All but one . . .

Joe eyed Aquenmon. She was watching the kids with scheming, successful eyes. Suddenly, Joe knew. Her voice was familiar, and he realized she had spoken with his friends last night. She spoke to them in their sleep, telling false words of distrust into their hearts about the others. That` s why Mimi, Matt and Izzy were fighting.

" YOU!" Joe` s voice was so bold that it seemed to boom in the air. The friends stopped bickering, and looked at him with astonishment. He was glowering at Aquenmon, his eyes darkening from dusky to black." You are responsible for this!"

Aquenmon smirked, one corner of her lips curling upward." Yes, Reconciler, I am.''

" Why do you call me the Reconciler?" he nearly bellowed.''

" Because you are. Only to destroy you, I must destroy the trust you hold over them." Aquenmon glanced to the three shocked friends and sneered.'' I see that trust is feeble, pathetic.'' Her golden eyes turned to Joe. " It will be easy to destroy you, Reconciler." As she spoke, she increased her height and bulk larger and larger until she gazed down, her tail wagging devilishly. She overshadowed the kids and digimon. She raised a giant paw and thrust it toward a stiff Joe.

('' Gomamon digivolve into . . . Ikkakumon!")

(" Gabumon digivolve into . . . Garurumon!")

Ikkakumon blocked the tiger` s attack with his bulk, resisting the force silently. Garurumon pushed the group away like a farm wife shooing away chickens. Getting the hint, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Palmon and Tentomon ran for the shelter of the jungle, but Joe stayed behind, watching the battle.

" Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon bellowed, and a horn-like torpedo burst from his head, soaring across toward Aquenmon. She dodged, and the torpedo fell in the water, exploding into a blast of water, showering the kids and digimon. Aquenmon lowered her head and smashed into Ikkakumon, sending him splashing in the river. Ikkakumon shook his groggy head.

Garurumon opened his mouth and prepared to bite Aquenmon with his razor sharp fangs. She was too fast for him, leaping and ducking his attacks. The wolf and tiger made numerous splashes everywhere as they circled, pounced and sidestepped.

(" Palmon digivolve to . . . Togemon!")

Togemon dashed into the river and spun in place, her arms outspread. Shreds of steel needles emitted from her cactus-like body, darting all over the place. Ikkakumon quickly jumped out of range. Joe dodged, but held his place. Needles struck Garurumon and Aquenmon, but they bounced off harmlessly. Garurumon` s fur was steel-like, and it appeared that Aquenmon also had steel fur.

" How can we defeat her?" said Mimi, watching the battle hopelessly.

_(" You are the Reconciler who keeps the balance.'')_

It was Joe` s voice speaking in his mind. He was the Reconciler. He was reliable, trusted to keep chaos in balance. Joe turned to his friends and said with new strength from his soul," Do you trust me?" Eyes of pretty hazel, distinct grey-blue and curious black gazed at him with stunned wonder. Joe repeated louder,'' Do you trust me?"

They were speechless, then Izzy responded," We always trust you."

Matt nodded, his face creasing with a rare smile." We trust you."

" We have complete trust in you, Joe," Mimi said with soft fondness.

Satisfied, Joe nodded and turned to walk toward the riverbank. He ignored Mimi` s call of his name and stopped by the bank. The digimon champions were weak now, struggling to stand, their eyes glaring at the stronger Aquenmon. Her golden eyes gazed right into his dusky eyes for a moment, then she smirked.

" Well, well, Reconciler. Ready to give up your worthless life?''

Joe did n` t flinch once at her words. He began in a low, serene voice." With balance, we can do anything if we trust each other. From chaos, there is a seed of balance, always there to keep chaos in order. Without balance, nothing will survive." His crest began to glow with a sheen of pale blue, and soon, he was surrounded by the glow. The aurora rippled in the air, taking the appearance of gentle waves of a sea. Joe was completely calm, his face a peaceful visage." Whenever there is balance, there is trust."

Aquenmon was not terrified at him. She laughed with disdain." Impressive, but it does n` t impress me. Dusk Beam!" She opened her mouth, and a beam of dark orange and green discharged from her mouth, soaring toward Joe. Without sound, a dome glowing pale blue, formed around Joe and his friends, shielding them from the attack. The dark beam did n` t even dent the strong dome. Aquenmon stepped back, baring her fangs, new fear in her golden eyes.

The dome dissolved, And Joe raised his arms." Balance of Sea,'' he simply whispered, and two thick tentacles sprouted from the river, following the movements of his arms. The tentacles were completely made out of water. Each tentacle bound Aquenmon from both sides, winding around her until she was floating in a wall of water. The tentacles pulled Aquenmon with them into the river. No sounds came out at all. No movements beneath the river.

The aurora vanished from Joe` s body, and he began to sway, his knees buckling from under him. He collapsed as all went black in his vision.

He knew he was only out for a few moments, but it seemed like hours to get up. He was still groggy from . . . what had happened to him? He laid still, trying to remember, then he heard a feminine voice calling to him from a distance.

" Joe, can you hear me?"

He did hear her, and responded by groaning softly. He opened his eyes and saw Mimi smiling at him in relief." Oh, you are all right!" She went to hug him, but quickly redrew herself, blushing deeply.

" Are you okay, man?" Matt asked from his other side, also looking concerned.

Joe nodded." What happened?" He was surprised at his own voice. It was not the same as before. His voice used to be shrill with anxiety and worry. But now his voice was low, soft, balanced. Just like the sounds of the sea.

" You defeated Aquenmon,'' Gomamon was answering him. Joe sat up and gazed over to the river. It was flowing calmly, as if not disturbed by the recent battle. Gomamon also gazed to the river, saying," She vanished in the river."

Izzy spoke," Joe` s balance and reliability defeated her." He averted to grin to Joe with new confidence in his eyes." You saved us."

Joe looked down with wonder, and his hand went to his neck, touching." But what happened to my voice? It`s not by voice at all."

Tentomon cocked his head." No, it`s not, yet it is yours. Your voice is like the humming of an ocean."

" Balance of Sea . . ." Gabumon murmured.

Joe met the eyes of his friends." I said that, did n` t I?" All answered with nods. He stood, surprised at his new balance. He was no longer awkward and clumsy. He moved with a smooth, relaxed grace. He walked up to the river, knelt, and looked down to his reflection. Nothing had changed about him except for one thing. He found a thin strand of pale blue among his hair that seemed so much alike water, lengthened from the left side of his forehead. He stared at the strand with awe, and then raised his dusky eyes to the sky. He silently commanded.

Suddenly, clouds formed in the sky, and fresh raindrops fell on him and his friends. He heard his friends reacting with wonder and delight from behind him. He let the rain soothe his face, feeling streams the raindrops left behind as they dashed down his composed face.

Joe grinned and whispered," I am the Reconciler."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Power of the Crests: Reflection of Shado...

Power of the Crests Saga: Part Three Reflection of Shadow

Original Author: Debbie ( Dai- chan)

Rewriter: Celestra

Helllllllooooooooooooooooooo oooooo! Here is me! Straight from Thornhill! I find my power, Shadow! By the way, My crest usually glows blue-green-turquoise-aqua, not silver.* Singing," No Kimika, no Kimika, no Kimikaaaaaaa!""Hey, in the last part, Daisuke is in the DigiWorld and he gets a power,too!He gets Kari`s power! He has been Tai and Elanna`s best friend since preschool and they are the BEST friends.** Debbie throws her laptop at me. I duck" Missed me!"* Dedication Award goes to . . . * Drumroll* Debbie (Dai-chan)! Bye!( Start reading.) BTW, Kimika is Debbie` s character but me is my character.( My Japanese name is ' Elannika " Elanna" Kamiya' The original name is Elanna but Elannika is my Japanese name.( Matt is my boyfriend, that` s why we care about each other in all the chapters.)( Another message, Elanna/me is an artist.)Oh, and I`m 10. And Gabumon and Raimon care about each other the same way Matt and Elanna care about each other. Daisuke is 11, the same age as Tai.

It was still raining when the four kids and four digimon strolled in the jungle. They seemed not disturbed by the raindrops, welcoming them to their cool thoughts. They were exhausted by the recent battle, but they were determined to find their missing friends. One was extremely worn out from the battle, nearly using all his entire strength to release his hidden power. It had effected him with some physical appearances, maybe forever.

Elanna was helping Tai walk while Sora and TK followed from behind. Because of the irritable pain pulsating in his chest, Tai could not stand without support. If he tried to stand by himself, the pain throbbed worse, always leaving him gasping for breath. Even though he felt a bit humiliated by needing help from the girls, he was thankful that the girls were willing to help, anyway. Elanna had her arm around his waist, his arm around her shoulders, adding her strength to his. Sora did help when Elanna grew tired. TK was silent the whole time, watching Tai with his azure eyes, seeming so serious.

" Stop, Elanna," Tai spoke through clenched teeth." I need rest."

Elanna let Tai sit down, resting against a tree. Agumon also sat by him, looking weary, sharing his pain and exhaustion through the spiritual link. Elanna gazed at Tai with worry. Tai` s forehead was beaded with sweat from his struggle to resist the chest pain. His dusky hair, along with the lone, peculiar bright red strand, was damp from the rain. His eyes were closed, his head leaning on the trunk.

His face was cringed with agony." Why must I suffer this pain?"

" It will go away soon," Sora said, trying to soothe him.

Tai opened his eyes, and Elanna often stared in awe at his strange eyes. She admitted that she missed his old eyes, which used to be brown with impatience and enthusiasm. Now they were blazing red with speckles of orange and yellow, reminding her of a violent fire._(" He is changed, but, still, he is my brother.")_ Elanna thought.

Tai must have of realized that Elanna was staring at him. He lowered his eyes self-consciously. Again he touched his chest and sighed with soft pain.

TK knelt by him, his eyes soft." I hope that you will get better, Tai." The young boy embraced him gently, giving him comfort. Tai returned the hug tightly, looking grateful. Elanna and Sora looked over to each other and smiled. TK was willing to give the kids his ceaseless support by giving hugs. Hugs seemed like an excellent cure for Tai, even though he was not one who liked to be hugged. TK seemed to have a special grace that influences warmth and compassion.

At Elanna` s side, Raimon shook water from her right forepaw, looking irritated. She muttered," Can`t the rain stop?"

Elanna raised her face to the rain, feeling the streaks they left behind on her cheeks." That` s all right. The rain makes us feel better, especially Tai."

She glanced at Tai, who once again closed his eyes, contented in the company of TK." He is getting better by the minute."

Sora walked up to her, leaving Tai, TK, Agumon, and Patamon behind. She seemed anxious." But I`m worried about his pain.''

Elanna` s eyes were still on Tai. " The pain might be a side effect to his power. It will go away as long as he won` t try to use his power." She was sure that he got the pain after he tapped into his new power, not from his healed burns.

Sora nodded in agreement with her. She gazed at Tai for a moment, then said," I wonder if we have such power as his."

Elanna shrugged uneasily. She wouldn`t want that kind of power. It would be awesome to have such an ability, but she wouldn` t want to be forever changed like that." Maybe. Maybe not. Perhaps Tai is the only one who has power. After all, he is the Master.''

Sora glanced sidelong at her." He is changed. He` s not the same Tai as before."

" I know, Sora, but I believe he is the same Tai inside. He wouldn` t change that willingly. I know him well.''

The raindrops halted falling from above and the clouds were drifting away by an invisible wind. Elanna noticed that Tai had his eyes opened and focused on one point at his far left, as if he was watching something. He was engrossed, which was usual to Elanna. He stood up without any support, no pain passing over his face. The kids and digimon, including Agumon, gazed at him in surprise, then they heard voices coming from the jungle, coming closer.

Always voluntary, Patamon hovered forward to what the voices were. Biyomon, Raimon, and even weak Agumon stood in a half-circle around their human partners, guarding them. Soon, they saw Patamon flying back, an excited expression on his childlike face.

" They are here!'' he said, and as soon as he mentioned it, they saw the other digimon – Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon and Gabumon running from behind him. Agumon, Biyomon, and Raimon ran to embrace them, glad to see each other again. Soon, the kids – Joe, Mimi, Izzy and Matt appeared, looking thrilled to see their friends. Elanna, Sora, TK and Tai hugged them warmly.

Elanna returned a hug to Joe and looked up to his dusky eyes. In the joy to see their friends safe, No one noticed the changes in the two boys. Elanna blinked in wonder as she saw something unique in Joe` s eyes. Calmness. She saw a thin, pale blue strand among his black-blue hair.

" You have changed . . . like Tai," Elanna said softly.

At her words, Sora and TK looked at Joe as Matt, Mimi and Izzy gazed at Tai, seeing that the two of their friends were changed. Tai gazed over to Joe with puzzlement as Joe stared back with curiosity.

Elanna glanced over to Tai, then turned to Joe." Did you find your power, Joe?"

Joe glanced down to her._(" He is changed like Tai,'') _Elanna thought._(" He is not anxious or tense.'') _Joe nodded as his dusky eyes again studied Tai, who was gazing back.

The friends stood in awed silence at the two boys. Elanna knew that the silence was making them uncomfortable, but she was also amazed herself. Fortunately, Matt stepped in to break the silence. He spoke,'' We will tell you what happened."

All rested where they were standing, huddled together for comfort and sanctuary. Tai and Joe were strangely silent during the stories, seeming to be in deep thought, Elanna noticed._(" What had happened to them, really? How come they have such power that changed them for some reason? What is the real purpose?")_ Elanna entered her thoughts about her questions as Matt and Sora continued their stories.

Through his pool of seeing, Myotismon watched the kids in furious silence. His blue eyes were blazing darker then the darkness he was cloaked in. He was gazing at the silent Tai and Joe._(" The Master and the Reconciler have found their powers. They prove to be dangerous to me. They will definitely destroy me . . . ")_ He thought darkly. His hand grasped into an enraged fist, shaking violently. He would not let his anger take over him because of some wretched kids. He forced himself to breathe, slowing down his rage. Once again composed, Myotismon narrowed his eyes in refection._(" I will personally see to it myself to destroy all the kids at once. The sooner the kids are gone, the better.") _He dissolved into the darkness in perfect silence, a sadistic sneer on his pale face.

Mimi glanced over to Tai and Joe with wonder." Is it possible to have powers like that?"

Izzy nodded." Highly plausible.''

" But why?" asked Palmon from her friend` s side." What is the reason?"

Again, the group was lost to the question, not knowing the answer. Elanna could n`t stop her eyes from flickering over to Tai and Joe. She knew the answer had to be in them, but she would not disturb them to find it. She knew that they needed some time to accept the change in themselves._(" It`s possible for us to have to have such power, but it seems that only to get that kind of power is to become what are crests represent.") _

She reached into her pink shirt and drew out her crest. Like the other` s crests, her tag was made of polished brass with a glass screen to shield the crest that symbolized her soul. On the blue-green-turquoise-aqua crest, an image was carved into the stone – a perfect heart with one circle inside the heart and another circle in the circle. There were the lines inside the peace sign in the heart, going into the inner circles. The symbol of the Crest of Bravery. Elanna knew she was brave, empathetic and understanding to her friends, but how could she find her power through bravery? Tai and Joe did, though. Tai found his power by courage in order to face himself and Joe found his power through reliability to balance the chaos within.

" Greetings."

Elanna looked up startled with the others at the voice. All immediately recognized the voice – Myotismon` s. Instinctively, the kids huddled closer for protection as their digimon guardians encircled them, facing out. The surroundings were suddenly shifted into unnatural darkness. A dark, ominous feeling filled the air. The darkness seemed to condense into a floating oval opening of darkness, hovering near the group. Two eyes of piercing, icy-cold blue peeked out and Myotismon unasked his face.

He studied Tai and Joe for a moment and almost bowed with ironic respect to them." I see that the Master and the Reconciler have come as the legend told. May I congratulate them?" He shifted closer.

(" Agumon digivolve to . . . Greymon!")

(" Gomamon digivolve to . . . Ikkakumon!")

Myotismon stopped in his tracks. His eyes narrowed in irritation at the fanged white walrus and the horned orange dinosaur standing before him." Don`t you fools realize that you will never defeat me?"

" Nova Blast!" A sphere of orange fire emitted from Greymon` s mouth. Myotismon silently cloaked himself in darkness, and the fireball dissolved as it came in contact. Myotismon again unmasked himself.

Ikkakumon lowered his head and bellowed," Harpoon Torpedo!" Five harpoons emitted from the horn on his head. The harpoons charged toward their target, Myotismon.

" Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon spoke out, and red lightning bolts crackled from his hands. The bolts surrounded the harpoons, and they exploded in midair, raining ashes.

His eyes burning at the group, Myotismon hissed,'' You are to strong together. I must separate you." He began to glow with a sickening green glow.

Elanna moved closer to Tai, afraid to see what would happen. Suddenly, Tai stood up, and so did Joe. Together, they stood out of the circle of digimon, moving as one. They began to glow with strange auroras. Tai` s aurora glowed with dancing flames around his body as Joe` s aurora rippled in the air as waves of a sea. Myotismon hissed shrilly, and his glow blazed stronger. The boys responded back by their auroras brightening intensely. The glows were so bright that the kids and digimon shielded their eyes, turning away.

Elanna risked to look back. The auroras came in contact, and there were two sudden explosions within the blindly glows. There no vibrations, but she could feel the heat radiating from the glows, and she knelt down, shielding her head with her arms. The heat continued radiating, and finally, it cooled down.

Looking up, Elanna saw that the kids and digimon were gone by half. Tai, Joe, Sora and Mimi, along with their digimon, were gone without a trace. Matt, Izzy, TK, Elanna and their digimon were left behind, the only ones left to face Myotismon.

Myotismon appeared pleased at that. His glow dissolved and he held up a hand. Elanna heard Matt and TK running to her as Izzy grabbed on her arm. He huddled close, his eyes tightly shut. Raimon and Tentomon also clustered close, also frightened, still to weak to battle. Reaching out for Matt, Elanna held on his hand and he and his brother knelt by her, huddled up, with their digimon at their feet. Only Elanna was brave enough to have her eyes open. Myotismon gazed at them with disdainful amusement. He closed his hand into a fist.

Suddenly, a quake was felt. A rugged crack broke in the earth, opening wide under their feet. Screaming, the kids and digimon plunged into the dark pit as Myotismon chortled evilly. Their visions went black, then all thoughts were gone.

She opened her eyes to a humming. She laid on her stomach, her head on one side. There was a dim light around the surroundings, but she couldn` t find the source of that light. She sat up, careful to see if she was injured or anything. She was not hurt at all, just soaking wet. Wet? She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered a pit in which she and her friends fell in, and the echo of Myotismon` s horrible laugh. After that, she couldn` t remember the rest. She lost consciousness, and she woke to find herself on a river/beach, the river floating from ahead of her, the water sparkling even in the dim light. That was where the humming came from. She must be beached.

Elanna heard a groan and found her digimon beginning to stir by her side. She remembered about her friends and called out their names." Matt!? Izzy!? TK!?" Soon, her eyes discovered the soft outline of a laying TK and a stirring Patamon near. TK had his eyes closed, looking almost like he was sleeping.

" TK?" Elanna crawled to him on hands and knees, not trusting her balance yet. She touched her fingers of her right hand on his cheeks. He was warm. He was all right. He opened his eyes at the touch, his innocent eyes clouded with quiet confusion.

Elanna grinned with sympathy." Hey, boy. You are all right. You are here with Elanna." She held him close to her chest. She picked him up as she stood up. TK held on to her, his arms around her neck firmly. She stood silent, letting TK look around his surroundings.

" Where is Matt?" TK whispered, sounding worried.

" We will find him, " she said, trying to hide the worry in her voice. The dim light did n` t give enough light for her to be able to see far enough. Her eyes struggled to see in the darkness behind the light." Matt! Izzy!"

She heard sloshing sounds in the water and found Izzy wading through shallow water toward her, Tentomon hovering near. His red hair was dripping, and he was twisting his orange buttoned shirt, looking slightly irritated.

" Are you all right, Izzy?" Elanna asked with concern.

" No injuries at all,'' Izzy replied. He shook water from his hair, spraying on Elanna and TK. They did n`t bother to move, since they were already wet." Just wet.''

Once again, Elanna heard wet footsteps from her other side. Matt walked up to her, also wet. Gabumon was heard muttering bitterly about ' stinky fur'. Elanna gazed at the blond boy with deep concern. Matt caught her eye and smiled reassuringly, acknowledging her that he was okay. Elanna always liked his rare smiles that showed his true soul of tenderness and loyalty. It was a surprise that no one noticed that. Matt saw his brother cringing on her.

" Hey, kiddo,'' he said. TK looked up at his voice and held up his arms to him silently. Matt took him in his arms. Elanna watched them with memories. She remembered that her brother, Tai, hugged her like that when she was little, and he still did it now, but she was not as much off the ground. She and Tai were very close. She began to miss her parents." Are you okay, kiddo?" Matt asked. TK nodded slightly, his eyes lowered. Concerned, Matt gazed up to Elanna.

Elanna fidgeted with her golden hair, meeting his eyes with sympathetic rue." He saw things that are not supposed to be seen for young boys." She remembered TK` s unexpected encounter with a badly injured Tai earlier.

Matt` s grey-blue eyes seemed to harden with regret, unconsciously embracing his brother more firmly. He nodded and scanned around his surroundings.'' Where are we?"

Tentomon mentioned from above their heads,'' It appears that we fell in an underground cave." Elanna noticed that they stood on smooth rocks, slick with green algae. The walls of the cave was seen from behind it, but the river flowed in front of them, swiftly moving. She still coundn`t find the source of the dim light.

Izzy knelt by the river watched the swift currents." The river must have softened our fall and beached us here."

Elanna frowned at that. Why couldn` t she remember falling in the river?

" But how can we get out of here?" Matt sounded impatient.

Elanna put a gentle hand on his arm to calm him." We will continue and search."

Before she could take a step anywhere, Gabumon made a suspicious grunt. His ruby eyes carried as he sniffed the damp air. The kids and digimon waited patiently. They trusted his keen sense of smell." I smell something," said Gabumon.

Raimon also sniffed the air, also having a keen sense of smell. Her black eyes widened in bewilderment." Food?"

Elanna frowned again. She learned from her adventures that she shouldn` t expect that everything happening was real. Not everything was real to the touch. She began to learn the truth behind illusion, and she couldn` t bring her self to believe in Gabumon and Raimon` s sense of smell, even though the delicious scent of food filled her nose.

" Show us where," said Izzy. Before she could stop them, Gabumon and Raimon led the group upstream. Elanna stood still for a while, trying to believe, but she was still doubtful. She followed behind, hugging herself to keep warm from her damp clothing. They did n`t have to go far; for there on the floor, a colorful blanket spread on the ground, covered with silver plates and bowls of appetizing food. Every kind of food you could ever imagine filled every bowl and plate, overflowing. Already, the digimon went straight to eat, wolfing down the food in their vision.

" Matt, I`m hungry," TK said, looking down to the food hungrily.

" Ok, kiddo." Matt sat down with TK in his lap. He reached for a piece of peach pie and gave it to TK, who munched it in.

" Matt,'' Elanna said from behind," It might be an illusion." But Matt did n`t respond at all, watching his brother protectively. He even took a pear and bit in it, looking pleased at the taste.

Izzy looked up to Elanna, shrugging." It may be an illusion, but starvers can`t be choosers, you know." He knelt by Matt and took a boiled, seasoned egg, biting into it.

" Yeah, but soon you might wonder why you're still hungry after an hour." Her stomach suddenly growled, and her hand went to it. Elanna admitted that she was really hungry, and the food looked really tempting to eat. Sitting cross-legged by Matt` s other side, Elanna took some chocolate and slowly ate it, still not accepting the sweet flavor.

All ate in silence, their minds on the food. Soon, their hearing perked at a strange sound. It sounded like faint humming that was pleasant to the ear. They scanned around for the source, until TK gazed up to Elanna with wide eyes." Elanna, look!" he pointed to her chest.

Looking down, Elanna saw a glow from behind her pink shirt. She reached in and drew out her crest. It was warm to the touch, it`s blue-green-turquoise-aqua glow pulsating slowly, illuminating her face.

" Is it responding to something?" Patamon asked, his curious azure eyes on the crest.

The humming got louder until it was buzzing, not shrill to the ear. The glow brightened. Then something responded back. All looked up to see a stone wall with a small square-shaped glow, also pulsating blue-green-turquoise-aqua. The glow brightened and then dimmed, dissolving to reveal a small opening in place of the glow. Elanna` s crest stopped glowing, but it was still warm.

"Has the crest found a way out?'' wondered Izzy, his black eyes on the opening, ever inquisitive.

" It must be," Raimon said, confident." It never failed us."

Elanna gazed at the crest in her hands. She knew the crest never failed her at all. It was part of her. If the crest would fail her, then she would fail herself, too. But why was she feeling so uneasy? She did n`t understand why she was doubting the surroundings and food. It did n`t feel right to her. She felt a warm hand, touching her hand with concern. Looking up, Matt was smiling at her with kindness. Elanna smiled back, modestly, feeling better that someone believed in her. Matt helped her stand, smiling that secretive grin before turning to his brother, who was walking with Izzy to the opening. Elanna sqeezed her crest confidently and let it drop to her chest.

Izzy and Tentomon entered first in the opening, TK and Patamon following behind. Matt and Gabumon entered with Elanna and Raimon by their sides. The group stood in the darkness, letting their eyes adapt to it. But the darkness was to dark to be able to see. The dim light, which was shining from outside, was gone. The group was afraid to leave each other to avoid getting lost.

" Greetings," came a piercing, yet hushed feminine voice from above.

Abruptly, an obscure pearly light shone from everywhere without a source, filling every corner of the surroundings, banishing the darkness. The group jumped at the voice, moving closer to each other.

"Who's there?'' Matt demanded.

The voice sounded friendly, like it was welcoming them." I am Arachnimon, and welcome to my Hall of Illusions.''

" Hall of Illusions?" Tentomon murmured, gazing around. The group was in a sort of lengthened hall, but it was hard to tell, since the light colored the walls the same. The ceiling was so high that they couldn't see it. Elanna suddenly felt like she was standing in a universe of eternal light, where there was no darkness and all peace. She felt like she was lost in an illusion.

" Yes," the voice, Arachnimon, was answering,'' Where anyone can challenge his or her mind and solve my unsolvable enigmas. Pardon me, but I was eavesdropping. At the other side of my hall, there is the way out to outside. Only if you solve my riddles, you may leave this place."

Something in Arachnimon's voice made Elanna grow suspicious." Why should we believe you tell the truth?"

Arachnimon chuckled with polished courtesy." May I greet the Seer?"

Elanna staggered at the words. She felt the supportive arm of Matt around her waist, and she leaned against him, wondering. She suddenly visualized actually bowing respectably at her side as the spoke the words. She remembered that Tai and Joe were called the Master and the Reconciler. _Did that mean she had such power like them?_

Arachnimon spoke gently,'' Seer, you always see the truth in illusions, but I am telling the truth. The way out is at the other side. All you have to do is enter, solve a riddle, and you are on your way."

Elanna gazed at the boys and digimon. They were gazing at each other, seeming to think the suggestion of Arachnimon over. Izzy met Elanna's gaze and said," We have no other choice."

Elanna said nothing, looking downward. Inwardly, she grimaced. Must they trust Arachnimon? It was true that they had no other choice, but she felt that there must be a way. There must be. Only if she could see it .See. She shuddered all over at the word and inhaled a shaken breath. She gently tore herself from Matt's support and continued her way down the hall, Raimon hurrying to keep up. Her friends moved up with her.

Elanna had her blue eyes down, not seeing where she was going. She simply followed Matt's booted feet as he walked by her side. She could sense that Matt was concerned about her, but she said nothing, did nothing. She was so tranced by walking that she was jostled from her thoughts when she was stopped by Matt's hold on her arm. Looking up, she saw that they were blocked by a dead end ahead, though it seemed impossible to tell the difference from the same colors of the nearby walls.

" I knew it," Raimon hissed bitterly, her long, thin, curly, slender tail twitching. She was as doubtful as Elanna.

Arachnimon spoke again from above, like an announcer," In order to continue on your way, you must first solve a riddle."

" How many riddles must we solve?" Gabumon growled with the same bitterness as Raimon.

" Depends on your willingness." Elanna blinked at that. Willingness? What did that mean? She Arachnimon clear her throat." No sooner spoken then broken."

" Is that the first riddle?" asked Patamon.

No answer responded to him. Patamon gazed to the kids with puzzling azure eyes. Gabumon glanced at Raimon, both confused. Elanna turned to Matt, who was shrugging his shoulders with bewilderment. Even Izzy and Tentomon, the valuable vessels of never-ending knowledge, appeared lost at the riddle.

Then TK tugged on Elanna's shirt and she gazed down to him. He beckoned her to crouch. She knelt to his height, and he leaned to her ear. He didn't whisper, but spoke clearly," Could the answer be silence?"

Arachnimon again chuckled from above." The boy is correct." The dead end dissolved to reveal another part of the hall.

Elanna grinned at TK and hugged him warmly. TK giggled with happiness, and her heart swelled to see the young boy back to himself. Together, the group continued on their way. The hall seemed to ascend, but slowly._(" Perhaps the hall is bringing us to the surface,") _ Elanna thought with delight. They should be all right solving the riddles, and they would be out of here in no time. Soon, they entered a massive, closed chamber, also glowing with the same, hazy light.

" Now what?" muttered Tentomon.

" Oh, eager to solve another riddle?'' Arachnimon was sounding enthusiastic.

" We just want to get out of here," Matt said, biting the words.

" Oh." The voice sounded offended, insulted.

Elanna tightened her lips." Hey, we must not upset her," she said softly to her friends." She might be the only one who can take us out of here." She gazed at Matt with sharp eyes. He nearly blushed before looking away.

Then she heard Arachnimon speaking with childish gaiety." Voiceless, it cries. Wingless, it flies. Toothless, it bites. Mouthless, it mutters."

" It`s a hard one," said Gabumon.

Elanna feared that the riddles would get harder to solve. She pondered deeply, then noticed Matt was grinning knowingly, his grey-blue eyes sparkling." Matt, do you know?" Elanna asked, feeling guilty to snap at Matt earlier.

Matt nodded and winked at her." Wind."

From above, Arachnimon giggled." Excellent."

All of a sudden, as if a giant digimon inhaled a deep breath and heaved it out, a sudden gust of wind blasted from nowhere. Tentomon screamed with alarm, fluttering his gossamer wings furiously as Patamon tumbled backward over his head and feet.

" Matt!" TK screamed. Because of his light weight, the wind began to lift him off his feet. Matt grabbed on to TK`s hands and tried to hold on as TK` s feet swooped up in the air. TK`s hat flew off as Elanna`s pocket whipped open and her drawing of her beagle, Loxie, whipped around in the air. Her pocket knife, lead pencil, lead and paper pad sketch book was flying crazily, hitting everybody. Matt was strong enough to keep his place, but his feet began to slide forward as he tightened his grip on his brother. Gabumon managed to drive his talons into the ground, keeping a hold. Raimon started to fly upwards, and Gabumon grabbed her long enough for her to drive the metal lightning bolt at the tip of her tail into the ground. Izzy held on to Gabumon` s back as Elanna had her arms around Raimon`s waist.

As suddenly as the gust appeared, it stopped blowing, and everything was calm. TK fell into Matt` s arms, both collapsing to the ground. Tentomon and Patamon gathered their balance and hovered with befuddlement. Elanna pushed back her golden hair from her vision and gazed around to make sure her friends were all right. Her stuff fell beside her, and she stuffed into her open Velcro pocket, which she shut once more. Matt was picking up TK` s hat as Izzy stood up, dusting himself off, looking annoyed.

" What was the meaning of that?" Izzy demanded, gazing upward.

" This is the Hall of Illusions," Arachnimon said," Where you can experience the riddle."

" You could warn us," snarled Matt, soothing his shaken brother.

" You didn't ask."

Matt burst into a standing position, his clenched fists shaking, his grey-blue eyes blazing upward." Why you!"

"Stop," Elanna expressed the word with sharp boldness. Matt returned his glare at her, his face twisted with fury. Elanna`s blue eyes deepened, staring right in Matt` s eyes, unwavering, until he finally looked away. Elanna would never lose her temper to anyone, but she was, too, upset at Arachnimon for what had happened. She knew that anger didn't help anything or anybody. She knew. She had done that, and it hurt her deeper then she thought. She stood up, sighing. She said softly," We must continue, but this time, we will be alert and ready."

She didn't really have the qualities a leader would have – she always leaved the choices up to Tai – but she felt she was now responsible to watch over her friends and take them to safety from Arachnimon. After all, Tai was the leader, and he was her brother. To her surprise, all nodded in agreement at her, even Matt. The wall ahead dissolved into another part of the hall, and the group continued on their way. Izzy, TK, Tentomon and Patamon volunteered to walk ahead, their eyes scanning carefully, but with curiosity instead of caution. The rest walked behind, taking up as back guards.

Elanna heard Matt clearing his throat." Elanna? I apologize."

She glanced sidelongly over to Matt." Why?"

Matt`s eyes softened for an instant, then hardened once again. He gazed downward, uncertain of what to say.

Elanna brought her eyes forward." I know what you feel, Matt. Don't worry. We will get out of here and find our friends. You needn't apologize to me about earlier. I understand."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Matt was smiling, not a secretive grin, but a warm, almost handsome smile that she seldom saw." It's like you can read my mind," he said.

Elanna blushed deeply, shyly gazing back. Then a bitter cold breeze bit her cheek, freezing it so that she cried out in pain. It startled her. Matt held up an arm to shield the coldness from her face, protecting her. He moved his face towards her`s, and gave a gentle kiss where the breeze bit her. The warmness came back to her cheek where he kissed her, causing her to blush a deep scarlet. His ash-blond hair swayed in the breeze. The rest moved closer to them, now cautious.

Elanna heard Arachnimon speaking from above, but something in her voice made Elanna pause breathing. She sounded like she was planning something. But what?" Here is the third riddle. What lives in winter, dies in summer, and grows with it's roots upward?"

" Oh, it's right at the tip of my tongue!" exclaimed Tentomon.

Izzy was quick to answer." An icicle!"

Elanna`s neck hairs prickled." NO!" she shrieked, and then fell into a horrified silence. The boys gazed at her in puzzlement, then they heard cracks from above. Sudden cracks and quakes were present.

" Run!" Elanna bellowed.

At the same instant, icicles of all sizes plummeted from above. Gabumon heaved Raimon out of the way as Tentomon and Patamon dodged icicles in midair. Izzy dove from an approaching gigantic icicle's path, which crashed a few feet away, showering him with bits of broken ice. Matt snatched TK by his waist and shielded him as an icicle crashed behind them, right where they were standing only two seconds before.

Elanna was so concerned about her friends that didn't pay attention to herself. She didn't know that a sharp, slender was plummeting toward her. She noticed it, but too late. She moved out of the way, but not fast enough. The tip scraped Elanna's right upper arm, tearing her t-shirt sleeve and drawing a thin, rugged line of blood among her upper arm.

"Ah!" Elanna gasped, gripping her arm, resisting the sudden waves of pain, her arm numbing form both pain and coldness.

" Elanna!" Matt ran to her, holding her arm gently, offering concern. He put his arms around her in a warm hug, again offering concern, and also support." What happened?"

Elanna shook her head, meaning that she would be all right." Just a graze." She let go of her grip and looked down to her arm. The graze was not worse. She would do fine for now. She squeezed her fist to bring feeling into her numb arm.

" I apologize for any injuries, Seer," Arachnimon said ashamedly, but Elanna grimaced slightly." You'd better be sorry," Matt said through clenched teeth. Arachnimon chose not to answer. Arachnimon was not ashamed, but taunting. Elanna could notice the emotions in voices, as well.

Elanna gazed up, wishing to see what creature the voice belonged to." Why do you try to hurt us? We did nothing to you, Arachnimon."

Arachnimon answered with carelessness," If you want to get out here, riddle me this. This is light as a feather, yet no can hold it for long."

Elanna drew in a sharp breath, stiffening up. She knew the answer immediately." No. No, no, no! I refuse to answer it!''

" Then you will be stuck here forever."

" Elanna?" Matt said with worry.

Elanna gazed to him, then to the others with sorrow." If I answer this riddle . . . " She shut her eyes and shook her head violently." No, I won't! I don't want to lose you guys."

She felt touches on her arms. She shoved them away, but Matt held on her shoulders until she calmed down. Her eyes opened and gazed at him. Matt spoke tenderly," Elanna, it might be our only hope."

" No."

" Do it!"

Elanna bit on her lower lip, shaking her head. Seven pairs of eyes eyed her, pleading her silently. Elanna tried to swallow her sudden dry throat." It must be an illusion. None of this which will happen is real. Not real." Matt let go of her, and she sighed, closing her eyes." The answer to this riddle is . . . one's breath.''

Afraid to know, yet she already knew what would happen, she heard her friends stop breathing and gasping for breathe. Opening her eyes, she saw the group clawing at their throats, struggling to inhale a breath. Their eyes were wide with panic. They could not breathe!

" Give me another riddle!" Elanna screamed, sudden tears forming in her eyes.

" Why?'' Arachnimon asked.

" Please! Anything to save them!"

" It can't be seen, can't be heard, can't be felt, can't be smelt. It lies behind stars, empties and fills holes. It ends life, kills laughter. It's everywhere and nowhere."

Elanna began to pant with panic. How could she answer that?! Behind her, she heard her friends still gasping for breath, but they sounded weaker._(" They are losing their strength! They are going to die because of me!")_ She was so blind to be unable to stop that digimon. Elanna clenched her fists, angry tears streaming down her face. She was blind to her friends. She was blind to herself. She jolted with recognition. Blind . . .

" Darkness is the answer!" she screamed.

Abruptly, everything went black. She heard her friends panting, able to breathe. Overjoyed that her friends were okay, Elanna nearly sobbed with ecstasy. She reached out for them, feeling the darkness, seeking for a friendly touch. But she couldn't find them. Worried, she felt farther for any solid structure.

" Raimon! Matt!" She waited, but no one answered her." Guys!" Still nothing. She again gazed upward." Arachnimon! Where are my friends?"

Arachnimon's voice changed completely, now scheming." What friends? They are nothing but mere illusions, Seer."

" Why are you calling me the Seer? Who am I?"

" You are the Seer of Bravery."

Elanna shut her eyes to hold back new tears." Where are they?"

" Why should you care?" Arachnimon spoke, the voice coming from behind her.

Elanna popped her eyes open, her body went stiff. Her voice was hard with emotions." I always care. I never stop caring, Arachnimon."

Arachnimon answered back," You are the Seer of Bravery who sees everything. You see the empathy behind courage, hope, love, friendship, reliability, sincerity, knowledge and bravery, or any other quality. You can see the truth past the lies. You are able to see who or what is in people's minds, know and understand the emotions. You can see true souls. You can see the truth behind illusions. You can see the reality. Because of all that, you must be destroyed."

" No . . . " Elanna murmured, slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

" Riddle me this, riddle me that. What have eyes, yet cannot see?"

As Arachnimon spoke the riddle, the darkness slowly lightened up, just enough Elanna's eyes to adapt. She heard a faint clink from behind her, and she twisted around in alarm. She saw a dark figure against the darkness, it seemed to crawl toward her. It made metallic clinks as it crawled. The light brightened, and soon, she could see the figure well. The light reflected off eight metallic legs of a small red spider that was crawling. Two small eyes of deep blue were unblinkingly eyeing her. Elanna gasped, stepping back.

" Needles, storms, potatoes, and . . . you, the Seer."

She felt a cold touch on her shoulder, and she gave out a frightened yell, jerking herself from the touch. The light brightened into a hazy, white glow, and Elanna gazed around. A black web covered a wall, jet-black against soft white. A gigantic spider-like digimon gripped on the web with her six slim, scarlet legs. The other two legs were black claws, tucked under her body. Eight eyes the color of a cloudless sky, but not as innocent, glared at Elanna with loathing delight. Saliva dripped from her two long fangs.

Then Elanna saw her friends wrapped with black web silk, wrapped all over except their heads, looking like cocoons. Even the digimon were covered in the silk. They struggled hard to free themselves, mumbling behind their muffled mouths, which were covered with web silk.

Thousands and thousands of tiny red spider digimon crawled toward her from everywhere, surrounding her inot a circle of scarlet. Elanna began to pant in terror – one of her reactions to panic.

Arachnimon was using a long ago terror of her's – spiders. When she was little, she was in a zoo. She was looking at some spiders from behind the glass when someone purposely smashed the glass, setting all those spiders free. She was little – it still haunted her because of the first time it happened. Thousands of tiny, blue reflected eyes gazed at her, giving her unpleasant shivers all over.

" No!" Elanna whimpered." They're all illusions, illusions . . . " She began to chant the same phrase over and over under her breath.

" A Seer who cannot see," Arachnimon said. She shook her head, sneering." Pathetic. A worthless Digidestined.''

Elanna began to shake with growing rage. She was _not_ worthless to her friends. She was valuable to them, as each one of them was valuable to each other. She would not let that spidery digimon take control of her." It's all an illusion. The spiders are not real. They are not _real_! " Her crest glowed blue-green-turquoise-aqua, and abruptly, changed to silver. An aurora surrounded her body. The silver aurora was hazy, shadowy, rippling in the air with tiny spiral streaks of black shooting from her body. The aurora reflected off the small spiders, and they simply dissolved into thin air, unable to resist the power of the aurora. Elanna gazed at Arachnimon with hidden rage, the rage she thought she would never have. It hid beneath all the gentleness, bravery and empathy, waiting to be revealed.

Elanna bellowed," You are not REAL! Reflection of Shadow!" A spiral of silver and black light emitted from her fists. The light was so bright that it stabbed pain in her eyes, forcing her to shut her eyes. Even though, her eyes still hurt painfully. She heard Arachnimon screaming in the surroundings of shadowy light, then suddenly she silenced.

The light and the aurora dissolved. Even though her eyes were closed, Elanna sensed that Arachnimon and her spider children were gone forever. Her knees buckled under her, and she collapsed to her hands and knees, panting hard. Her eyes no longer hurt. She heard the voices of her friends speaking out and the running of footsteps. She felt hands holding her shoulders, supporting her, letting her gather her breath and strength.

" Elanna, are you injured?" Matt asked with worry.

Elanna shook her head." No, I don't think so. I am just exhausted." She opened her eyes, gazing up. She saw her friends widening their eyes, involuntarily jerking backward from her in alarm." What? What is the matter?"

Matt frowned in concerned puzzlement." Can you see us?"

Elanna was confused." Yes, Matt, I can see you. I can see you all." Then she realized. She remembered that Tai and Joe received some physical changes since they got their power. She got her power, and she might be changed." Did . . . did I change?"

Izzy gazed at her with amazement." Your eyes . . . they are all white, irises and pupils, too."

" And you have black streaks in your bangs and hair," added Patatmon. Startled, Elanna felt for her hair and brought it into her vision. In her bangs, and in some of her longer hair, there were plenty of thin, black streaks that resembled as if some used a paintbrush on her hair. She gaped at it in awe.

" They must be side affects on you from your power," said Tentomon.

" But it doesn't matter," TK said with confidence as he gazed around the group." She is still our Elanna." He looked to her with brightness in his azure eyes." And you saved us."

" And look!" Gabumon exclaimed, pointing to behind Elanna. She looked upward and saw a narrow stairway sprouting from their feet, opening to the surface." The way out!"

" They way out . . ." Elanna murmured. She stood up with the help of Matt." It was there the whole time. We had to see the truth behind the illusion to find the way out."

" And you did see the truth," Raimon said proudly, grinning at her human friend." You defiantly the Seer!"

With Patamon leading the way, the group ran upstairs, eager to get to the surface. Elanna was left behind, watching them with her new eyes, the eyes of pure white. She pondered Raimon's words." I am?" she whispered, then smiled with her usual gentleness." I am the Seer."

Matt returned to her. He was smiling back, looking not awed at her like the others, but the same smile with the same loyal tenderness. He held out a hand, and, without any modesty, Elanna took his hand. He squeezed affectionately, and, together, they went upstairs to the surface, to freedom.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Power of the Crests: Essence of Earth

Power of the Crests Saga: Part Four

Essence of Earth

Original Author: Debbie (Dai-chan)

Rewriter: Celestra

Who likes Mimi? *Raise hand*Mimi's power is . . . Earth! * Dancing in front of mirror" I`m gonna to be the fairest of them all! Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Answer: Mimi is the fairest of them all!*Sweatdrop*" Ooooooookay, I` ll go for most beautiful of them all." Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who` s the most beautiful of them all? Answer: Mimi is the most beautiful of them all!*Sweatdrop* One more time, sincerest of them all." Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who` s the sincerest of them all? Answer: Mimi is the sincerest of all!"* Nuts! Why can't I beat Mimi?* Debbie an Mimi answer at the same time: Because she/me is better then you!"*Laughing hysterically* Oh well, on with the story. Dedication Award time! It goes to . . . Debbie (Dai-chan). Read the story if you like Mimi! Read the story even if you don't like Mimi!

A leaf tickled her nose. Her senses abruptly woke, and she sneezed, sending the leaf flying up in the air. She opened her eyes and saw that she was covered with colorful leaves. Shreds of sunlight winked at her through the spaces between the rainbow-colored leaves. She sat up on her knees, brushing off leaves from her pink dress and light brown hair. Her surroundings seemed the same – thick, colorful trees, pleasant nature sounds, and drifting leaves from high branches. Only one thing was different. She was alone.

" Where am I? Hello?" Mimi murmured. She took her hat, which was by her feet, shook it free from the leaves, and put it on, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. Mimi gazed around her right and left, looking for any familiar glimpses of her friends. She noticed a small bump in the leaves, beginning to stir. It must be Palmon.

She crawled to her and helped brush off the leaves." Palmon, are you all right?" Mimi asked, concerned. Palmon smiled her sweet grin, her emerald eyes glittering. Mimi smiled back in relief. Palmon was very close to her, and she would be quite lost if something bad happened to Palmon.

Mimi looked up at the sounds of dry crunches on leaves, coming closer." Mimi? Palmon?" came a feminine voice. She saw Sora shuffling through the jungle toward them with Biyomon flying ahead.

" Oh, Sora!" Overjoyed to see her, Mimi stood and ran after for Sora. She embraced her tightly.

Sora returned the hug, smiling." I'm here. It's all right." Mimi let go of her and saw the concern on Sora's face." But we must find our friends as soon as we can."

" But how?" Mimi said." This place doesn't look familiar to me."

" You are right." Sora also scanned around, taking in the surroundings." I remember Myotismon attacking us. Then Tai and Joe glowing . . . " She stopped, her amber eyes meeting her hazel eyes.

" Where are they?'' Biyomon spoke out the girls' thoughts.

" Where are you?!" Palmon shouted, cupping her plantlike hands around her mouth.

Sora and Mimi also called out for a moment, then Mimi saw the two boys with their digimon coming toward them through the jungle, brushing off leaves. At first glance, Mimi knew the boys would never be the same as before. They were different now. Tai, with his eyes of fire and that strand of red hair, seemed now secure and deliberate then before, no longer impatient. Joe, with his strange, meditative voice and the lock of pale blue, was more composed and judicious. For a reason, their unfamiliar personalities frightened her a bit.

Mimi moved closer to Sora, whispering," They scare me, Sora.''

Sora genially patted her on her arm, whispering back," I know, Mimi." She took a deep breath and stepped forward to the approaching boys." What happened?"

Tai seemed to hesitate for an instant before speaking," We tried to protect you all from Myotismon with our powers, but . . . " He stopped, glancing sidelong upward at Joe.

Joe's dusky eyes were peculiarly wistful." Our powers were too weak."

They sounded like they were . . . humiliated. Mimi could see the confusion on Sora's face. She admitted that she was confused, too, and gazed perplexedly at the boys. Sora gave out a small sigh." Well, let us hope that the others escaped from Myotismon." She turned to Tai, rich concern in her eyes." How is your chest?"

Tai unconsciously touched his chest and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He took several deep breaths to make his chest expand. His red eyes sparkled with a bit of marvel." The pain is gone."

Mimi wondered at that. She didn't know what had happened to Tai, Sora, Elanna, and TK when they were separated by Phyrimon. Maybe Tai's chest somehow hurt when he got his power. Mimi gazed at the brown-haired boy with puzzlement.

Agumon's voice brought the group's attention to him." We need to find a way to search for our friends."

" How?" expressed Mimi with anxiety." This place is unfamiliar. How could we find them if we don't know where we are?" She didn't mean to be cynical, but it was true. They were hopelessly lost.

Biyomon volunteered," I will fly up and take a look over the jungle." She flapped her wings and soared up through an opening in the tall trees.

Mimi watched the pink bird disappear in the sky, then sat down on the leaves. She became depressed; she began to lose hope that they would ever find their friends again. She was overjoyed to see them back together, but thanks to that creepy digimon, Myotismon, they were separated once again. She wondered if the friends were supposed to be separated for a particular reason, she wished to know.

She tucked her hands behind her knees, looking up at Sora as she spoke to the boys." You guys, you have to promise us, don't try to use your powers. It might be too hazardous to risk your lives to use them. Promise us?"

Tai again glanced to Joe, who nodded once with a faint smile on his lips. Sighing, Tai turned to Sora and nodded at her. Mimi saw Sora tighten her lips a bit. She didn't look satisfied at Tai's hesitation, but she nodded, sealing the agreement.

Mimi gazed up and saw Biyomon hovering downward to the group. She landed by Sora and shrugged her wings regretfully." The jungle is everywhere. I couldn't see anything else, Sora."

Sora sighed regretfully and nodded understandingly. She seemed to ponder for a moment, looking anxious. Then Mimi saw Sora smiling with new hope." We can use our digivices."

Mimi made no move toward her digivice on the shoulder strap on her bag, since the rest already had a hold on their digivices. Mimi watched her friends fidgeting with their digivices, each kid with a different reaction. Joe gazed at his digivice with speculation, with an arched eyebrow as he studied it. Tai, the same old Tai, frowned at his digivice, grumbling under his breath. For a moment, Mimi thought she saw Tai's red eyes blaze brighter, like a provoked camp fire. Sora sighed, as always, as she checked her digivice, her eyes growing sad. Mimi guessed, by their reactions, that the digivices weren't working.

Mimi was startled by a strange nudge inside her body. She didn't understand, but somehow, she received a heartbeat unlike her own – actually, four heartbeats, all different then her own beats within her chest. They were not in her mind – she didn't imagine them. The heartbeats were there for a purpose. It was like the heartbeats were tugging her, urging her. She felt that the heartbeats came from Far East, at her left.

She stood and faced east, cocking her head. She tried to listen to the four heartbeats with her psyche, not her ears. She felt that her friends were watching her.

" What's the matter, Mimi?" she heard Joe saying with light concern.

" I . . . sense something. I don't know it is." Mimi closed her eyes, trying to focus on the four heartbeats. Somehow, she could recognize the heartbeats as easily as her own voice. The beats were very familiar. Three of the heartbeats seemed masculine while the other one was feminine. One was very young, cheerful and blithe, as the second one was very eager, beating the fastest. The third was distinct, soft and gentle as the last one was gentle, brave and sympathetic.

Mimi popped her eyes open in awe." My goodness, I can feel them! I can feel our friends essences!" Her friends were gaping at her in astonishment. Mimi was suddenly delighted and excited." Oh! Could it be my power?"

" If so, it would be an awesome power," Sora said, grinning. Then she became concerned." But, Mimi, you have to be careful."

" Oh, of course, Sora! I will be fine!" Ecstasy burst in her chest nearly drowning out the beats of the four essences. Mimi was so excited to be able to find her friends. She began to eastward, where the essences were, excitement blinding her senses except her new power. Suddenly, vines wrapped around her waist, stopping her in her tracks. Looking back, she saw that Palmon was using her Poison Ivy to hold her down. The others were unmoving.

" Calm down, Mimi," Sora said serenely, but firmly. She used her characteristic gesture – hands on hips, her eyes hooded." We are not in a hurry. The others will be all right."

Mimi inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself." Right." But she was still thrilled, both about her power and her capability to find her friends. Within her chest, she could feel the essences beating with a powerful life.

The group walked all afternoon, following Mimi with her trusting power. The essences were not getting closer, so that meant that the friends were pretty far to find in one day. Mimi was focused by the essences as she led her friends eastward. The reason that she could only sense four essences, not eight, as she thought, was that she realized that the digimon must have the same essences as their human partners. Matt and Gabumon had the same loyal essence as TK and Patamon had the cheerful essence. Same thing for Elanna and Raimon, and Izzy with Tentomon. It was like they shared a heartbeat, living the same.

The three male essences were unchanged, but she noticed that the female essence, which she recongnized as Ealnna's, was altered into a deeper, braver, empathetic and understanding heartbeat. She could almost see Elanna's essence in her mind; the image was the very exact image as the Crest of Bravery's image – a heart with a circle in a circle and the peace lines going down the heart into the first, larger circle and then into the second, smaller circle. Only it had a single ray of light among the peace lines, tracing the outside of them. Mimi guessed that Elanna had found her power.

They stopped for the night, deciding to sleep for tomorrow, to get their energy back. At that instant, Mimi sensed a fifth essence among the four essences, so strong that it's beats drowned out the other beats. The fifth was not familiar, but it was masculine, and it seemed to be sleeping. The essence was so tempting that Mimi couldn't stop thinking about it as she went to sleep. She slept for a small time. The essence kept her fully awake, and she wanted to find that essence.

Sitting up, Mimi stayed quiet, listening to the essence pulsating with a strong life. She wanted to find that essence, but she thought it was best to go alone. It would be easier for her, and faster, too. Palmon was peacefully sleeping nearby, and Mimi carefully stood up, so as not to wake her.

Her friends were also snoozing near, weary from the walk. She tiptoed eastward, where she could feel the essence pulsating strongly. She was at the edge of the clearing when a voice stopped her.

" Where are you going, Mimi?" Joe asked from behind her, his voice quiet.

Mimi forgot that Joe was keeping first watch. She turned around, hiding her hands behind her back, looking girlish as she met the tall boy's gaze. His digimon, Gomamon, was lying near the fire, resting his head on his flippers, his pale golden-green eyes on them. The eyes of Joe and Gomamon were remarkably the very same, wistful and observant.

" Uh, I couldn't sleep," Mimi nearly stammered under his wistful gaze. She stood straighter, smiling slightly." I just want to be alone for a while, okay?"

Joe smiled and nodded." Be careful," he whispered before turning to talk with his digimon. He had an amazing grace that seemed so like the movements of water, silent and smooth. Staring at his almost beautiful walk, Mimi realized that she was blushing hotly at his effective voice and grace, and she quickly turned around, rubbing her cheeks. She ducked under the jungle and gazed back through the branches to find Joe talking with Gomamon.

It was absurd. She was acting all over again like a foolish, blushing girl. He'd never like a self-centered girl like her. She admitted that she had a small crush on him, but she would never admit it out loud. She always liked to joke, tease him, but inside, she was awkward, shy. Why, oh why was it that he had a pleasant personality that she would do anything to make herself noticed?! It was _so _silly of her. Sighing, Mimi turned her thoughts from Joe to the pulsating essence.

Stepping over low scrubs, Mimi followed the essence; it's beats growing stronger by the minute. She wouldn't allow herself to get too excited, and she kept her eagerness under control until she stepped in another sizeable clearing. The essence was strongest here. Puzzled, Mimi gazed around the clearing. Yes, the essence was here – she could feel it pulsating almost thunderous in her chest, like it was drumming in her ears. But no one was there. She walked right into the center, where the essence was – underground. Suddenly, Mimi sensed then essence yawning, like it was waking.

She stepped back, seeing a part of the ground falling apart, as if a plant was struggling to grow. She was right. A gigantic plant sprouted from the ground, all wrapped with vast, silky leaves, growing higher and higher until it's top nearly reached the treetops. The plant began to blossom, peeling off leaves until it looked like it was wearing a robe made of those leaves. The plant had a head – a human-like face buried beneath a leafy hood. It opened its wide eyes, deep green eyes that were unblinking.

The plant digimon gazed down to the girl and beamed. His voice was pleased." Hmm, I am honored to see a magnificent lady waking me." He bowed deeply, gracefully." Greetings, Guide."

Mimi nearly giggled at his bow." Oh, I'm not a guide or anything like that."

The digimon drifted lower until he was a few feet taller then her." But, oh, you are the Guide."

Mimi cocked her head." Why am I?"

" Well, only the Guide can sense my essence, since I am nearly _impossible_ to be found." A hand made entirely of vines reached out, one leafy finger pointing to the crest on her chest, not touching it." Besides, you have the Crest of Sincerity.''

Mimi looked down to her crest. The tag was polished brass with a green hued crest tucked beneath the glass screen. A small image of an outlined teardrop, with two circles of smaller sizes within, was carved on the crest. Simple yet symbolic. She fingered her crest and sighed." Sometimes, I think I'm not worthy to the Crest of Sincerity."

The digimon widened his eyes as wide as he could and clasped his leafy hand over his chest in a show of shock." By the roots of mine! The Guide, not worthy." He shook his head, not believing.

Mimi smiled at his actions." What is your name, sir?"

The digimon again drifted lower until his green eyes met her hazel eyes at her height." Oh, you needn't call me sir. Vinamon is my name, your humble servant."

Mimi blinked." Servant? You mean you will do anything I command?" Vinamon nodded. Inwardly, Mimi smiled slyly. Imagine! A servant for life, who would do anything she said! She would defiantly enjoy it. Then she remembered something. She remembered that she had tricked two kind of digimon – Otamamon and Gekomon – to serve her, lying to them that she would sing for them later. She remembered Tai and Joe risking their lives to find her, trying to get her back, but she rejected them, not believing them. Then Sora came into her bad dream to remind her how important she was to the kids and to her crest. Mimi sighed, shaking her head." No, it's not right for you to be my servant."

Vinamon was puzzled." Why?"" I have learned that thinking first about friends is more valuable then thinking only of myself. Caring and honesty are valuable."

Vinamon simply smiled. He curled around her, true to his name, careful not to touch her as if too humbled to touch a highly honored lady. Mimi felt his essence warming her, filling her every fiber with affection. He spoke," That's why I vowed to serve only the Guide of Sincerity." He turned to face eastward, cocking his head.'' You are traveling with seven of your friends?"

Mimi nodded, then stopped." How do you know?"

Vinamon grinned heartily." I can hear the sincerity in your voice.'' He again gazed eastward." You are trying to find your other friends, the other Digidestined."

Mimi looked down, frowning." Yeah, but the essence I was sensing was yours, not the others. Some friend I am."

" And the Master and Reconciler are with you."

" Yes, Mimi looked up, nodding." They are Tai and Joe."

Vinamon echoed her nod, quietly watching east. She thought she saw the slightest grimace passing over his plant-like face, but he smiled warmly. He uncurled from her, again standing before her.'' Why don't you go and get your friends here? I believe I might have a way to aid you find your friends."

" You do?" Mimi beamed, clapping her hands together." Oh, that's great!"

" But it must be a secret between us." Mimi gazed at him perplexingly. She saw two rosy spots in each of Vinamon's cheeks, and she felt a heavy meekness in his essence. He continued," It's better if I'm not mentioned to your friends. I am timid, you know."

" But do you promise to take us to our friends?" Mimi wanted to be sure.

Vinamon bowed his head." I do promise. You have nothing to fear."

Mimi smiled with sweet satisfaction." Sleep well, Vinamon."

" Farewell, Guide."

Mimi turned to leave the clearing. She could sense Vinamon's essence softening down until it seemed as far as the other four essences, but she knew he was near. She arrived at the campfire, still smiling, until she saw Joe standing and walking toward her. She stopped in her tracks, unconsciously hiding her hands behind her back girlishly.

" Mimi, do you have any idea how long you have been gone?" Joe demanded. He didn't sound angry, but he was sounding truly worried. His eyes were rich with concern, gazing down to her.

" Was I?" Mimi grinned bashfully at him." I'm sorry, Joe. I was pondering for a while that I didn't notice."

" I was really worried about you, Mimi," he said softly.

Mimi blinked in wonder at the tall boy." You were?"

Joe flickered his eyes away for a moment, seeming to hesitate before gazing back to her. Mimi couldn't sense his essence – it must be blocked, perhaps by his power." What did you think about?"

Mimi fidgeted with her fingers before answering," Oh, I think I might have a way to find our friends."

She felt the wistful eyes of the Reconciler, not Joe, studying her, searching through her for the truth, so that she felt shivers running up her back. It was not unpleasant. Joe smiled warmly and touched her shoulder, giving her a caring pat." Good night, Mimi," he whispered in her ear before he went to sit by the fire with a sleeping Gomamon.

Mimi blushed deeply, murmuring," You too, Joe." She hastened to her sleeping digimon's side and went to sleep. Joe's calm touch on her shoulder was still there when she drifted into sleep.

The group walked all morning, following Mimi, trusting her power. Mimi wasn't used to being a leader, but she found it pleasing and helpful. Perhaps it was why she was called the Guide. She did enjoy guiding people. Not actually leading, but simply showing the way. She could sense the four distinct essences, softly pulsating within her chest, along with the intense essence, beating strongly. Mimi could sense Vinamon moving nearby, leading her toward her missing friends. He kept in the shadows from the rest, very shy, she could tell by his essence. She and her friends walked in silence until they stopped because of a faint rustling at their far left.

" What was that?" Tai cautioned, instinctively stepping in front of Sora in order to protect her. Sora looked slightly alarmed, shifting closer to him. Joe also stepped in front Mimi, with a cautious push on her arm to move her back.

Mimi smiled reassuringly to her friends, moving around Joe." Don't worry. He's a friend." Joe held on her arm, still pulling her behind him." Who is this?"

The rustlings were getting closer, and soon, a digimon in leafy robes sprouted from behind the tree's shadows, a faint smile touching his lip-less mouth. He kept a distance from the kids, still drifting near the shadows." Greetings. My name is Vinamon."

" Are you following us?" Palmon said warily, her emerald eyes narrowed.

" No, I am not following you. I am leading you."

" Leading us?" Sora repeated, puzzled.

Vinamon nodded, smiling warmly toward Mimi. His essence warmed her again with affection." The Guide came to me last night, and I offered my humbled help to her and you all to find your other friends."

" Mimi?" Joe gazed to Mimi with his dusky eyes. He seemed a bit bewildered and. . . hurt. He said softly," You told me you were only thinking, pondering."

Mimi quickly answered," Vinamon told me to keep himself as a secret. He is shy." She felt Vinamon shifting closer to her, drifting behind her, heavy modesty in his essence. Her friends watched her in puzzlement, watching Vinamon with distrust.

Agumon crossed his thick arms, his green eyes as hard as his human's, Tai's." Are you really leading us, Vinamon? I thought Mimi was leading us."

" I am," Mimi said." I sensed four essences in the east, the essences of our friends. They are so far. Vinamon is only helping me."

" How could you believe that he tells the truth?" Tai said, his red eyes nearly blazing.

" I would not be a loyal servant to the Guide if I would lie to her," Vinamon said humbly. Mimi sensed that he was hurt inside." I would never lie to her."" It's not right," Palmon muttered, shaking her flowered head. She turned to Mimi, looking unusually distrustful." How can you know if he's not an evil digimon who leads you the wrong way?"

Mimi felt deep shame growing in Vianmon's essence and looked up to him. He bowed his head, closing his eyes in humiliation. He appeared hunched, disgraced.

She felt anger bursting in her essence, and she whirled around to her friends, scowling." Hey, buzz off! Vinamon isn't harming you, but helping you. How can you criticize him like that? You don't even know him. I thought you wanted to find our friends."

" We do, Mimi," Sora said gently.

" Then let Vinamon help!" Mimi's anger nearly stressed in her chest, until she sensed her essence going red with fury. She struggled to keep it down." I am the only one here who can find our friends. If you don't want Vinamon to help, then I won't help you, either. I will find our friends all by myself, with Vinamon's help, of course."

Mimi turned on her heel and stomped into the jungle. She felt Vinamon following after her, comfort warming his essence. She could hear Joe's calls of her name. All though he sounded a bit sorrowful, she chose to ignore him. Even though she could feel a bit of the essences from her friends, they vanished beneath her wrath.

The other four essences that came from east barely floated over her wrath. She followed after them, muttering under her breath unpleasantly. Why would her own friends reject Vinamon's help? Who cares if he is a digimon? Just because he's a digimon, it didn't mean he had to be evil. He helped her search for the others. He would never harm her or her friends. He said so.

Mimi suddenly stopped in her tracks. She couldn't sense the four essences anymore. They were vanished in an instant.

" What's wrong, Guide?" asked Vinamon, wavering near.

Mimi turned to him, now worried." The essences are gone."

Vinamon seemed surprised and turned eastward, cocking his head to listen. A light frown passed over his face, then his eyes narrowed. He turned to her, saying," Perhaps we are too far to sense them."

Mimi wasn't sure. Perhaps she let her anger smother the beats of the essences. She took several deep breaths, easing down her wrath, and tried again. Nothing. She suddenly felt weary, leaning against a tree.

Vinamon's essence was covered with concern as he gazed at her." I think you need a rest. You might have used too much of your power."

Mimi slid down into a sitting position. Her hat fell back, hanging by its drawstring around her neck. She pulled her knees to her chest and tucked her hands behind her knees. She remembered that she used this gesture often when she was depressed or tired. Vinamon drifted lower, as if going to sit by her, but he didn't.

Mimi glanced upward to him." Do you think we will find them?"

Vinamon gently smiled." You Guide. Only you can find them."

" Only I can find them," Mimi quietly repeated. Sighing, she leaned back against the truck, bringing her hazel eyes to the sky." Maybe I shouldn't leave my friends. They could get lost without me."

" Are you thinking about them?" Mimi felt a light contempt in Vinamon's essence as he spoke." They don't believe you."

Mimi eyed Vinamon warily." Are you trying to make me forget?"

Vinamon spoke back eloquently." I am reminding you. After all your help to your friends, they reject you." His green eyes were hooded." Not very good friends, if you ask me."

Mimi grew sad. Vinamon didn't really know the truth. Her friends were very dear to her. They were really her first true friends, who saw the sincere, devout girl behind the self centered, air-headed ditz. They were the ones who helped her discover herself, along with the help of the Crest of Sincerity. She closed her eyes, trying not to shed tears.

She heard Vinamon saying," Why don't you rest for a while? I will get some food for you. It's not good for the Guide to be fragile and feeble."

She felt Vinamon's essence fading as he left her in search for food. She felt utterly bare without Vinamon's essence and the four essences. She felt tired from using too much of her power, but most of all, she felt greatly empty. Even though she was popular, well known back home, now she never felt so lonely. She was lonely without her friends. She missed every one of them, missed their support, encouragement, and love.

As quick as her heart could beat, three new essences pulsated within her chest. She opened her eyes, sitting up, silently listening to them. They were not the four essences she was following after, but they were familiar. They were the essences of Tai, Joe, and Sora. They were grieved, sorrowful.

" Why is my power guiding me to them?" Mimi murmured, mystified. She stood up and headed westward, toward her friends. The essences were unwavering, and she was able to follow them without any trouble. It took her only a few moments, and she stopped just before the edge of a clearing. She could hear the humming of a small stream, and she sensed the three essences nearby, richly saddened, with a bit of bitter rage.

Mimi still felt guilty about leaving her friends, and she knelt by several bushes, hiding herself. Peeking through the bush branches, Mimi saw her friends sitting by the stream, gazing at Vinamon, who looked regretful. Mimi was perplexed, since she could not sense his essence. ("_What is Vinamon doing with them?_**")**

Joe was standing, shaking his head violently, arms crossed." I can't believe this."

" Who knows if she is like that?" murmured Sora, her amber eyes lowered to the ground.

" But she's not like that!" Palmon exclaimed, looking almost fierce, her emerald eyes glaring around at the friends.

" Who knows, Palmon?" said Biyomon by her side. Her sapphire eyes were as soft as her partner's." Even you know that. You are bonded to her."

Palmon lost her fierce expression, her eyes becoming troubled." Yes, but . . . '' She lowered her head.

Tai was surprisingly sad, also sitting by Sora. His fire eyes were like dying ashes with little life in them." Mimi, lying to us."

Mimi was startled.(" _Just what is going on here?_") She didn't lie about anything to her friends. Looking up, Mimi saw Vinamon nodding in agreement to her friends. Her hazel eyes narrowed in doubt.(" _What was Vinamon telling them about me?_")

Vinamon's voice was rich with regret." I tried to tell her that friends come first, but she won't listen. She only cares about herself."

Mimi frowned in confusion. Joe glared heedfully at the digimon with his dusky eyes, arms still crossed firmly, looking every inch as the Reconciler." Where is she? Why did you leave her?" Mimi's heart warmed at the boy's defense for her.

Vinamon bowed his head, looking saddened." She didn't want me to help her. She ordered me to leave."

(" _This is going to far!_") Mimi stood, making loud rustling sounds as she stepped out of the bushes." I didn't order you to leave!" Her friends looked up at the sounds, and their eyes suddenly clouded with emotion, Mimi couldn't tell what. Palmon averted her head away from her as Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon lowered their eyes, not looking at her. Joe looked somehow enraged as Gomamon glanced at her warily.

Vinamon shrugged, his eyes hooded." It's true, Guide. You left your friends, never thinking once about them."

" I do think about them!" Mimi yelled, then fell in silence. Again, she felt her friends' essences fading from her chest like the others, as if they were rejecting her.

Vinamon shook his head." You see? She is lying."

Sora stood up, her sad amber eyes on Mimi." Why, Mimi? Why did you lie to us?"

" I didn't lie to you!" Mimi didn't understand about this 'lying', but she knew she would never hurt one of her friends. They were all she had." You have to believe me!"

Her friends stood, their eyes narrowed with disbelief and distrust. What did she do to lose them? ("_ Why is this happening?_") Urging herself to take them back, Mimi stepped forward. Suddenly, vines shot from the ground and wrapped around her ankles, binding her firmly to the ground. Mimi grunted as she struggled to pull her feet away.

" Come, friends. Let us leave her." She heard Vinamon saying. Mimi gazed up to see her friends turning away and walking by the stream, away from her. No one looked back, not even her bonded digimon. Vinamon let them pass by him, and then he took up the back of the line. He did look back, however, as he drifted behind them. He had a scornful sneer on his face, his deep green eyes burning with venom.

" No! No!" Mimi cried out. (" _He was going to hurt her friends!_") And she was helpless. She struggled to move, and fell down on her face, her ankles bound by unbreakable vines. She sat up, pulling on the vines, ignoring the small thorns biting through her peach colored gloves into her smooth skin. She looked back. Vinamon stopped moving, and he was raising his hand, which were now five trembling vines. He was going to strike them! Mimi strained to pull free from the vines, and then remembered that she had a pocketknife in her bag. She took it out and sliced through the vines. Once free, Mimi turned around.

" Look out!" she screamed as she began to run after the group. Involuntarily, Mimi threw the pocketknife, the blade out, toward Vinamon. The knife impaled in his back, through the plant, skin, and flesh.

Vinamon screeched in sudden pain, his leafy hands clawing at his back. Her friends turned in an instant, shocked at what happened. Mimi's mind was on nothing but her friends' safety. All she wanted was to take them somewhere safe from that lying digimon. She ran past Vinamon, not seeing his recovery.

Suddenly, vines slapped right on her right side, sending shreds of stinging pain through her body. Vines also smacked across her face, making her receive a red-hot slice of pain. The vines hit her so sudden that she fell right to the ground, clutching her side, groaning softly. She heard the yells of her friends, running footsteps, and gentle touches on her. She sensed the three essences coming back, pulsating heavily with concern.

" Don't believe her, friends!" Vinamon hissed, hovering highly, looking menacing." She is using you!"

Mimi sat up with the support of Joe. The pain was hurting so agonizingly that she had difficulty to breathe. But she glared back with courage at the digimon." Liar! I shouldn't have believed you!"

Vinamon was now calm, gazing back to her with taunting disdain. Several dense vines sprouted in front of him, wavering with peril. Vinamon sneered." Well, Guide, you have failed your friends. You are worthless to your crest!"

" No!" Mimi snapped. She struggled to stand steadily, along with the help of Joe, his arm around her waist. She heard her friends' digimon growling, preparing to digivolve in order to attack Vinamon. She held them back with a gesture of her hand. Her energy was swiftly draining. She didn't understand how, but she knew she had to do something. She silently glared at Vinamon.

Slowly, placidly, a soft, humble aurora of pale green glowed from her crest, and soon, it surrounded her. It silently waved away from her body, like a silky cloak flapping by a breeze. Her essence warmed every inch of her soul, but she was losing strength rapidly. She had to act fast.

Vinamon growled faintly, his eyes blazing at her unexpected power." You are guiding your friends not to each other, but to doom!" The vines curled perilously, and they lurched after the group with alarming speed.

" Essence of Earth," Mimi silently guided her power. A portion of the green aurora jumped from her to the approaching vines, surrounding them. The vines suddenly trembled, as if they were struggling off an unforeseen force, then they lurched backward toward Vinamon. Vinamon shrieked as the vines bundled him from head to roots, binding him around until no evidence of the digimon peeked through the thick vines. The pile of tangled vines hanged in deathly silence.

The green aurora dissolved. Her strength gone, Mimi collapsed in Joe's arms, her mind going black.

The three essences were near when she woke. Lying still, she listened to them. Two of them were faint, passive, so that would mean that Tai and Sora were sleeping. The balanced essence of Joe was beating softly; he was awake. It must be night. How long has she been out? She opened her eyes, and saw that she was right. White, dim stars tinkled down to her from several openings between treetops. She lolled her head to one side and saw Palmon dozing near, looking quiet and genial.

Mimi sat up, scanning around. They were at the stream, but no tangled vines were near. Her friends were snoozing near, also looking peaceful. Joe and Gomamon were gone, somewhere nearby. She could feel the essence they were sharing. Mimi had to see what happened to her since she found her power." Did she change, like the others?

Mimi stood noiselessly, careful not to disturb Palmon. She tiptoed over to the stream and knelt by the bank. She looked down to her reflection. Yes, she changed, but barely. She had a faint red graze across her right cheek where Vinamon had slapped her. It's not worse, she thought. And, just like Tai and Joe, she had a thin, long tress of pale green among her honey-colored hair. Surprisingly, the green tress mingled nicely with her hair. She stared down to her reflection for a while, then she sensed Joe's essence coming close. She didn't look up when Joe knelt by her.

" How do you feel?" he said softly, as soft as his voice could go. He was calm, as if he already knew her fate.

However, Mimi was very confused about herself. Finding her power was not as amazing as she thought it would be. She shook her head in answer to Joe's question." I don't know."

" Different?" Mimi nodded slowly." Look behind you, Mimi."

Mimi turned around and nearly gaped. A long, extended path of tiny white and golden blossoms stretched from her spot by Palmon to where she was now kneeling. In her essence, she knew she made it. She could make plants grow, like she was the sun and water." I did that?" she asked Joe, who nodded." It's a strange power."

" And it's all yours, Mimi."

("_ Is that why she was called the Guide?_") Silently, she pressed a finger on the ground and removed it. In it's wake, a bloom sprouted, following the finger. It was not yet blossoming; its simple, soft pink petals still budded. It was sleeping.

Mimi smiled." _I am the Guide._"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Power of the Crests: Awarness of Lightni...

Power of the Crests: Part Five

Awareness of Lightning

Original Author: Debbie (Dai-chan)

Rewriter: Celestra (Les)

Hi! Guess what! I finally got around to do this chapter, so Arianne (alias Yokata) doesn't have the right to complain. Izz-man fans, this one is for you! It seems to really show his real character, so of course Izzy fans and fans alike should enjoy this. I LUV Izzy! So does Dai-chan and Kyra, and I agree. Of course, I luv every Digidestined except for Kari and Jun. So read on, nad please review. By the way, Debbie (Dai-chan) is the original author of this saga, but this is my version.

Izzy cupped his hands and dunked them in the stream. He drank deeply, welcoming the cool, refreshing water in his dry throat. His digimon companion, Tentomon, lowered his head so he could drink straight from the water. Izzy took another drink and sat up, wiping his mouth. He watched TK wading in the stream, finding the delight of hunting for fishes. Patamon hovered near, often giggling whenever TK made a mistake to catch fishes; he often splashed himself, losing his grip on a slick fish.

The group was finally out of the underground cave. They don't know how long have they been underground, and they walked for only a short time when the sky began to dim. They chose a stream for a place to rest. Izzy looked behind him. He saw Matt sitting on a stone, his chin on his hands, looking solemn. His grey-blue eyes were rueful. His digimon, Gabumon sat by him, usually quiet. Izzy sighed. Yamato had been like that since Elanna found her power.

Izzy's black eyes gazed over to the girl, who sat far from the group, sitting cross-legged, unusually quiet. Her new eyes, the eyes of snow white, stared out into the distance, seeming to watch for something only she knew. Her power changed her. Before, she was companionable, easy to talk with, but now she was silent, reflective.

Izzy was very curious about her. He often wondered why she had to be changed like that. It seemed unnatural to have that white eyes and black and silver streaks. He stood up and strolled to Elanna, Tentomon following behind. Izzy moved quietly, careful not to disturb her. She might be upset if she was disturbed from her thoughts. However, Elanna did hear him. She gazed up with her white eyes. ("_She seems so blind,") _thought Izzy, ("_yet she can see me.")_ The eyes didn't distractIzzy, but increased his rate of curiosity. He sat by her right side; Elanna's digimon, Raimon laid by her other side, looking not rueful, but kind of amazed with deep admiration.

"How do you feel, Elanna?" Izzy asked.

Elanna's eyes once again unfocused in thought. "Kind of confused, now that I have this odd power." She gazed down to her hands, her white eyes seeming to flicker into a slight grey color, appearing perplexed. Izzy's curiosity grew.

"I am very inquisitive about your abilities," said Izzy. "Since Tai and Joe received similar abilities, I believe we might have easy access to them, too."

Elanna then gazed up to him, faintly smiling. "You want to know why, don't you?"

Izzy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Is that obvious?"

To his surprise, Elanna shook her head. "No. I can see it in your eyes."

Izzy was puzzled for a moment, then remembered. "Ah, I see. You are the Seer." Elanna became wistful, saying nothing. "May I see your crest?" Izzy thought Elanna might hesitate or refuse, but, without question, she took her crest from over her head and handed it toIzzy. He was gentle to handle it as he studied the pattern of the crest.

"What is the point of seeing her crest, Izzy?" He heard Matt saying from behind. Izzy looked back, and Matt was striding toward them with Gabumon. He looked kind of edgy, his lips tightened. It was not a surprise. He was always stern. TK was running up to his brother, his fish hunt forgotten.

Izzy answered the blond boy's question, "Well, as you might recall, Sora mentioned about the reasons why we possess these crests. I presume this crest can reveal an opening for Elanna's power to expose itself, like the crests did for Tai's and Joe's." His black eyes went to Elanna's crest, the heart and peace image on the blue-green-turquoise-aqua tag and crest shadowed by his fingers. "It's interesting that the crest didn't change a bit." Then he looked up to her. "It might be a vessel to inside of yourself."

The group sat by them. Matt sat by Elanna, not close enough to be modest, still looking rueful. TK sat in Elanna's lap, the only one who was not disturbed by her power. Elanna held him close to her, as if she did not want to let him go. Izzy noticed that she had the look of sad longing. The digimon crowded around Izzy, taking a look at Elanna's crest.

"You are right, Izzy," said Gabumon by Izzy's right side. "Her crest is the same as before."

"But it has changed Elanna," Patamon spoke from his position in TK's arms. "Remember when Elanna got her power, her crest glowed?"

Raimon sat up on her hind legs, looking thoughtful. "Now when you mentioned it, I did remember. It did glow, but I didn't feel it at all. Before, it did give me the power to digivolve into Nebulamon, but this time, I didn't feel it. Also, it glowed a different color. Instead, it glowed silver and black, not the usual blue-green-turquoise-aqua color."

"So, it's one of the mysteries of Digiworld, huh, Izzy?" said Tentomon with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"A mystery I want to unravel," said Izzy, eager to learn more. "Elanna, can you -"

"HEY! Give Elanna some room!" Izzy and the digimon jolted in astonishment at Matt's words. His eyes flashing, Matt scowled severely with warning. "She is new to her power and needn't to be examined as some foreign animal."

Izzy felt his cheeks going hot, and he lowered his eyes guiltily. He could feel some heat radiating from Elanna's body, as if she too were blushing and/or flushing. He heard Elanna speaking calmly, "Yamato, it's all right. I, for once, am curious, too." He looked up to see Matt's scowl deepening, and he averted away to stare at the stream, his eyes unreadable. Elanna was quiet, her eyes on him, but turned to Izzy with a restful smile. "Izzy, what do you want of me?"

Izzy's eyes flickered to Elanna's crest and gave it back to her. "Matt is right. I should not push you too far." Still, his curiosity coaxed him, encouraged him. He glimpsed at Matt before asking Elanna, "But if it's not any trouble, would you mind to call on your power? Just a bit? But only if you can."

Elanna's smile widened. "I would not mind." She held up a fist and opened it. A hazy image of a small digivice floated above the palm of her hand, lazily spinning in place before it vanished in a brief, tiny flash. "Did it satisfy your curiosity?"

Izzy grinned enthusiastically. "It is hungrier now. Is it easier to be able to call on your power?" The girl answered with a nod, but she really did not know. Before long, perhaps she could not even defend herself with it now, but still, she did not really know."Remarkable! It's possible that you will possess this power for a lifetime."

Matt suddenly burst out his unexpected words with hot fury. "But why must the power affect her like that?!" He paused, realized what he had said. Elanna then blushed deep scarlet, and again Izzy felt heat radiating from her body. Izzy and the rest of the group gaped at him in surprise. Elanna was gazing at him, misery coloring her white eyes into a light blue hue. Matt's face and eyes abruptly paled into shame. "I'm sorry, Elanna, but . . ."

"I understand," Elanna whispered with empathy. She now looked like the Seer, though Izzy didn't remember how he might know. "I am not the same as before." Matt gazed back with deep rue then hardened his face. He gave out a choked, strained grunt. He took off into the jungle, a worried Gabumon trailing after. Elanna exhaled faintly and turned to Izzy with sad eyes. "Izzy, for once, I wish I didn't have my power, no matter how remarkable."

TK was quiet during the whole time. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her warmly. He also had rue in his azure eyes. Her eyes closed, Elanna embraced him back, holding him so firmly that Izzy got a hunch that Elanna didn't want to let go at all for some reason. Raimon also embraced her human friend with hidden compassion.

Gazing upon the girl, Izzy pondered, his curiosity growing.

* * *

The group was sleeping by the stream, soothed by the humming of water. TK nestled near Elanna, seeking comfort and warmth, and Elanna gave him much more than that. Izzy watched from his seat. Elanna acted kind of like a replacement for Matt. Whenever Matt was somewhere else, Elanna was present for TK as a big sister. Izzy thought she was doing good at that. Matt had come out of thejungle, looking unusually woeful. Izzy pretended not to pay attention to him while he worked at his laptop, but, out of his eyes,Izzy saw Matt standing near the boy and the girl, watching them in silent tenderness Izzy never saw before. He heard a faint rustling, then silence. When Izzy looked up, he saw Yamato sleeping byTK's other side, TK in between Matt and Elanna. Izzy smiled.

Tentomon snoring lightly by his side, Izzy tapped at his computer. He entered a folder that kept the information of the eight crests. There was not much there, anyway. On one of the screens, he had images of the crests with their colors and names.

"The crests have their own names," Izzy told himself, pointing the crests out. "Courage, Reliability, Bravery, Sincerity, Knowledge, Friendship, Love, and Hope. Every of us has one of those crests that represents who we are. Already, the Crests of Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Bravery and Love glowed to aid Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Raimon, and Biyomon to digivolve into their ultimate forms. But now, the crests gave Tai, Joe, and Elanna their hidden powers. Why?" Izzy sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "I don't see the point to them."

Izzy reached for his crest from under his orange shirt. He liked the way the light reflected off the polished brass tag. The tiny screen protected the vivid purple crest. Five circles - two within the largest one as another inside the last, linking together side by side - set in the tag. The image of his Crest of Knowledge.

Izzy's gaze tore from his crest to a sound. Tentomon yawned, and gazed up to him. "What are you doing, Izzy?" he asked.

Izzy sighed, letting go his crest drop to his chest. "I am trying to figure out the reasons to the hidden powers. I wonder if I could have such power."

"Why, of course you can." Izzy turned to his digimon in surprise. Tentomon always showed his emotions through his pale green eyes, rather than through his face or mouth. His eyes seemed to smile. "You have the power of Knowledge."

Izzy smiled. "Yeah, but these powers are very different from the crests."

Tentomon cocked his head in slight puzzlement. "What do you mean, Izzy?"

Izzy loved to explain things. "Well, Izzy told me that when Tai attacked Phyrimon with his power, he used fire. I remembered Joe used his power, which is water, to defeat Aquenmon. Elanna used, well, shadow to attack Arachnimon. It seems that the powers are connected to nature, not digital or machine-like, as I would expect."

Tentomon watched him for a while in silence. He appeared deeply puzzled, but smiled again. "I don't know,Izzy. But I am sure you will solve this. You have the knowledge." He settled down and went back to sleep.

Izzy turned off his computer and shut it. For the first time, Izzy was not certain he had the knowledge.

* * *

Again, the group explored through the jungle for their missing friends. They had no idea where they were since Myotismon sent them in the underground cave. They even tried to use their digivices, which had aided them to find the friends since Tai came back from the real world, but now, they refused to work for some reason. Matt appeared upset about that; he had the determination in the group to find the friends. Elanna now seemed to have patience. She simply calmed Matt down, and she took up the leadership. They boys and digimon had trust in her as they followed her thought the jungle. After all, Tai, the leader, was her brother, and apparently, he taught her some stuff. The group naturally had trust in her to lead followed her until they stopped at a strange ruin.

The ruin was an ivy-covered building, more like a temple or something. The stones were hued earth-brown with crawling green vines all over. An entrance was opened wide, no doors, with stone steps leading upward to it. A steeple was rose so high that its tip seemed to touch the sky. On both left and right sides of the ruins, thick trees crawled so close that it seemed impossible to pass through. The digimon went to check the areas to see if there was a path or trail.

"Is there another way around?" Matt asked when the digimon returned.

"No, we couldn't find any," answered Gabumon.

Elanna turned her eyes at Matt. "We have to go through it. Please don't be so upset, Matt. I am sure no harm will come to us."

Matt looked uncertain. Izzy walked up to him, saying, "She is right, Matt. Besides, the shortest distance between two points is a straight line. It would save us some time to go through that building rather than go around it."

Ignoring Matt's tense eyes on him, Izzy moved closer to see a better view of the ruins. A memory nagged at the back of his mind, seeming similar to the present. "That reminds me back when Mimi and I were stranded on a shred of File Island."

"Could the ruins be a maze?" wondered TK by Matt's side.

Izzy cocked his head in thought. "I don't know. Maybe if I could -" He stopped abruptly in mid sentence. He thought he saw something flashing on the perch above the entrance. He was not sure. It seemed something like writing or words, perhaps. He moved a bit and abruptly saw it. It flashed in a purple hue, a bold word. It read, 'Warder.' Izzy raised his thick red eyebrows in perplexity. _("Why would the word 'Warder' be above the entrance?")  
_  
"Izzy?"

Izzy jumped, blinked, and gazed at the hovering Tentomon. "What?"

Tentomon said with usual weary suffering, "You were off in another world, again."

"Was I?" Izzy looked around. Matt, TK, and the digimon were staring at him in puzzlement. Elanna was quietly gazing at him - _was there a faint smile on her lip?_ Izzy looked up to the entrance. The word was gone in an instant. His cheeks went hot. "Sorry about that."

Matt put his hands in his pants' pockets, looking serious. "You were saying that if you could do something . . . what?"

Izzy shrugged. "I don't remember. It must've slipped out of my mind."

Matt exhaled sharply. "The sooner we get out of here, the better." He turned to enter the ruins with Gabumon, TK, and Patamon. Elanna walked behind quietly with Raimon. Izzy stared hard at the entrance's perch, and when nothing happened, he went after his friends with Tentomon.

Inside, the ruins were mostly empty. There was nothing but a square chamber with a hall at the other side. It was dimly lightened by sunlight through old cracks above. There were also vines all over the walls, seemed to be a viny curtain. The group entered the hall, and Izzy realized after a while, turning many corners, the ruins must be a kind of labyrinth. He hoped they would not get lost in it. The walls were decorated with bizarre, outlandish pictures and letters all over, peeking through the vines. Izzy stared hard with curiosity at them, wondering.

"What odd writing," murmured TK as he scanned the pictures. "And it's not polite to write on walls."

"The writing is up there for a reason," said Gabumon.

"Do you know, Izzy?" Raimon asked from Elanna's side, looking back.

Izzy simply shook his head.

Elanna gazed back with concern in her white eyes. "You seem quiet, Izzy. What's the matter?" She slowed her pace so she could walk back to Izzy's side.

"I'm not certain," answered Izzy. His black eyes went to the writing. "I try to understand the words, but they are so confusing."

"Don't go too hard on yourself," Tentomon said.

Izzy still felt disappointed. "I wish I know the answer. You know, I did encounter a familiar word outside, on the perch over the entrance. 'Warder,' it presented. That's it."

TK surprised Izzy and the rest when he said with wonder, "Could this 'Warder' be you, Izzy?"

His eyebrows arched in surprise, Izzy pointed a finger at himself, looking a bit comical. "Me?" Then he scoffed. "Why would I be a warder? Warder of what?"

TK held up his hands, shrugging unknowingly, then turned to study the writing.

Izzy gazed up to the writing for a while, then suddenly saw a yellowish-white glow among the outlines of the pictures and letters. It lasted for a brief time, but long enough for Izzy to finally be certain that they were not hallucinations. But he noticed that the kids and digimon didn't react at them at all. Not even Tentomon.  
_  
("No one saw it, but I did. Why?")_ Izzy thought with puzzlement.

They kept walking in silence, until Matt slowed down into a stop. He gazed back to the friends, a lost expression on his face. "What are we doing here for?"

Izzy stood in silence, then in bewilderment. "We are passing through the ruin so we can go search for our friends."

"Oh." Matt shrugged, and then began to walk. Izzy bewilderment broadened.

As they walked, Elanna was playing with her pocketknife, pressing all the different buttons that made the different things pop out, looking deeply in thought. Then she dropped it, forgotten. Izzy stopped to pick it up and ran up to her. "Hey, Elanna! You dropped your pocket knife."

Elanna looked down at the pocketknife with a screw driver sticking out and shook her head. "It's not mine. It must be yours."

"Huh? No, Elanna, it is yours. You carry it all the time."

Elanna reluctantly took it, fidgeting with it, looking unusually confused. "Maybe it is yours," she said to Raimion. She put the pocketknife into Raimon's paws. The digimon appeared interested with it, looking down at the strange thing sticking out of the silver handle.

Izzy stopped in his tracks, wondering why. Something is going wrong here. "Don't you remember anything happening now, guys?" he said to get their attention.

His friends stopped walking and gazed back to Izzy with uncertain suspicion. "What do you mean?" said Patamon from his perch on TK's head.

"Don't you remember that we are supposed to find our friends?" Izzy nearly went berserk.

He saw Matt exchange sidelong glances with Elanna, then said, "What's up with you, man? We are all here."

Izzy's body nearly went limp, his black eyes clouding with incomprehension. He spoke faintly, "Remember the others? Tai, Sora, Joe, and Mimi?"

"What others?" asked TK with innocent confusion. "Who are they?"

Izzy couldn't believe that Elanna couldn't even remember Tai, her own brother, the brother with who've they both together had many adventures.

Izzy blinked his eyes in incredible disbelief. His own friends don't remember anything about the others? ("_What had happened?!")_ He gazed up to Tentomon, who also looked disbelieving. Izzy and Tentomon might be the only ones who still remembered. Izzy suddenly felt light-headed, holding his head. He shut his eyes, holding back the dizziness. He heard footsteps coming closer, and he felt the supportive arm of Elanna around his shoulders.

"Easy, Izzy," Elanna said with gentle compassion. "You press too much on yourself."

He kept his eyes closed. ("_How can I relax when my friends are losing their memories?")_ He thought. Elanna let go of him, and he opened his eyes. Elanna was whispering with Matt, who responded with an arched eyebrow. TK was listening quietly, but his azure eyes were on Izzy, looking attentive.

Izzy flushed hotly and turned to keep his gaze on the odd pictures. For an instant, he saw a sudden, tiny flash among a picture of a A-shaped letter with a rugged line across it. He reached to touch it, but a small spark of lightning jumped from the letter to his finger. A sharp slice of pain stabbed in his finger.

"Ow!" Izzy gasped, shaking his finger and sucking on it.

Tentomon hovered near, concern in his eyes. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Izzy looked at his finger. It was not damaged. The pain was gone. "Nothing." He looked up to his friends to see if they saw what happened. Matt and Elanna were talking together, concentration in their faces. TK's eyes were on them, looking bored. Izzy shook his head in disbelief. "Tentomon, something is wrong with them, and I am going to find out what."

TK was yawning, looking now tired. He tugged on his brother's green shirt to get his attention. "Can we rest, Matt? I'm tired."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Okay. Take a break, guys." The rest sat down, already yawning. Izzy was not tired at all; his curiosity urged him to find a solution to the problem with the lost memories. He turned to stare at the writing. He knew staring would not work, but it was better for him to concentrate than worry too much. Strangely, he rarely got upset, but his collected temper began to boil inside his chest.

Tentomon hovered lower so his head was at Izzy's height. He spoke with anxiety, "You appear tense."

"Of course I am!" Izzy nearly snapped. He sighed with anguish. "Don't you see that they are forgetting about themselves? They don't remember the others, absolutely not at all."

"I did notice that," said Tentomon softly.

Izzy clenched his teeth firmly; for the first time, he was a loss at ideas. "It must be something in the ruin that made them forget. I saw something flashing in that writing. That must be the reason."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Izzy watched Tentomon glancing back to the kids, then gazing back at him. He spoke gently, "Izzy, I think you should sleep. You are too tense."  
_  
("Now he thinks I am crazy.") _Izzy stubbornly shook his head. He felt the gentle touch of his digimon on his shoulder and heard the pleading voice. "Please, Izzy."

He let his anger cool down from his chest and felt immediately exhausted. He glanced back and saw that his friends were already falling asleep. No problems to wake them. He slid down to a laying position and closed his eyes. Slumber took long to overtake him

* * *  
_  
(". . . Warder . . . Warder . . .")_

(". . . You are . . . worthless to the Digidestined . . .")

(". . . Thirsty for your knowledge . . .")

"(. . . Come, Warder . . .'')  
  
"I am not the Warder!"

Izzy popped his eyes open, sweating. What a bizarre dream! The words were few, but tauntingly enough to shake him. He lay still, staring up to the dark ceiling, trying to remember what happened. Then he heard the panicked call of his name. He blinked when the shocked face of Tentomon came in his vision.

"What's it, Tentomon?" he asked.

Tentomon's voice was quavering. "They are gone!"

Izzy sat up, gazing around. The kids and digimon were gone, but they left some stuff behind. He found Yamato's silver-tinted harmonica, Elanna's small notebook and lead pencil, and TK's favorite gree hat near him. Izzy's worry and curiosity grew. "They left their possessions behind . . . What happened, Tentomon?"

"I don't know," said Tentomon. "I woke up to find them gone."

Izzy gazed around harder, then he saw faint footprints in the settled dust on the floor, leading ahead of him. "They must've gone that way," Izzy located, pointing at the footprints, "But why?"

Tentomon shook his head, tugging on Izzy's sleeve. "No questions this time, Izzy! We must find them before it's too late!"

Izzy nodded. He quickly put Matt's harmonica and Elanna's notebook and pencil into TK's hat, carrying them in it upside down like a bowl. He closed a strap concealed in the hat over the items and held it, then he ran after the footprints with Tentomon soaring ahead. The ruin was, as Izzy believed, a maze, but the footprints led them the right way. He hoped. They turned a few corners before they stopped at a long gap in the middle of the hall. The footprints continued still from the far side.

Izzy peeked downward and gulped at the deepness. Straightening up, he said, "How can I get across?"

Tentomon flapped his gossamer wings and held out his talons. "Here, hold onto my talons."

Izzy hesitated, biting on his lower lip. "Are you sure, Tentomon?"

"I am certain," Tentomon responded with confidence. His eyes seemed to smile. "Always."

Izzy held a firm grip on his digimon's talons. Tentomon flapped harder, and Izzy felt his feet going off the ground. A bit shaky, Izzy kept his eyes on Tentomon as he carried him across the gap. The moment he felt the firm ground under his feet, he let go. He beamed a thankful grin at the digimon. "Thanks, Tento! Now let's go."

The duo ran down the hall, following the footprints, until they again stopped at a circular chamber with four different tunnels reaching out. The footprints abruptly stopped in the middle, as if the group decided to fly rather than walk. Izzy knew it was impossible for them, except Patamon, to float, but now he was uncertain about the possibilities of Digiworld. He remembered Joe saying anything is possible in Digiworld. In the ruin, everything was going wrong.

"Now what?" Tentomon mumbled.

Izzy pondered for a while. "I think I have an idea." He reached into TK's hat and got out the harmonica.

Tentomon cocked his head in wary confusion. "How can a harmonica help us find our friends?"

Izzy awkwardly held the harmonica. "Matt would kill me if I tried to play it, but it might be our only chance." Taking a deep breath, Izzy blew into the harmonica. It came out terribly, piercing. Tentomon groaned softly at that. "Ouch." Trying again, Izzy played the harmonica. He was terrible at playing music. The music was way off-key, screeching. Tentomon looked like he was suffering, covering his talons over his ears. Stopping, Izzy waited for what he would expect.

As if answering back, Izzy's music echoed back from three of the tunnels.

"Huh?" Tentomon remarked.

Izzy grinned in triumph. "Just what I expected. The echoes mean that the three tunnels are dead ends. We go that way." He pointed at a tunnel at his near right. Together, Izzy and Tentomon ran in the long tunnel. Izzy now noticed the footprints of his friends, leading down from ahead. Soon, he will find his friends. Soon, they stopped at the entrance of a huge, damp-looking chamber. There were the odd writing on the walls, but Izzy didn't care about them. He found his friends.

"Hey, you guys!" Izzy ran to them. They were sitting cross-legged, facing each other, but he noticed they didn't react to his voice. They were unmoving, tranced by something. Their faces were blank, expressionless. Their eyes were unfocused, staring out into the distance. Izzy grew worried. "Wake up! Please!" He gently but firmly shook their shoulders, waved his hands before their eyes, and even pinched their arms. No responses. Izzy sank to his knees, helpless. "What can we do, Tentomon?"

"Maybe if you give them their possessions, maybe they could remember."

Tentomon's hopefulness gave Izzy a new light. His face brightened. "Prodigious idea!" He put down TK's hat and got out Matt's harmonica. He went to kneel by the blond boy, placing the harmonica in his hands. To his shock, the harmonica slid out of Matt's hands. Picking it up, Izzy miserably looked right into Matt's's empty eyes. "Come on, Matt. You know you love playing the harmonica." He took Matt's hands and put the harmonica in them. When he let go, again the instrument slid out of his hands, carelessly.

His heart slowly clenching, Izzy went to the quiet Elanna. He took out her notepad and pecil, used for drawing. He noticed her pocketknife sticking out of her pocket. He spoke softly, "Elanna, remember your drawing pad and pencil? You love drawing pictures and scenes and all sorts of things all the time, never going anywhere without your pad." Clasping on fading hope, he placed it in her hands. The pad of paper and pencil settled in her lap, but she made no move. Izzy quietly exhaled. "Your drawings are beautiful." He then took TK's hat and put it on the young boy's head. TK's azure eyes blinked not, looking empty. The kids' digimon sat by their humans' sides, looking as hollow as them.

Izzy sat down, his face twisted in anguish. He shook his head hopelessly. _What had happened to his friends?"_ I don't understand, Tentomon. Nothing I do helps them remember. I can't help them. I am useless!" His hands went into trembling fists, and his anger began to boil into his chest. He buried his face with his fists, stifling back an enraged cry. He never felt so helpless before. He remembered when he nearly drowned. It was an extremely disturbing experience. It was the same feeling, being helpless and lost.

He felt a comforted touch of Tentomon on his arm. Blinking back-unwanted tears, Izzy gazed at him. "Don't give up, Izzy," Tentomon said, deeply confident of him. "You can do it. I know you can."

Before he could respond, Izzy heard a guttural growl filling the chamber. He scanned around quickly, and then glanced upward. He saw two glowing slanted eyes of deep red floating in the darkness above. "Who are you?" Izzy declared with a bit of fierceness.

The eyes lowered downward until Izzy saw that the eyes belonged to a digimon. He was crawling on the walls, his claws clasping on the vines. He was upside down, his long, thick tail hanging over his head, swaying lazily. He had brown fur, with patched dark pants that came to below of his knees. Skin-like wings covered his arms and sides of his torso, giving him the appearance of a bat. He was sneering, revealing two rows of deadly-looking fangs.

"That's Thuntemon," explained Tentomon with some loathing. "I didn't know he lives in this ruin, but he is known by his way to 'gather' knowledge. Unlike you, Izzy, he eats brains."

Izzy suddenly felt queasy. _His friends were losing their memories so that that digimon could eat their brains?!_ He was not going to let him do that! Standing up, Izzy shook his fist at the bat digimon. "Hey! Leave my friends alone!"

Thuntemon crawled to the floor, on both hands and feet. He made no move toward them, but his eyes seemed to grow hungrily. He spoke in a softly, screeching voice, "First, I want your knowledge, Warder. I can smell it far away from here. So delicious."

"Warder . . ." Suddenly, he remembered his dream. He remembered the flashing word of 'Warder' outside. He began to shake his head in disbelief.

Thuntemon began to crawl around the kids and digimon in a circle, making no move to attack. Tentomon hovered over Izzy's head, softly growling in his throat. Thuntemon said, "You are the Warder of Knowledge who guards information and memories."

Izzy moved so he could keep the circling digimon in his vision. He inhaled sharply, uneasily. "Do you want to destroy me, just like the others?"

"Yessss," the digimon hissed. "Each of you Digidestined must be destroyed."

"Why?"

Thuntemon paused in his tracks. "You should know that. You are the Warder." He tensed up, and his powerful legs pushed him up in the air, preparing to attack.  
_  
("Tentomon, digivolve into Kabuterimon"!)_

Lowering his shoulders, Kabuterimon rammed into Thuntemon's stomach, sending him out of the way. As his digimon fought the bat digimon, Izzy turned to his friends, trying again to wake them. Shaking them, Izzy pleaded, "Please! Wake up! We have to get out of here! Wake up! I won't let you forget! I won't!"

Then he heard a painful howl from behind him. Whirling around, he saw Kabuterimon screaming as Thuntemon clasped on his back, sinking his fangs in Kabuterimon's shelled shoulder. Red blood began to stain Thuntemon's fangs and Kabuterimon's shoulder.

"NO!" Izzy screamed along with Kabuterimon. His chest began to glow with a vivid violet hue, and the glow surrounded him. The aura was deep purple, nearly as dark as his eyes, with tiny silver lightning bolts. A silver, rugged lightning bolt emitted from his hands and plunged at where Thuntemon bit Kabuterimon. The bat digimon let of him when the bolt came in contact. He screamed in enraged pain, flapping his arm-wings. Kabuterimon fell to the floor, glowed for an instant, and de-digivolved into Tentomon, who held his bleeding shoulder. While Izzy attacked Thuntemon, his aura blazed brighter until it touched the kids and digimon, waking them from their trances. They gazed around in a daze.

His anger violently boiled into the point of explosion. He never was so raged at someone like that. He was angry because he was helpless. His aura blazing even brighter, Izzy roared, "I wish I could do anything to help! I want to! I won't let you forget all about what had happened to us, forget all about our memories! I won't let you forget! I won't! Awareness of Lightning!"

Mad bolts of silver lightning charged all over from his body, forming an electric sphere around him. The bolts attacked Thuntemon from everywhere, giving him no place to escape. He screeched in pain. Izzy let his anger get out of control, and the bolts explode in midair. The explosions were so powerful, immense that Izzy was jostled back by the unexpected force. He flew backward and rolled across the floor, rapidly losing his power and strength.

He heard vague voices before he lost his awareness.

* * *

He was so weak when he regained his awareness. He found that he couldn't move. He had no strength to move his arms and legs. But he did feel movements of walking. He felt arms holding him up, one arm beneath his knees and another behind his back. He had his head rested on a shoulder, feeling the warmth on his cheek. He could feel heartbeats through his right side, and he assured that he was carried by someone.

He had just enough strength to open his eyes. Izzy opened his eyes a crack and saw the head of Matt above him, looking quiet. He was carried by Matt. Matt took a glance down to check on him, and seeing him awake, Matt stopped walking, smiling gently. "Hey, Izzy."

Izzy weakly looked around without moving his head. They were outside in the jungle, out of the ruin. Sunlight winked through branches above. He saw Tentomon hovering near Matt, looking deeply relieved. TK was hitched on Elanna's back, both far ahead of Matt. They looked back, relieved. "How do you feel?" TK asked from his hitch on Elanna, appearing concerned.

Izzy tried to gather strength to speak, but all he could give out was a mumbled croak. His eyes fell droopy, suddenly exhausted.

Elanna smiled softly. "You don't need words to explain."

Izzy's eyes scanned around, then gazed at his friends in wonder. Tentomon got the hint. "We are finally out of the ruin. You destroyed Thuntemon. With your power."

Izzy's eyebrows arched a bit and raised his black eyes to Matt. Matt nodded lightly, his grey-blue eyes full with new respect of him. "Yes, you have changed. Now, like Elanna, you have a strand of violet hair In your red hair." His eyes flickered to where his new strand was, and he grinned. "Very attractive, if you ask me."

Izzy smiled back weakly.

Elanna touched his cheek with her fingers, so tender and mild. Her voice was deeply sympathetic. "You must sleep now. Don't worry, Izzy . You will be all right."

Izzy's eyelids drooped down, and he settled his cheek on Matt's shoulder. He was so tired that he abruptly went to sleep. But the last words he remembered stuck to his mind, and they made him smile slightly even in his deep slumber.  
_  
I am the Warder._

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. Power of the Crests: Vigor of Spirit

Power of the Crests: Part Six

Vigor of Spirit

Original Author: Debbie (Dai-chan)

Rewriter: Celestra (Les)

Okay, people settle down. Just because this is Matt fic doesn't mean-ooof!* gets knocked over by people screaming and trying to read* Okay, Yokata, since you're reading this, you don't have the right to complain. This is a Matt fic, and it seems A LOT of people love 'im. Now, the original author is Debbie (Dai-chan) and this is my version. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a robber, but I wanted to be the author of a version of Dai-chan's fic. So read and review, now that you've entered my domain!*bwahahahahaha!*

He just couldn't believe it. Elanna and Izzy found their powers, and he didn't like it at all. He still couldn't understand why must they change because of those strange powers. He missed Elanna's gentle blue eyes - now they were all white, giving him the uneasy feeling that she was actually blind, yet she could see everything. Izzy didn't change as much as Elanna, but his eyes did. They didn't change color, but they seemed to be more aware and clear. Flawless. They seemed to hold everything known and everything yet to be known. Matt and TK were the only ones who didn't have that kind of power. Yet.

Matt slowed down into a stop, tilting his head to one side. He heard something. A whispering voice. He gazed upward, trying to listen for the voice and trying to see where it came from. Without a thought, Matt made a humming sound, a kind of habit he developed when he pondered for a while. His hums attracted his friends' attention.

"What's the matter?" he heard Gabumon saying, lightly worried.

Matt's gaze turned to his friends. They were watching him, so many eyes. The sightless eyes of Elanna, the all-knowing eyes of Izzy, and the innocent eyes of TK. Matt felt his cheeks going hot; he was not used to all the attention. He was more solitude than companionable. He shook his head in a reassuring gesture. "Nothing. Just thinking." He gazed around the surroundings. The group was in a part of the jungle where it was difficult to walk through low branches and barren bushes. Not a good place to rest, but they had walked nonstop since morning without any rest. Matt cleared his throat. "Guys, I think we should stop for a while."

Izzy shook his head firmly. "No, Matt. We should keep going."

"You are still weak, Izzy, from your power." He remembered when Izzy found his power. He couldn't believe how weak he was. Izzy never stirred from his deep stupor in Matt's arms as the group left the ruin behind. He slept soundly all night, until he finally woke up the next morning. Matt was surprised at how weak Izzy was, and how Izzy had the determination to continue. He was often aided by the faithful Tentomon and Elanna, his strength slowly regaining. Izzy's body may be weak, but his soul was not. His eyes were very vivid, almost shining with an inner light. Matt watched Izzy, who was leaning against a tree, looking exhausted.

Izzy averted his sharp eyes away. "I am fine, Matt."

Matt sighed faintly at the redhead's hurt dignity. "It's not just that. How can we know where to find our friends? We are totally lost."

Tentomon gazed at him from his usual side by Izzy. "You say that there is absolutely no way to find them?"

Matt shook his head. "I didn't mean that, Tentomon. I mean, do we know where are we? If we don't know where we are, we would not know where the others are, either."

He saw Izzy gazing over to Elanna, awareness in his eyes. Elanna had her hands together at her waist, and she looked soft and patient. She gazed to Matt with her gentle eyes. " I can use my power to see," she offered.

"No, Elanna. You can't," He made a negating gesture with his hand. "I don't want you to risk your life for that . . . power."

Elanna's eyes seemed to shade into a sad light blue hue. "It might be our only chance, Matt."

Matt frowned, shaking his head. He didn't want to lose Elanna because of that. He stepped forward to her to settle down the argument, and then he stopped, alarmingly looking around. He suddenly heard soft mumbles from around him, so soft that he wondered if he was hearing things.

"What's wrong?" he heard Elanna saying. She walked to him, holding on his arm, looking concerned.

"Did you hear that?" he said, still gazing around.

"Hear what, Matt?" Raimon asked.

Matt looked to his friends. They were watching him, waiting. "I hear voices." The friends gazed around and cocked their heads to listen. Matt still heard mumbles, very soft.

Izzy shrugged. "I don't hear anything."

Matt began to think he was going crazy, hearing voices that no one else heard. Trying to ignore the mumbles, Matt shrugged, "Maybe it's just me." He saw Elanna gazing to him, looking perceptive. It seemed to him that she was seeing through his soul, knowing the truth. He simply smiled back, winking. She blushed. He cherished it when Elanna blushed prettily.

Then he looked up at Patamon's voice, "It's getting dark. We need to find a shelter now."

Matt noticed that the sky was darkening with several clouds gathering together. The clouds were turning deep grey, the sign of oncoming rain. The group walked on, following each other, just trusting their faith and instincts. Matt kept Izzy and TK in his vision, deeply concerned, and enjoying Elanna's silent company as she stayed by his side. He noticed that the soft mumbles were getting louder, but not annoying, anyway. They were almost like whispers and wails of numerous voices around him. They were not displeased, and he grew curious about the voices.

He noticed his friends stopped walking after a while, their eyes on a point in far left of them. Matt turned to see, and saw a massive, ominous-looking mansion standing in a larger grove of shadowing trees. The mansion was hued deep midnight blue, looking broken-down. The windows were uncovered with no glass to shelter inside. The mansion was so solitude and abandoned that Matt wondered why it was standing alone, far from everything.

Gabumon seemed to think alike as Yamato. "What on earth is that?"

"Maybe no one's there," said his brother, sounding hopeful. "We could use it as a shelter."

"No," Matt said firmly, his eyes hard as he stared at the mansion. "I would rather stay outside."

Izzy glanced over his shoulder to him. "What's the matter? It appears vacant. It's not hazardous, it seems."

Matt averted his gaze downward from the mansion. He thought bitterly, ("_I don't like the look of it.")_

Suddenly, booms of thunders were heard. The friends gazed up to sudden flashes of lightning leaping among blackish-grey clouds. Raindrops fell from the clouds, showering down to the kids and digimon. "Come on!" Raimon ordered, and all ran after her toward the mansion. Matt shielded the icy rain from his eyes with an arm as he and his friends stopped at the giant doors. Izzy pushed them open, discovering them unlocked, and all entered. Izzy and Matt shut the doors and shook the cold water from their hair.

Matt looked around his surroundings. The inside was a kind of lobby with two massive stairways curling upward to the second floor. There were two doors, one at his right and another ahead of him. A narrow hall came out from his left, leading to somewhere. An unlighted chandelier hanged from the ceiling, silently unmoving, with dust all over. There was a dim light coming from somewhere that he was not certain where. The place reminded him of similar haunted houses he often had saw in horror movies.

And he could hear the voices. Inside, they were clear, mumbling only few words, but enough to make him uneasy. ("_Give us your energy. Give us your energy.")_ He gazed around in caution.

TK moved closer to him, holding his hand. " Matt, I am scared."

Matt was nervous, too, but he wouldn't let his brother know. He gave him a comforted squeeze on his hand. "Stay by me, kiddo." He looked up at the open second floor from the stairways. He saw wide, formal paintings decorating the walls, eleven in total. He wondered what they were. Looking down, he saw Izzy and Tentomon walking by the first floor wall, searching thoughtfully. "What are you doing, Izzy?" he asked.

"Looking around," answered Izzy, not even looking back.

Elanna was studying the paintings with curiosity. She grinned almost enchantingly at him, her white eyes shining as bright as - he used the term loosely - stars. "Are you curious, Matt?" she said, her eyes flickering up to the paintings.

Matt was dumbfounded at her sudden divine radiance. He did what he thought he would never do - stammer. "Well - well, um . . . I . . ."

Elanna giggled joyfully. She held on his arm. "Come on, Matt. Let's look at some paintings." Matt let Elanna take his hand as she led him upstairs. The stairs groaned and creaked alarmingly under their sudden weight. He heard TK and the digimon following behind. Matt and Elanna stopped before a wide painting, its frame hued dark blue. Matt stood gaping at it as Elanna spoke, "Why, Matt! It's you!"  
_  
("It is me.")_ In the painting, a strikingly replica of Matt in similar clothing was sitting in a brownish background, one leg up and an arm resting on the knee. The replica leaned on the other arm, long bangs of ash-blond hair shadowing his rare smiled face. The eyes were powerful grey-blue, seeming to stare straight down to the kids.

Matt's eyes flickered to the painting by the Matt paintings' right. He pointed to it, saying to Elanna, "And that is you, too!"

In the blue-green-turquoise-aqua-framed painting, Elanna's head was showed, her chin resting on her crossed arms, looking peaceful and gentle with her soft blue eyes. She was smiling, too. Her long, golden colored hair fell across her cheeks, giving the picture of Elanna a mysterious, intelligent look.

The rest of the group arrived to them, also gaping at the paintings. "It's all you humans," remarked Gabumon.

Sure enough, every kid was in the paintings. By Matt's paintings' other side, was the black-framed painting of Joe. He was leaning against a wall, hands in his khaki shorts pockets, an unusual gesture for the nervous boy. But Matt remembered that when Joe found his power, he was composed, just like the replica of a calmly smiling Joe. By Elanna's paintings' side, was the red-framed painting of Sora. Her head was showed, like Elanna, but her back was facing them. She was watching over her shoulder, her amber eyes hooded in a divine, wise way. Her blue hat was not present, and her red hair curled over her shoulders. The next painting was TK's. He was the only one who had his eyes upward. He was standing, hands together, looking like he was praying, looking so heavenly. His green hat was gone, and the single lock of fair hair curled over his forehead, giving him an innocent, angelic appearance. The frame was, Matt noticed, hued bright gold, like it was polished nonstop.

At the other end of the eleventh painting, was the green-framed painting of Mimi. She knelt, her pink dress flowing around her. She was smiling radiantly, with hands together in her lap. She had no pink hat with her, and her light brown hair flowed around her shoulders. The next painting was of Izzy. He looked ecstatic; his head leaned a bit to one side, his arms crossed. His grin was bright, eager. The frame was hued deep purple. And, the sun orange-framed painting belonged to Tai. He was a standing, fists on hips, feet apart, looking every inch as the determined, persistent boy Matt remembered. He had his favorite goggles off, and his usual unkempt hair clouded his sharp eyes, but not shadowed him. He had a courageous grin.

Matt felt the creeps running up his back. The painted kids were the exactly same as the real kids, with their characteristic features and distinctive traits. He wondered why or how did the digimon know about the kids? Was it because of the so-called legends of the Digidestined? Why was Digidestined so well known that the digimon chose to paint exact replicas of them?

Matt and Elanna walked over to where TK was. The boy was staring at the last three paintings between the paintings of Tai andTK. The frame of the one beside Tai was muted magenta, the one in the middle of Tai and TK was muted sky blue and the one beside TK was muted silver. There were a faces on them, but there was no way to tell if they were female or male. The paints were waterlogged, dripping over the faces in a rain of colors, making it impossible to see the details.

"Wonder who these people are?" TK asked when Matt and Elanna arrived, his azure eyes curious.

Patamon spoke in wondering awe, "Could there be eleven Digidestined, not eight?"

Matt gazed at him in surprise, then turned to the paintings, trying to see the details. "If so, I don't know who."

Then Izzy's voice rang from the first floor, sounding excited. "Hey, guys! I found a fascinating room!"

The kids and digimon ran downstairs. Matt stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked back for a last gaze to his painting. The grey-blue eyes seemed to stare at him, and then something happened. The posed Matt's faint smile abruptly changed into a devilish sneer as the grey-blue eyes shifted into burning red. Matt started and shook his head. Looking again, he saw the posed boy back to normal._ ("I'm dreaming things,")_ he thought. Turning around, he ran downstairs. He heard clear voices from behind, hissing softly, ("_The Guardian is here at last.")_ Matt didn't look back, running faster to the first floor. He entered the door between the two stairs.

It was a massive chamber, lighted by somewhere he could't find from above. The walls were hued dark blue, the same as the outside walls of the mansion. The group was gathered together, gazing around as Izzy and Tentomon walked to the other side. And the room was empty.

Matt gazed at the redhead with disbelieving puzzlement. " Izzy, you brought us to this 'fascinating room,' which is _empty_?"

Izzy turned to grin at him. His eyes were suddenly shining, seeming to be the only source of light in the room. He silently gestured around with a sweep of his yellow-gloved hand.

Matt didn't have a chance to take a good look around. He saw the symbols of the kids' crests on the walls, two on each. The crests were painted with their own colors.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight," TK counted them out. "Eight crests." He then yawned, holding Matt's hand.

Tentomon also gestured to the floor. "Look under your feet."

Looking down, Matt saw the crests' symbols, also engraved into the floor, seven of them set into a circle around one crest. His symbol was in between of the Crest of Bravery at its right and the Crest of Knowledge at the other. At the other side of Knowledge, was the Crest of Reliability. The next was the Crest of Sincerity. Next was the Crest of Love. Then the Crest of Courage was set in between Love and Bravery. In the center of the circle, was the Crest of Hope.

Izzy was standing near his symbol, pointing down at the symbol of Hope. "See that the seven crests encircle one crest - Hope."

Matt shrugged. "So?"

"So, the circle must be set like this for a particular reason." Izzy sat down, opening his green backpack that contained his yellow-white laptop.

Matt watched him with an arched eyebrow. He heard TK yawning and looked down to him. His brother's eyes were drooping, looking weary. "Tired?" TK looked up and nodded. Matt knelt down, saying, "Get on my back." TK climbed on his back, setting his cheek on his shoulder, his arms around his neck. Holding him up by legs, Matt stood up easily under his brother's light weight. He watched Elanna kneeling by her symbol, her hand fingering the edges, looking thoughtful. Raimon sat by her side, also studying the symbol.

Matt listened to his digimon as he asked Izzy a question, "But, Izzy, there are eight crests symbols here, but eleven pictures of the Digidestined upstairs. Why? Why are those other three Digidestined not involved in this yet?"

"That's what we are trying to find out," answered Tentomon as his human friend tapped at his computer, his sharp eyes concentrated.

Matt looked down to his symbol on the floor. It looked exactly the same as his crest. A circle with two half-circles within, along with two curved points at both sides, was carved in the floor, its diameter approximately a couple of feet across. Holding up TK firmly on his back, Matt reached to touch the symbol with his foot. The very moment the foot touched the edges, the symbol suddenly brightened with a dark blue light, its rays shining upwardly. Startled, Matt withdrew his foot, and the glow quickly faded, leaving the symbol back to normal.

Matt gazed to his sides to see if his friends saw it. Izzy was focused as he worked at his computer. Elanna kept studying her symbol with her hand. No one saw it. He looked down to Gabumon. The blue wolf was gazing back with anxious concern, perhaps wondering why he was startled. He didn't see the glow.

Matt flushed and averted his eyes to something else. His gaze lay on the Crest of Hope in the center. It was surprisingly small, compared to the other crests. A small sun stood above a small pyramid. The appearance made it seem heavenly, angelic. Matt wondered. He knew his brother was special in his way. TK was always generous, kind, and so pure. He had so much faith that he seemed to have his own light from inside, radiating from his pure azure eyes. His childish smile seemed to hold wisdom beyond his age. ("TK_ may be special,")_ thought Matt, ("_but he is still my brother.")_

Matt looked over his shoulder to see TK peacefully sleeping, his cheek on his shoulder. The single lock of fair hair fell over his eyes during sleep, so innocently. Matt smiled warmly and lovably at his brother. Turning around, he found something unexpected. Elanna and Raimon were gone.

"Elanna?" Matt was startled. Hysterically, he gazed around. "Where did you go? Elanna!"

Izzy looked up from his computer. "What's wrong?"

" Elanna and Raimon are gone!"

Izzy gazed around. "She must had left the room earlier."

" Elanna!" Holding up his brother on his back, Matt ran out of the room with Gabumon by his side. He ran back so he could see upstairs from the first floor. He couldn't see anything else except the paintings of the Digidestined.

"Why'd she leave without letting us know?" Gabumon said, looking around.

Matt looked around, worried. "It's not like Elanna." He gazed around and found that Izzy was not with him as he thought. " Izzy!" He ran inside the room.

"What?" Izzy said. He was just putting on his green backpack.

Matt grunted impatiently. "Come on! We must search for Elanna and Raimon!"

"But -"

"Your curiosity can wait!" Matt snapped. Izzy fell into silence, his aware eyes suddenly as sharp as ice. Matt sighed. He didn't mean to snap at him. "Finding our friends are more important, okay? Let's go." He turned to get out of the room, and he heard the running footsteps of Izzy following from behind.

The group went in the hall, which went underneath the ground. Matt quickened his pace, anxious to find the girls. Izzy ran behind, trying to keep up with his pace. Gabumon, Patamon, and Tentomon followed.

" Matt, Elanna will be fine," said Izzy. "She can take care of herself."

Matt ignored him, his lips tightning. All he wanted was to find Elanna completely safe and not harmed. They continued until they stopped at tall, wide doors at the end of the hall. Matt made a furious grunt.

"Calm down, Matt," Izzy tried to soothe him.

Matt turned to him with such fury in his grey-blue eyes that they seemed to change into pure steel. Izzy stared back in astonishment, along with the digimon. Unable to say anything, Matt knelt and let go of a sleepy TK to the floor. He went to the doors and pulled on the metal rings that acted as knobs. The doors wouldn't budge at all. He then pushed on with all his strength. The doors wouldn't move again, either.

Matt sighed, unconsciously slammed on one of the doors with a fist. He turned around, saying, "I guess we have to find -" He paused in mid sentence. Izzy and Tentomon were gone.

" Izzy!" Matt gasped. "Ok, guys! It's not funny! We are not here to play foolish games!"

As if answering back, he heard a feminine voice, ravishing and tempting, laughing from everywhere. The laugh echoed in his ears. Then he suddenly felt a breezy draft touching his cheek, seeming seductive, playful. Matt started, holding his hand over his cheek.

" Matt?" Gabumon gazed up to his human friend with worry.

Matt never felt so shaken before. He took a deep breath. "We need to find our friends and get the heck out of here." He hasted to his brother, kneeling. " TK, wake up! There is no time to sleep."

TK rubbed his sleepy eyes, sitting up. "But, Matt, I am so tired." He stifled back a yawn. "Can't we rest for a while?"

Matt's grey-blue eyes stared right in TK's azure eyes, different colors for the eyes of brothers. "What got into you,TK? Our friends are gone, and we must find them."

TK blinked upward to Matt with confusion. "Gone? What do you mean? They are here. Look." He held up a pointing finger behind Matt.

Matt whirled around. He saw the hazy images of Elanna, Izzy, Raimon, and Tentomon in the hall. Their backs were to him, walking away. " Elanna! Izzy!" He stood and ran after them. "Come back!" Then he skidded into a stop. The kids and digimon lazily faded into thin air like ghosts.

A sudden thought came to him, and he turned around, afraid to know. TK and Patamon were gone. Unexpected, Matt screamed in fear. " TK! TK!" Panicked, he ran to the doors, trying to open them as his digimon called his brother and digimon's names.

Then Matt heard voices. They were laughing, giggling high-pitched, taunting. Matt let go of the rings and cautiously gazed around. ("_Where are that voices coming from?!")_

(". . . Guardian . . . Guardian . . .")  
  
Matt whirled around, voices were so aggravated and irksome. "Stop it! Stop it!" He slapped his hands over his ears, screaming to drown the awful voices. He stepped back, and suddenly, he fell backward through the open doors. He laid there in shocked silence. Gabumon ran to him, concerned. Then he heard laughing voices from behind him. Matt hastened to his feet. Many floating misty physiques drifted in silence. They were too vague in detail to tell which ones were digimon or humans.

"What are they?" Gabumon murmured.

Matt looked down to his digimon. "Aren't they digimon, Gabumon?"

Gabumon shook his head. "No, they aren't."

Matt returned his gaze to the images. "Then they must be ghosts."

The ghosts seemed to stop drifting and slowly turned to face the duo. Their eyes were misty and lifeless. Their mouths were moving, and he could hear them. ("_Guardian . . . Guardian . . .") _ Matt began to shake in paranoid confusion. ("_What do the ghosts want with me?!")_ Matt stepped back and was stopped by closed doors. They were locked inside! Matt and Gabumon pounded on the doors. They wouldn't open.

Matt looked back and saw the ghosts drifting toward them, their misty hands outreached. And the voices kept coming, calling for him. _He couldn't stand it!_ He screamed, slapping his hands over his ears, running away. He heard Gabumon calling his name, but all he wanted was to get away from the voices. He ran blindly, unaware he was running down a narrow stairway.

The voices grew louder, taunting and calling, until they were ringing shrilly in his ears. He dropped to his knees, hunched over, trying to resist the voices. He felt the concerned, comforted touches of Gabumon on his arms. He shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head to defy the voices.

"Why, how nice of you to bow to me, Guardian."

The voices abruptly stopped, and Matt popped his eyes open. ("_Where was that voice coming from?")_ He gazed around and found himself in some empty chamber. To his shock, he found his friends in the center.

"Guys?" Matt stood and ran to him. To his confusion, his friends were sleeping. They were in a row, eyes closed. TK laid in between Elanna and Izzy, all breathing deeply and regularly. Matt knelt and shook his little brother gently. "Wake up! Please!" He tried to shake Elanna and Izzy, too, but they seemed to refuse to wake.

"It's like they have no energy," said Gabumon from the row of his sleeping digimon friends.

Matt looked up to him in perplexity. "No energy?"

"They were so kind to give me their energy."

Matt started at the feminine voice. It was the one who first laughed at him. He gazed around, demanding, "Who are you? Where are you?"

Then he saw a misty, white-robed female ghost drifting downward. She was as large as Garurumon, floating in mid air. He could see the details: crystal eyes set in a pale face, a robe covering her body, a lip-less smile at the boy.

"She is a digimon," said Gabumon, creeping closer to Matt in order to protect him.

The ghost digimon slightly bowed her head. "I am Banshemon, and yes, I am a digimon. The phantasm you seen earlier are nothing but mere energies passed on from useless bodies. You might call them ghosts."

Matt stood, guarding his sleeping friends. "What is your right to take their energies?"

Banshemon hooded her crystal eyes. "I didn't take them. They gave them to me."

"How come?"

"Because you failed to guard them, Guardian."

Matt scowled at the digimon. His hands slowly clenched into tense fists. Banshemon saw what he did and simply smiled blankly. Her voice was taunting, however. "Face it, Guardian. You cannot fight me. The Guardian of Friendship never fights."

Matt's scowl deepened, but he lowered his fists. "I may not fight, but I do protect. Is that why I am called the Guardian? I am supposed to protect my friends."

Banshemon shrugged. "But you didn't. You let your guard down and they came to me."

Matt took a deep breath, trying to ease his anger. "Is there a way to get my friends' energies back?"

Banshemon remained silent.

"Let me fight her, Matt," growled Gabumon. "I will shake the energies out of her."

Banshemon chuckled lightly.

"No, Gabumon," Matt said, his eyes on the ghost. Gabumon looked back in concerned puzzlement. Matt shook his head at him. "You cannot fight her. I cannot fight her. But there must be a way to defeat her." He saw Banshemon smirking in amusement. "Well, Banshemon? Is there a way?"

Banshemon unhooded her crystal eyes, and they seemed hungry. "To give back your friends' energies, you have to give up yours. Your energy alone is immense, powerful. _I want it."_

Matt gazed down to his sleeping friends. They looked so peaceful like that. Elanna looked almost pretty, all deep concern fading from her face. Izzy's intelligence remained in his face even in sleep. Even TK looked innocent, peacefulness and harmony among his face. They were helpless like this, and it was up to him to protect them. He knew he was willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. Looking up to Banshemon, Matt spoke calmly, "I will."

Gabumon whirled to him in alarm. "No, Matt!"

"I have to," he said quietly. He stood taller, braver. His grey-blue hardened into steel. "I will do everything to protect my friends, for their friendship means the most to me. The power they have over me is sweet and reverent. Without them, I would be lost. That's why I am the Guardian because I devoted to protect them, so they wouldn't lose themselves."

His crest began to glow with a night-blue dark color. The aura surrounded him, giving the appearance of a cloak of night around his body. The aura was misty, soft and silent. Matt looked at his hand, smiling at the nightglow. Matt returned his secretive grin to a now tense Banshemon and said, "No one will make me lose myself. I will protect them with all my heart and energy. You want my energy? Take it! Vigor of Spirit!"

Matt let go of his power. The aura radiated brighter until the chamber was illuminated with the misty, night-blue aura. He couldn't see anything because his power was blinding him. However, he could hear Banshemon screeching with a thousand voices screaming along. They came from everywhere. Matt felt his energy draining from him in rapid speed, but he couldn't stop it. In the middle of his power, he collapsed to the floor, his energy gone.

* * *

He felt a soft draft on his cheek when he woke up. He must be outside somewhere. He fluttered open his eyes and saw that it was night. The sky was night-black with few stars twinkling dimly. ("_How long have he been sleeping?")_ Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see the dancing light of a small fire near. He lolled his head to one side, and his gaze met the sleeping face of TK. He was holding Patamon in his arms, huddled near Matt. Gabumon snoozed at the little boy's other side. Nearby, Matt could see Izzy and Tentomon sleeping. Raimon curled near Gabumon, her snout buried by her paws.

Matt smiled to see his friends safe, then he was startled. He felt two sharp teeth in his mouth, seeming unnatural. He felt them with his tongue, startled to find them curled, not straight. He sat up, gazing for something to reflect off his face. He saw that the group was sleeping near a small pond. He silently stood and hastened to the pond. He looked at his reflection.

He was shocked at his changes. Somehow, he grew two small fangs in place of his front teeth, making him look like a wolf. His grey-blue eyes were unchanged, but his pupils had shifted into slits, again making him look like a wolf. For moment, he seemed to look like his digimon, Gabumon. And also, he had a lock of snow-white hair among his blond hair, few bangs of white clouding over his wolf-like eyes. Matt stared speechlessly at his reflection, then he heard soft footsteps coming closer to him. He shut his mouth and eyes, turning away.

"Stay back, Elanna," he said ashamedly. "I look horrible."

He felt the kneeling of Elanna by him. "Why would you look horrible, Matt?" Her voice was gentle.

Matt shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"I think that no matter what changes, you are still Matt. Tell me, when I got my power, did I change?'

Matt faintly smiled. He remembered her white eyes. She may be changed from outside, but she was still the same inside. "No. You are still Elanna." Then he grew somber. "But I am really changed."

"Let me see." Matt opened his eyes and gazed up to Elanna. She was not looking alarmed or frightened. She gently held his face in her hands, her thumbs touching his fangs. Her white eyes studied his eyes with slit pupils. She touched the white lock with two fingers. She looked so quiet and gentle.

Elanna let go of his face and smiled. "Well, Matt, you are changed." Matt flushed lightly, beginning to look away, but Elanna stopped him, gently pushing his face to hers. "But it doesn't matter. You are still Matt, aren't you? You are still our Matt. My Matt. The same Matt who always protects us." She smiled almost lovingly, her eyes soft.

Matt smiled back warmly, and he hugged her, a gesture he rarely used to anybody. He welcomed her compassion and warmth. She warmly embraced back. Then Matt felt a cool breeze touching his cheek. Both looked up at the sudden breeze, watching it swaying the branches. Slowly, Matt could feel something. He could feel three different spirits filling his body like warm drinks in his chests. He can recognize them. His power allowed him to sense spirits, and he felt the spirits of the other friends in a distance. They were coming closer. Soon, they would be back together.

Matt secretively smiled. "_I am the Guardian."_

TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. Power of the Crests: Breath of Wind

Power of the Crests: Part Seven:

Breath of Wind

Original Author: Debbie (Dai-chan)

Rewriter: Celestra (Les)

Yes! I'm finally almost done this chapter, and then I can start on the others! Yokata can't complain! Yokata can't complain! Remember people, I'm not actually copying this, and this is my version, which means that this isn't the exact thing that Dai-chan wrote. On the other hand, are you enjoying my other stuff? Cinderellamon is one of my favorites. Disclaimer: (**Do I have to?) This is not mine! It's Dai-chan's so read her version! Hey, what the heck is wrong with my font? Okay guys, you know the drill. Read and review!** Fixed the font! By the way, it took Dai-chan a long time to think up a plot, so you'd better like it!

_ . . . To follow the chain of clouds, . . .  
. . . Beware the buzz of life's end . . .  
. . . To halt the death of slumber, . . .  
. . . Seek not the voice of mind . . .  
. . . To cure them all, all you need, . . .  
. . . Is a breath of wind . . ._

"Hey, sleepyhead!'

Sora opened one amber eye. The pink face of a grinning Biyomon filled her vision. She groaned and shut the eye. She turned to one side and tried to sleep. Suddenly, the impatient squeaks of her digimon filled the air, pushing her away from the comforts of sleep. Sora mumbled and sat up, stretching her arms. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. Biyomon stood by her side, her sapphire eyes sparkling. Tai was kneeling by her, grinning.

"About time," Tai said. "I began to think you would never wake."

Sora saw Joe filling the dying fire with dirt, Gomamon and Agumon helping. Mimi was standing alone, her head tilting to one side, seeming to listen. Palmon sat by her, always patient. Sora saw that it was already morning, the sunlight winking through the swaying branches. "I slept that long?"

Tai chuckled. His red eyes seemed to blaze with merriment. "You slept so heavily."

Sora smiled back sheepishly. "Sorry."

Tai laughed heartily. Sora was surprised at him. Since he found his power, he was unusually quiet, seeming to be in thought often. But he was back to the same old Tai. She let Tai pull her up to her feet, and he turned to Joe. Tai and Joe seemed to become close friends, an odd couple. Perhaps it was because they were the first ones who found their powers, thought Sora.

Sora felt something cool touching the skin of her left wrist. Looking down to her wrist, Sora saw a thin, silvery bracelet made of tiny cloud-shaped beads, lined with a red hue.  
_  
. . . To follow the chain of clouds . . ._

Sora blinked her eyes. She could see the words clearly in her mind. And where did the bracelet come from? She tried to unclasp it, but it was fastened on. It had no hook or latch to open. Under her fingers, the bracelet felt cool and soft, like it was made of cloth, not metal. It was strange, however, because cloth doesn't feel cool to the touch. She tried to pull it, but somehow, the bracelet was too strong.

"OK! Let's go!" she heard Tai calling. Sighing, she let go of the odd bracelet and went in pace with her friends.

As they walked through the jungle, Sora remembered what had happened as she gazed upon her friends. So far, she was the only one in the group who didn't have the power, or didn't have the power _yet_. She remembered when Mimi found her power. She noticed that Mimi was more . . . generous. She was more honest, benevolent, and attentive. It was not a surprise, however. Sora always knew that Mimi had those qualities in herself. She only needed some help to find them, thanks to her Crest of Sincerity. Sora was kind of curious about what powewould she have, but she felt that she would not want that kind of power. Look at what the powers did to change her friends. She wondered if they would be the same again.

Sora gazed up to study the clouds. She enjoyed looking at the sky, seeing how beautiful it was. But this time, she saw something unusual. She saw a long line of small, fluffy clouds drifting above. It appeared that the group was following them without knowing it. Sora felt a cold shiver going up her back. She hugged herself, trying to comfort herself.

Soon, the group stopped at a wide, swift-looking river. There looked like no way to get across it. Sora stood alone, watching the currents as she heard Tai asking Mimi, "Are you sure the others are out there at the other side?"

Mimi calmly nodded. "Yes, I can sense them."

Sora glanced at her with wonder. What was it like to feel heartbeats inside? Mimi had told her about it, but she didn't yet grasp the feeling.

Joe knelt by the river, carefully putting his hand in the river. Sora watched him. He seemed so focused, his calm dusky eyes watching the currents. It was like he was the one with the water. She saw a light shrug among his shoulders, and he stood in an amazing, graceful motion, just like water, shaking off water from his hand. His voice was a whisper, "Well, it looks like we have to search for a way to get across."

"I will do it for you," offered Gomamon. He looked eager to get back in the water.

"Not alone," said Agumon from near.

The white digimon's mischievous pale golden-green eyes met with the yellow dinosaur's enthusiastic emerald eyes. "I can swim faster, better, and more graceful than you, Agumon."

Two rosy spots formed in Agumon's cheeks. "Don't start with me," he growled, but weakly. Sora faintly smiled. Everyone knew Agumon was a terrible swimmer, and Gomamon loved to tease him about it. Gomamon snickered.

Tai also smiled, but then grew serious. "Agumon is right, though. We have to split up into two groups of two so we can search both upstream and downstream. Mimi, stay with Sora. I will take Joe." He turned to walk upstream.

Sora ran to him, holding his arm. Tai looked back with his striking eyes of fire. "How will we find each other?" she asked, anxious.

Tai smiled promisingly, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sora. Mimi can find us with her power, remember? Gomamon can swim up to you faster than we can. We will be fine." Then his eyes seemed to soften. He sounded worried. "Are you all right?"

Sora didn't realize she was looking too distressed. She managed to grin, however, though weakly. "Just fine. Be careful, guys."

Tai seemed to hesitate, gazing at her in concern, then smiled. He went with Joe, along with their digimon, walking upstream. Sora watched them, then looked up to the sky. Somehow, the line of clouds followed the boys, silently drifting. Sora felt again the shiver running up her arms, and she rubbed them. She couldn't help shaking off the feeling that something would go bad soon.

She felt a sudden touch on her arm. Sora started, nearly jumping. Mimi was also startled, but at her reaction. Sora forced herself to calm down. How come she got so nervous? "Yeah, Mimi?"

"Shouldn't we go now?"

Sora suddenly shook her head. She glanced back to where the boys had disappeared in the jungle, and said to Mimi, "Can we rest? I don't feel really good." She sat down on the grass, holding her knees to her chest. The rest gazed at her, concerned.

Mimi sat by her. "Are you sure you are okay?" she said, cocking her head. ("_She is listening to my essence,")_ thought Sora.

Sora hugged her legs, closing her eyes. She was not sure about herself. Everything was going strangely. The powers, the bracelet, her dream. She didn't understand about her dream. Somehow, it was warning her for some reason. Shaking her head to forget it, Sora tried to change the subject. Sora looked to Mimi, asking, "Can you tell me about the others? How are they?"

Mimi turned to face the river, where she said the others was coming from the other side. She listened for a while, and smiled to her. "Izzy and Matt found their powers."

Sora's thin chestnut eyebrows flew upward. "Already? My, this power-changing search comes so fast. So only TK and I are the only ones left to find our powers?"

Mimi answered with a nod. Sora hugged herself tighter, whispering, "Oh, man."

"What's the matter?" Biyomon asked, deeply concerned.

"I was thinking about what had happened to all of us. We are not the same as before. We are not normal."

Sora could hear a slight hurt tone in Mimi's voice, "We are still the same inside."

Sora reached to hold on Mimi's hand, squeezing remorsefully. "I know. I am sorry, Mimi. But I was thinking about us. If the powers and our physical appearances are permanent, what would happen if we come home? What would our friends think? Our families? People would think we are kind of . . . freaks."

Mimi smiled back. "Still, it does make us special."

Sora faintly smiled, her eyes lowered. "Yeah. Each of us is special in our own way." Then she looked up, gravely. "But why must this happen? I just don't see this connection between the powers, and the digimon, legends of the Digidestined, or even the Digiworld itself. Why are we having these powers? There's got to be a reason for all of this."

"You always want to find answers?" Mimi said.

"I always seek to find good reasons." Sometimes, Sora astonished herself. She often didn't realize she was that meditative. Many of her friends often said she was wise beyond her age.

Mimi chuckled heartily. "You are beginning to sound like Izzy ."

Sora's amber eyes slowly grew sad, as if was already knowing the fate of her friends. "I miss them."

Mimi's hazel eyes changed into a confident glint. "I miss them, too. They miss us, too."

Sora sighed faintly. She really, really wanted to be back with her friends again, never to be separated ever again. She leaned back, bringing her eyes upward to the sky. Abruptly, she saw the line of clouds. They were drifting unmovable, now colored into a gloomy grey, with black lining. She grimaced.

"What's wrong?" said Mimi, seeing her grimace. Sora didn't answer, her eyes glued on the clouds. Mimi and the digimon also gazed up to the clouds. Mimi made a humming sound. "What strange clouds. There must be some kind of weather pattern in Digiworld that we don't know."

Sora didin't hear what was she was saying. Something was distracting her. A low sound, like a buzzing, hummed from her left, seeming to come from the jungle. It seemed that she could feel the buzzing sound from inside, either urging or warning her. Sora suddenly heard the words from her dream.

. . . _Bewares the buzz of life's end . . ._

"What in the world?" muttered Biyomon, her face twisted with ire.

Sora whirled to her. "Do you hear it, Biyomon? The buzzing?"

The pink digimon nodded. "Yes. What is it?"

Then Sora gazed to Mimi, who gasped in shock, holding her chest. A lost expression was on her pretty face. "Mimi?" she tried to soothe her.

Mimi shook her groggy head, blinking her eyes. Sora noticed that Mimi kept touching on her chest, as if she was trying to get a grab from inside. Her hazel eyes looked up to her, looking worried. "Something is wrong with Tai and Joe. Their essences are very faint, but they are not far. They are weak."

"You mean something happened to them?" Sora's heart suddenly clenched. It always seemed to clench with pain whenever one of her friends was hurt. She never liked to see them hurt.

Mimi nodded. "Yes, but I cannot sense any pain in the essences. They are not hurt."

Sora stood up, pulling her friend to her feet. "It doesn't matter. We must find them. Guide us, Mimi."

Mimi seemed to startle when she mentioned 'guide'. Sora remembered that she was called the Guide, and she was definitely important to the Digiworld. Mimi guided Sora, Biyomon, and Palmon through the jungle, walking by the riverbank. Sora didn't see any footsteps, but she trusted Mimi to find the boys. Looking up to the sky, Sora suddenly felt uneasy when she wasn't sure if they were following the gloomy clouds or the clouds were following them.

Soon, Sora could see something under low branches. "Tai! Joe!" She ran past Mimi, skipping over high roots until she arrived at the boys. They were lying, unmoving. Tai laid on his back, his head lolling to one side, one hand on his stomach. Agumon was lying on his side, his claws on the ground carelessly. Joe lay on his stomach, his head also lolling to one side, his eyeglasses resting near his head. Gomamon was curled into a ball, looking exhausted. It seemed that they collapsed from where they stood, as if they suddenly lost their energy.

"Tai?" Sora knelt by the brown-haired boy. He was motionless, the red lock falling over his closed eyes. His chest was not moving. Alarmed, Sora looked up to see Mimi kneeling by Joe, touching his cheek. Biyomon and Palmon also went to the digimon, worried.

Mimi gazed back to Sora. "They are still alive, Sora," Mimi was sounding uncertain, but relieved that they were alive.

Then Sora heard a long, deep breath coming from Tai. She looked down, but he was not breathing. She waited for a while, her amber eyes glued on his chest. Then his chest expanded, taking a deep breath, then releasing it, very slowly in motion. Still uncertain, Sora put her ear on Tai's chest, listening for a heartbeat. She waited, and then finally his heart pulsed. One, single heartbeat. Sora raised her head, confused. "That's strange. They're in a kind of stupor. They're sleeping." Then she shook her head in agony from the increasing buzzing. ("_Where does that buzzing come from?!")_

"Sora, what's the matter?" she barely heard Mimi speak through the buzzing. Biyomon was also agonized. Holding her head, Biyomon growled, "That buzzing! It's annoying!"

"What buzzing?" asked Palmon.

Sora looked up to the plant digimon. "Don't you hear it?" She saw Mimi and Palmon shake their heads. She gazed at them in surprise, and then the buzzing stopped abruptly. Sora slightly shook her dizzy head, as Biyomon exhaled in relief.

"Sora." Sora looked up to Mimi. She was pointing down to her left wrist. "What's that?" Sora glanced down to her wrist. She forgot all about the cloud bracelet. She was a loss at words. She blushed faintly, looking up to her friends. Mimi was looking precarious. "I saw it when you were asleep. You never told us about it."

"I have no idea how I got it. I got it after the dream . . ." she stopped, remembering.

"What dream?" Palmon asked.

Sora tried to remember. "I have a dream what someone spoke a rhyme, a verse, or a poem, whatever it was. And it is coming true."

"What do you mean, Sora?" said Mimi.

"The first line is 'to follow the chain of clouds, beware the buzz of life's end.'" She pointed upward to the drifting line of clouds. "I saw them after I woke up. We followed it without knowing about it. When the boys went out for scouting, the clouds followed them instead. Then I heard that strange buzzing. Then we found the boys." Now Sora was confused. She didn't see the connection between the events. Mimi was watching her with deep bewilderment. Sora added, "I don't understand about this either."

However, she saw her digimon looking over to Palmon, their sapphire and emerald eyes meting each other, looking serious and wistful. They seemed to know something.

Mimi's voice cut through her thoughts. "You said the first line. Are there other lines?"

Sora tried to remember. "'To follow the chain of clouds, beware the buzz of life's end. To halt the death of slumber, seek not the voice of mind. To cure them all, all you need is a breath of wind."

Mimi glanced down to the sleeping Joe, seeming to think for a moment. "Do you think the poem is connected to them sleeping?"

Her amber eyes went to the sleeping Tai. She nodded. "It might be. It is coming true. The chain of clouds, the buzzing, the slumber."

Mimi gazed up to her, anxiety in her face. "Is there a way to wake them?"

Piyomon shook her head. "You shouldn't wake them now."

Sora raised her eyes to her digimon. There was serious severity in her sapphire eyes. "Why is that, Piyomon?"

Piyomon answered, "I recalled one digimon named Nuskemon who attacked digimon by putting them to sleep."

Palmon added, "And he eats lives. He needs energies to survive."

Sora's heart clenched. There was actually a digimon like that? Mimi's hand went to her chest, her hazel eyes on Joe, looking worried. Sora gazed right into Biyomon's eyes. "You tell me this digimon is like a zombie?"

Palmon frowned in puzzlement. "Zombie? What's a zombie?" Biyomon blinked at Sora in confusion.

"Never mind." Mimi's eyes turned to her digimon. "Is there a way to defeat him?"

Biyomon answered her, "To defeat him, you have to enter one of his victims' dreams. Nuskemon is never be seen from outside of digimons' bodies."

"In other words, he's a parasite," Sora guessed. Biyomon answered with a nod. Sighing faintly, Sora gazed down to Tai. He looked peaceful, with no troubles appearing on his boyish face. The red lock swayed gently in a faint breeze. It was hard to believe that an evil digimon was eating his life, and he could die at any moment.

Sora heard Mimi asking, "But why is Nuskemon attacking them? They are humans, not digimon."

Palmon answered, "It appears that Nuskemon can attack humans as well as digimon."

"I will do it," Sora said with confidence. "I will enter their dreams and defeat him."

Biyomon whirled to her, alarmed. "What? No!"

"I have to!" Sora's amber eyes were unusually hard, gazing sharply to her friends. "My dream warned me about this, and I ignored it. It's my responsibility to take them back."

Mimi's hazel eyes were concerned. "But, Sora, how can you enter the dream?"

Sora's gaze lowered to her wrist, where the cloud bracelet was clasped on. "I have to . . . follow the chain of clouds. I will sleep and focus my mind on it. It will lead me."

Biyomon looked really worried, her sapphire eyes touched with haunted agony. "Do you know what to do?"

Sora sighed, shaking her head. "No, but I will know when I get there." She laid down on her back by Tai.

"We will protect you all," said Mimi. Sora nodded. She had faith that her friends would protect them.

Biyomon sat by her head, her wing touching her left wrist. Her voice was thick with misery. "Sora . . . be careful."

She was scared, too, but she must be brave. She smiled reassuringly at her lovable digimon and closed her eyes. She focused her mind on the chain of clouds on her wrist. Her fingers fingered them, feeling the texture, solidity, and weight of the bracelet. All thoughts were on the bracelet. She felt her breaths slowing down, and she slid into a blanket of darkness.

Sora opened her eyes. She was standing in a thick, grayish-tan fog. The fog felt damp, thick enough that she could feel the billows of clouds on her skin, slightly tickling. _Was she in a dream or something? _She was not sure. She didn't know where she was, lost in the strange fog. Then she heard a low buzzing from her far left. It was not annoying, but it sounded like it was calling for her.

Surprisingly, She felt an odd warmth on her wrist. Looking down, she saw the cloud bracelet glowing with a faint red color. Suddenly, the buzzing also faded and appeared, buzzing in unison of the pulsating glow.  
_  
. . . To follow the chain of clouds, beware the buzz of life's end . . ._

Sora grew cautious. She would not ignore the warnings. She must do something to save her friends. Inhaling in a confident breath, she broke into a run, following the chain of clouds, bewaring the buzzing. She kept running until she slowed down into a stop. The buzzing was loudest, and the glow was brightest, illuminating the surrounding fog with a red hue. Sora looked up to a sudden sound of a gust above. Suddenly, the gust whooshed past her, flapping on her clothes and hair. She held her hat, the straps sweeping in the air.

"Hey!" Sora yelled. Within the fog, she could see a billowing part of the air, as if it was alive. The air shifted like it was in waves of heat or in gusts. She almost could see it was wind. Two beady eyes set in an airy face. The rest were too blurred to be detailed. "_It must be Nuskemon,"_ Sora thought.

"Who are you?" His voice was airy, echoing, like it was coming from a deep pit.

"One of the Digidestined! I am here to stop you!" Sora's amber eyes seemed to melt into hot molten gold ones as she glared at him.

Nuskemon drifted above, floating on a gust of wind. Then he seemed to sneer, although she could not see his mouth. "Ah, the Seeker of Love. I longed to meet you, Seeker." Sora started at her new title, then stiffened up, her teeth clenching together. "And you said you would stop me?" Then a resounding laugh stirred in the fog, amused. "I cannot be stopped. No one can stop me. Even if I could be stopped, how would you do it? You don't even know what to do."

Sora's eyes cooled down to amber. She had to be more cunning than him. "Tell me, what should the Seeker do?"

Nuskemon's airy eyes hooded. "Seek."

"Seek what?"

"Seek." Suddenly, Nuskemon soared toward her. Sora gasped and dropped to the floor, whatever it was, burying her head. Somehow, a sudden gust of wind whistled past her and pushed Nuskemon out of her way. She heard Nuskemon shrieking with outrage. "Blast it! How can you call on your power?! The legend is not supposed to come true now!"

Sora gazed up in bewilderment. "What are you talking about? What legend?"

Nuskemon seemed to stop drifting in the fog, appearing surprised. "The Seeker doesn't know?" Then he smirked with scheming delight. "I think I shall destroy you before you find out." Again, he prepared to attack her, but another gust blew past her and sent him flying backward. Nuskemon growled furiously, his eyes seeming to turn into white fog. Somehow, the dream was protecting her.

Sora knew what to do now. She stood up, grinning cunningly at the air digimon. "Since you cannot be destroyed, then I cannot be destroyed, either."

Nuskemon smirked back. "But you can be defeated."

"So can you, Nuskemon."

Nuskemon seemed to lose the shrewdness in his eyes. He looked enraged, softly screeching like a shrill whistle in the wind. Sora crossed her arms, glaring back levelly. That was a side of Sora she never thought she had. She rarely got mad, but the very thought of that digimon hurting her friends like that made her want to box him in the face.

"So, why are you attacking my friends?" Her voice seemed to be carried by the thick fog.

Nuskemon cocked his head in thought. "The Master and the Reconciler?" He carelessly shrugged. "No reason. I am just hungry."

Inside, Sora grimaced, She had a plan to get her friends back, but there was a dark side to it. She was frightened to face it, but she had no other choice. "How about we have a deal?'

Nuskemon appeared a bit wary and startled. His eyes slightly narrowed. "What deal?"

Sora let her hands clench into fists. ("_Please, let me have strength_,") she silently prayed, then returned her eyes to the digimon. "The deal is that I will give up my life to you if you let the boys go."

Nuskemon snickered. He turned away, preparing to leave. "Why would I want your life?"

Sora made no move toward him, but she made her voice sharper, louder. "You said you longed to meet me. You must have longed to have my life. Doesn't my life sound more delicious than the others'?"

The digimon stopped moving, waiting. He turned his head, his eyes clouded. "I can't resist a bargain. Are you sure that you will give up your life? No false death or anything?'

"Seeker's Honor." Sora glared hard to him. "If you have some honor, you will agree to the deal."

"Nuskemon's Honor." He began to drift closer to her, a delighted sneer on his face. Sora made no move, her insides shaking and clenching with fear. He reached to touch her cheek. Sora couldn't resist a sudden shudder as she felt the icy-cold draft on her cheek. Nuskemon's sneer widened at her reaction. His foggy hand lowered to her chest, where her heart was thumping quickly. His hand slowly clenched as if he was going to hold on her life. She felt intense pain . . .

Suddenly, a burst of cold wind gusted hard at them. Nuskemon withdrew his hand from her chest, holding up his hands to shield the gale. Sora groaned, clutching her chest, dropping to her knees. Everything went spinning in her vision . . .

Sora woke up, gasping. "What-?"

In her vision, she saw Biyomon kneeling over her; tears of fright and relief streaming down her feathered face. "I am so sorry, Sora!" she was sobbing. "But you were in trouble, and I had to save you!"

"How-?" Sora pushed herself up by her elbows and gazed around. Mimi and Palmon were kneeling by Joe and Gomamon, who were still sleeping silently. Her eyes flew to the face of Tai. He was sleeping, too. Sora made a mournful groan, almost a sob in her throat. "I was so close!"

"What were you going to do?" asked Mimi.

Sora took a deep breath through her teeth. "I was going to give up my life to Nuskemon in exchange for their lives."

Biyomon gazed to her, alarm in her sapphire eyes. Palmon nearly gaped in shock, her emerald eyes wide. Mimi was looking disbelieving at her. "Sora!"

"It's the only way!"

Disbelief faded from Mimi's delicate face, replaced with . . . strong respect. "Sora . . ." she whispered in awe. "I had no idea you had such courage in yourself."

Sora lowered her eyes to Tai's face. No, he is the one who has such courage. She had the love to do it. Her voice was soft. "Sometimes, you have to sacrifice yourself for the ones you love." Suddenly, she hunched over, clutching her chest. She suffered burning, severe pain pulsating in her chest. She weakly groaned. She felt arms around her, cradling her.

"Sora!" Mimi cried, holding her. "What happened?"

"The pain . . ."

In her blurred vision, she saw Biyomon, who, surprisingly, didn't experience her pain, glimpsing at her chest, and her eyes widenening. She reached to pick something from her chest, saying, "Sora! Your crest!"

Sora looked down to her crest. The polished brass tag had a glass screen to protect the red crest. On the crest, a perfect heart with a circle within its right side was engraved. But she noticed something wrong with it. The heart was cracked into two halves, few outlines of drops of blood dripping from the crack. "What happened?"

"You gave up half of your life to me," came a familiar voice.

All looked up in alarm. Nuskemon drifted above. Sora could see him more clearly. He seemed to be clothed in a robe of blackish-grey clouds, mist billowing around him. Two eyes of pure crystal sparkled in the mist, glowing with amusement. Biyomon and Palmon abruptly went into a shielding line, their eyes blazing distrustfully at the digimon. However, Nuskemon paid attention only to Sora.

He spoke, "Because of your half-life, I can now live outside digimon's bodies. I can go anywhere I want. What a pleasant half-life for me."

Mimi held Sora close to her, her hazel eyes darkening. "I can sense Sora's essence in you."

Nuskemon's eyes glanced to Mimi. "Yes. I am sharing her life. You can thank her for that." He began to drift closer, a cloudy hand reaching for Sora.  
_  
("Biyomon, digivolve into Birdramon!")_

("Palmon, digivolve into Togemon!")  
  
Birdramon crowed as she swayed her flaming wings, her sky-blue eyes blazing like blue fire at Nuskemon. Togemon stood near, her red-gloved fists clenching, facing the air digimon. Nuskemon hissed unpleasantly.

"No, no." Sora struggled to sit up, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. "I am the one who must stop him!"

Mimi still held her. "What do you mean, Sora?"

Sora raised her eyes to her. She could hear the battle sounds the digimon were making. "Mimi, it's just like the others. You defeated Vinamon because you had no other choice, right?" Mimi nodded. "I have to defeat Nuskemon because I have no other choice. It's my responsibility."

"But how? You are in pain."

Sora closed her eyes, trying to remember. Something about the poem . . . "Seek not the voice of the mind." She opened her eyes. "That's it. That's my mistake. I tried to solve the problem with my mind, not my heart. I am the Seeker. I must seek my heart, my love and use it to heal the boys." Sora moved to kneel in between Tai and Joe, putting her hands on the boys' chests. She took a breath and silently spoke in her mind, "_Seek, my heart, and find the power to bring them back."  
_  
Slowly, her hands began to glow with a faint, misty-white light. Sora heard Mimi gasping quietly. Sora kept on seeking in her heart. Soon, the boys glowed with the light. A portion of the light leaped to the digimon, who were now also glowing faintly. Under her hands, Sora could feel the boys' heartbeats beating faster and breaths coming out more frequent. Mimi knelt by Joe, her hazel eyes on his face as Sora watched Tai's face. His eyelids began to flutter open. The handsome eyes of passionate fire focused on her.

"Tai!" Sora withdrew her hands, and the glows abruptly vanished. Mimi made a joyful squeal as she embraced Joe. Sora hugged Tai tightly, resting her head on his chest, so overjoyed that tears formed in her eyes. She felt the arms of Tai holding her, then he sat up, gazing around in blank confusion. Agumon and Gomamon woke, blinking in puzzlement.

"What happened?" Tai said.

The sounds of the battle answered him, and all looked up to the shrieks of Birdramon. She soared away from a sudden gale by Nuskemon, avoiding the angry wind. Togemon was heard growling. "Needle Spray!" she hollered and expanded her chest. Shreds of steel needles sprayed from her body, soaring toward Nuskemon. But it was useless. Because he was made of fog, the needles passed through his body uselessly. Togemon looked furious at that.

Nuskemon paid no attention at the cactus digimon. His crystal eyes sharpened, following the soars of Birdramon. He hissed, "Tornado Confusion!" He began to fly swiftly in a circle around Birdramon, forming a misty tornado. Birdramon flapped her wings in midair, her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of the digimon. But Nuskemon was too fast, and Birdramon shook her dizzy head, crowing agonizingly.

"I must stop him." Sora stood up, swaying a bit, and she walked toward the battle. Tai hastened to his feet and grabbed her hands, holding her back. Sora looked back, her sad eyes meeting his concerned eyes. "Please," she whispered quietly. "I have to stop him." Tai seemed to hesitate, his fire eyes glancing upward to the air digimon. His eyes returned to her, softening with sympathy. He let go of her. Sora turned away almost unwillingly, and continued on her way. She felt his eyes on her.

Birdramon crashed to the ground, deeply agonized. Sora longed to go to her, but she must face Nuskemon and stop him. Thankfully, Togemon ran to Birdramon to help her. Nuskemon laughed evilly at the orange phoenix, then saw the girl standing alone, her amber eyes melting into heated gold.

Nuskemon sneered maliciously. "Come to join me, Mother?" He spoke the word 'mother' with ironic and sarcastic love.  
_  
She would not let him defeat her!_ Her crest began to glow deep red like pure blood, and the aura surrounded her. The aura appeared like sudden gales of blood-red wind twirling and soaring around her. Nuskemon was startled for an instant, and looking enraged, he made the low buzzing sound in his throat.

"Breath of Wind!" Her aura began to whirl around her, faster and faster, until a gigantic tornado of blood red spun around her. Sora silently commanded. The tornado expanded, picking up loose twigs and leaves in its wake. Leaves stung her skin, but she remained firm, her eyes glued on the digimon. The red tornado moved slowly, twisting and dancing, toward Nuskemon. He made a shocked shriek as he was sucked in the tornado. Sora could see him dissolving in the tornado, his foggy body merging with the red winds. Sora then commanded her power to halt. The tornado lazily faded into calm air. Nuskemon was completely gone.

The aura dissolved into thin air, and she was suddenly groggy, heavily swaying. She was about to fall when strong arms caught her to her knees. "Gotcha!" Tai said. He held her for a while, then asked in concern, "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora was not feeling well. She was hot, sweat forming under her hat. She panted with the sudden heat. "So hot . . ."

Tai quickly took her hat off. Cool breezes soothed her face, and she rested slackly in Tai's supportive arms. She gazed up to him, and saw awe in his face. He was smiling with surprising affection, almost blushing. He spoke, "I can not believe myself if I said that, but . . . you have a beautiful strand of silver hair in your hair."

Sora stared mutely at him, and nearly blushed. Then she had a sudden thought. She looked down to her crest. Perfect once again, the red heart had healed back to one, no blood drops forming on it. She had her whole life back. She heard footsteps coming closer, and her friends hugged her.

Biyomon embraced her, pride in her eyes. "How do you feel?"

Sora's mouth moved, then shut. She tried to think of a word to describe her. She gazed up to her friends, smiling coyly. "Breezy." Her friends seemed to be startled at her word, then burst into laughs of joy. It was good to laugh again! Sora laughed as Tai warmly hugged her. She was happy to see her friends safe just because of her love.

Mimi stood up suddenly, facing eastward, touching her chest. She turned to them, her hazel eyes brightening with joy. "Our friends are close! They are coming!"

Joe stood, calmness in his dusky eyes. "At last! We will be finally together."

All stood and followed Mimi toward the other friends. Sora stopped in her tracks, looking down at her wrist. The cloud bracelet was gone. Sora then gazed up to the blue sky. She saw the chain of clouds, but they were now pure white with red lining. She grinned and called on her power. Soft breezes began to sway the branches, calmly whirling around her.

Sora laughed, throwing her arms up, spinning in place as the breezes tickled her cheeks. "I am the Seeker!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Power of the Crests: Being of Life

Power of the Crests: Part Eight:

Being of Life

Original Author: Debbie (Dai-chan)

Rewriter: Celestra (Les)

Hello! So, I've done eight parts, three to go. Oops! You weren't supposed to know about that ... oh well, when you read it, you will know ... So, TK finds his power, life. Yokata has abosolutely NO right to complain, and if she does, I'm not doing her part ... she knows what I'm talking about whereas you don't, but you will if she does or does not complain, you'll enjoy it more if she doesn't ... Enough with my rambling, read and review! Oh, and, ah yes, the original author is Debbie (Dai-chan) but this is my version, so live with it!

TK kept a tight grip on the blue wolf's fur with one hand as he held his digimon in his other arm. Patamon buried his face in the crook of his arm, his azure eyes shut. TK squinted his eyes against the stinging wind as he tried to see the blurred trees moving past him. The wind stung at his eyes that he blinked back cold tears. Finally, Garurumon slowed down into a walk, heavy pants reverberating in his chest so that TK could feel them. He and his brother were riding on Garurumon in hopes that they might find their missing friends faster that way. TK always liked the feel of the wolf's fur under his fingers. Even though Garurumon's fur was steel-strong, the fur was so soft like down feathers. TK let go of his grip from the fur and gently cradled Patamon in his arms.

He felt the light squeeze of his brother's hold around him. He held him so he wouldn't fall off. TK gazed back to his big brother. Matt had his eyes on front, seeming to search for something. His new lock of snow-white swayed in the breeze along with his ash-blond hair. ("_He is changed_,") TK thought sadly. His grey-blue eyes seemed intense, its pupils into slits, appearing as a wolf's eyes. TK knew Matt was self-conscious about his two new fangs, trying to hide them whenever he was speaking or eating. TK often saw them, and somehow, he felt an awed shiver in his body whenever he looked upon his brother.

TK looked behind at his brother. Blumon walked behind the wolf, also panting from the efforts of the run. Her riders, Elanna and Izzy, were mounting on the blue with yellow striped tiger, their eyes gazing around. Tentomon flew near silently. Both were different than before, and TK was not sure he knew them anymore.

With his aware, hungry eyes, Izzy seemed to absorb everything he found and stored it in his mind. He was quieter, but his eyes seemed to search for every word of any knowledge. Blind yet all seeing, Elanna sat in front of Izzy, her white eyes upward to the sky. She was more kind, but mostly silent and meditative. TK missed the old Elanna when she was easy to talk to, willing to help. She was still willing to help, but in some way, she could see the reality in someone's soul and simply show him or her the first step to the problem or anything else.

TK quietly sighed. ("_Would his friends and brother be back to the same?")  
_  
Garurumon slowed down into a stop, raising his snout to sniff at the air. Matt appeared to sniff the air, too, his wolfish eyes narrowed as he gazed around. TK remembered that since Matt found his power, he could sense souls. He said that souls have different odors around them and somehow, he could taste them with his nose in the air. Definitely like a wolf. Blumon went to a stop by Garurumon, her long, whip-like tail calmly waving.

"Where to, Matt ?" Elanna asked after a moment of waiting.

"They are close." Matt's eyes went to a point to his far left. He pointed into the jungle, his friends' eyes following his finger. TK wondered how Matt could sense the friends if he could't see them. Yamato turned to Elanna . "If we run now, we will find them in no time."

Elanna and Izzy silently nodded.

Garurumon and Blumon broke into a sprint, heading to where Matt had pointed at. TK gasped at the sudden movements before he gripped on the fur, balancing himself. He held Patamon in one arm firmly. He felt the tight, protected hold of Matt as he had his arm around his waist. Eyes squinted; TK watched the passing trees in a blurred motion. Garurumon and Blumon were very agile, fleet, and after a moment, they finally slowed down.

"You are finally here!" TK looked down to see a grinning Tai running toward them, his red eyes brightly blazing in the sunlight. Soon, TK saw Sora, Mimi, Joe, and their digimon walking toward them, looking thrilled to see their friends. Elanna slid off her digimon and ran to hug Tai; he laughed as he whirled his sister around in his arms. TK heard Tai making a comment about Elanna's white eyes, and she answered with a deep blush. Izzy also hugged them, overjoyed.

Matt slid off his digimon and caught TK in his arms as he slid off. Garurumon and Blumon de-digivolved into Gabumon and Raimon. They went to their digimon friends, hugging. All hugged each other, overjoyed and ecstatic. Mimi even cried a bit. After a few hugs, TK stepped back and watched his older friends socializing together.

TK watched Sora and Mimi , the last ones who had found their powers. Mimi looked sincere, relaxed as she chatted with Elanna and Izzy. He saw a long tress of pretty green among herlight brown hair. ("_She looks radiant,")_ thought TK. His eyes went to Sora, who stood close to Tai, calmly listening as he talked with Joe and Matt. She had an alluring tress that appeared as molten silver among her red hair, a few strands of silver curling over her gentle eyes. TK gazed at each and every kid. They all had found their powers. All but him.

"Wow, Sora and Mimi already found their powers!" he heard Patamon saying in awe, hovering near him. TK lowered his eyes, quiet. Patamon gazed over to him and touched his cheek with a gentle paw. "TK, what's the matter?"

"I am the only one who doesn't have a power," TK said in a soft tone.

The touch withdrew from his cheek, and TK looked up to see his digimon smiling, his azure eyes so alike to his. He spoke, "TK, I am sure you will have it soon." TK managed to grin, but it faded when he glanced at his friends. He would like to have that kind of power. It was like magic, and he loved magic. But he wondered if he would ever get it.("_Am I too young?")  
_  
TK gazed to Joe, who was speaking, "So, all of us have found our powers?"

Matt seemed to hesitate, and he said in hushed tones. "All but . . . TK." The multicolored eyes of the kids and digimon turned to him as one, wonder and curiosity in their eyes. TK suddenly felt his cheeks going hot, and he averted his eyes away, flushing deeply. His eyes laid on someone he didn't expect to see.

He saw a holographic image of an old man walking toward the group form the jungle, his snow-white hair pulled into a topknot. His footsteps were always silent; his arms always behind his back. There was a faint smile on his small mouth. "Hey, it's Gennai!" TK called to his friends. They turned to see him.

Gennai stopped in the front of TK, merely a few inches taller than the boys. His slanted eyes always squinted, but TK could see his eyes, beady and jet-black, shining with a wise light. Gennai smiled at TK, then he looked up to the kids. "Greetings, Digidestined." His voice was surprisingly deep for such a small guy. "I came here to see how . . ." He paused in mid-speech, his smile fading. His black eyes took in every inch of the older kids, saw the different colors of hairs, and saw the different eyes of Tai, Matt, and Elanna. "It's impossible," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" TK heard Izzy saying.

Gennai tilted his head a bit. "Did you find your powers?" TK turned to see the kids nodding firmly. TK gazed up to Gennai, who shook his head, a frown on his lips. "It's all wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Tai stomped up to Gennai, his eyes suddenly flaming brightly. "Are you saying that we aren't supposed to have the powers?"

Gennai wasn't startled at the sudden flames in Tai's eyes. He simply gazed back with immeasurable sadness. "Why don't you all sit, and I will explain all about it."

The kids and digimon sat in a circle. Patamon settled in TK's lap, folding his soft wings to his body. TK sat in between Matt and Tai. He watched the elder man cross his legs calmly and smoothly, surprising for an old man. His slanted eyes gazed at every kid with worried sorrow. He spoke softly, "Yes, you are supposed to have that kind of powers, but not now. One of the legends says that the Digidestined will possess their innate powers through the crests and defeat the ultimate evil."

"Innate?" Joe said from Gennai's left side. TK didn't remember that Joe's voice was very low, whispered, yet he could hear it very clearly. Joe continued, "You mean we all had them since we were born?"

Gennai nodded at the tall, older boy. "You only needed help to find them, and the crests are the ones. The ones to help you, I mean."

"And what do you mean that we shouldn't have our powers now?" Sora calmly asked, her arms around her legs, her amber eyes always meditative.

Gennai gave out a small sigh. "I don't know why, but I do know that you aren't supposed to have them now. The legend didn't say why."

Mimi asked shyly from her position by Joe, "Do you know who is the ultimate evil? Is it Myotismon?"

The elder shook his head, his white topknot swaying. "There are digimon far eviler than Myotismon. He is not the ultimate evil."

"Can we use our powers to destroy him?" TK heard Elanna ask gently.

Gennai's black eyes suddenly sharpened, like black ice within the face of softness. His voice was stern. "You will never destroy Myotismon. The evil will never be destroyed because it is part of you." Then his voice and eyes softened. "But, however, the evil can be weakened."

By Elanna's side, Izzy scratched his chin in thought. TK often felt uneasy under his vivid eyes; they seemed to pierce right through him, searching for anything unknown. Izzy's sharp eyes met the elder's eyes, the exact same color of black. He spoke, "So we might have to use our powers to weaken Myotismon."

"No, you can't, not individually." Gennai lowered his eyes, his voice hushed. "The only one who can weaken him must have all your powers combined to be powerful enough to defeat the evil."

Sora leaned over a bit. "Who?"

Gennai waited for a brief moment, and then whispered, "The Savior." Now full of rich reverence, his eyes rose to meet the azure eyes of TK.

His heart seemed to stop as he gazed back speechlessly. Him, the Savior? He weakly stumbled backward from the soft black eyes before he felt warm arms around him. Matt pulled him to his chest, cradling him. TK buried his shocked face in his brother's green shirt, feeling the tight, protected embrace of Matt surrounding him.

"My brother?" he heard Matt saying in awed disbelief. At that, TK almost cried; he never felt so shocked.

"Yes," he heard Gennai saying gently. "He will gather all your powers and use them, along with his own power, to defeat the ultimate evil. So the legend says."

TK gazed up to the elder, his eyes misting over with unexpected tears. "Why me?"

Gennai's eyes softened with compassion. "You are very special, TK. You possess the Crest of Hope. You are the Savior to save both your home world and the Digiworld." He bowed his head, almost reverently, to TK, then he stood up.

"Gennai!" Tai's voice stopped him. The boy stood, easily taller than the elder, his red eyes meeting his black eyes. "How can we give our powers to him?"

Gennai held his gaze to him, appearing reluctant. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, of course."

Gennai hesitated for a moment, and then turned to face the Digidestined and digimon. "Because the powers are part of you, to give them to the Savior, you must also give up your lives."

All reacted differently. Tai's body seemed to slacken with astonishment as Sora's hands flew to her mouth, her amber eyes full of woe. Mimi turned to Joe with alarmed eyes as he gazed back with wistful eyes. Izzy's vivid eyes seemed to lose their light as Elanna buried her face in her hands, her white eyes swiftly changing into a yellow hue. The digimon gazed over to each other, shocked and speechless. TK felt Matt tightening his embrace around him, and he rested his head on his arms, silent.

Sora's amber eyes gazed up to Gennai. "Are you certain?"

Gennai looked troubled, and his voice sounded upset. "That's why you aren't supposed to have the powers now. Your powers are too underdeveloped, too weak. You are not ready yet. Otherwise, we would be still in danger without the Digidestined."

"I don't want to be alone," TK whispered, his voice shaking.

In his misted vision, he saw the azure eyes of Patamon gazing up to him. They were full with fondness. "You still have me," he spoke softly. TK closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as his brother cooed softly to him, trying to comfort him.

He heard Elanna standing and walking to Gennai and Tai. Her eyes were as sad as the elder's eyes. "Gennai, is there a way that we can give our powers without sacrificing our lives?" Gennai remained quiet, his black eyes down. "Please?"

"You can hold onto a bit of your power and still live. That's all I can say to you." Gennai glared silently to each kid. "You all must learn to control your powers and use them to defeat Myotismon. I guarantee you, it's not over yet." He turned to leave, his head bowed, heading for the jungle.

"Gennai!" TK tore himself from Matt's embrace and ran to him. Gennai stopped, his head turned to look at him. TK wiped away tears and gazed at him with his innocent blue eyes. His voice was weak. "Gennai, how can I defeat Myotismon? I am so small and . . ."

Gennai had a smile on his lips that seemed like he was a compassionate, lovingly grandfather looking down to a gifted, cherished child. "You are special, TK, even since you were born." TK lowered his head, but a wrinkled hand pushed him up by his chin, so gentle and kind. "Just believe in yourself, Savior." Gennai let go his chin and strolled into the jungle, his footsteps silent.

TK stared at where Gennai had vanished in the trees, standing alone and speechless. He heard soft footsteps, and his brother knelt by him, his hand touching his shoulder. His misted azure eyes met Matt's grey-blue eyes. "I'm scared, Matt." TK then buried himself inMatt's arms, crying silently.

* * *

Demidevimon ducked his head as mad bolts of red lightning passed over where his head had been, crashing on a wall behind him. Demidevimon had no time to be relieved, and he was forced to fly under a golden throne, avoiding the red bolts. Under the chair, he watched his master screeching in outrage and shooting red lightning to his unfortunate bats. They wildly flapped their tiny wings, trying to avoid his rage.

"How in the blasted world can those kids win?!" Myotismon shrieked, his eyes blazing bluer than ice. "FOOLS! They are just children! I am surrounded by idiots! Worthless digimon!"

He whirled around to see Demidevimon tiptoeing toward the door. The small bat froze in his tracks at the blue glare. He held up his wings, as if was trying to shield the glare from him. "Pl-please, boss! You can destroy them better than the others."

Myotismon growled in a questioning tone.

Demidevimon soared upward, cowering under the vampire digimon's glare. "You are powerful than the Digidestined combined. Only you have the power to destroy them."

Myotismon's eyes narrowed, a thin pale eyebrow arching. He seemed to calm down, letting his dark cloak settling around him. "That's true," he said in pleasure, then his voice heated up. "But the Digidestined already found their powers."

Demidevimon quickly shook his head, his golden eyes suddenly full with scheming cleverness. "Not all, boss. The Savior is still powerless."

Myotismon sneered silently, his eyes turning into blue ice. "Ah, I shall go and destroy the Savior before he finds his power." He silently commanded his black magic. A small, glowing portal formed from the surrounding darkness - the pool of seeing. Within the portal, the eight Digidestined and digimon were seen sleeping together by a fire, their faces full with peace and calmness, all but one. The youngest boy was awake, looking somber, his azure eyes dimmed.

Myotismon was not fooled by the innocence he carried. This boy may be small, but he has immense power, perhaps greater than his own power. But the boy didn't find it. Demidevimon giggled with mischief as Myotismon again sneered.

"Sleep, Little Savior," the vampire whispered. "It will be the last night you will see. Alive."

* * *

TK fingered a shred of grass on the ground, deeply in thought. He lay on his stomach, resting his head on his hand. Patamon nestled by him, his wings folding over his closed eyes, deeply asleep. Everyone was asleep except for him. He still pondered about Gennai's words. ("Am I_ really the Savior? What is my power? How can I defeat Myotismon?")_ There were so many questions buzzing in his head that he lost the count.

The upside-down head of his brother came in his vision, his grey-blue eyes with slitted pupils dark in his shadows. "Hey, kiddo," he said, faintly smiling.

"Hi," TK spoke softly.

The head tilted. "What's the matter?" TK answered with a shrug, his eyes lowered. Matt nodded, his blond hair swaying. His face became red with the added blood. Matt's head withdrew from his vision, and his brother lay by him, holding himself up by his elbows. "Thinking?"

TK pushed himself up by his elbows. "About being the Savior." If one of the kids or digimon woke up and looked over to the brothers, he or she would be surprised. For an instant, the brothers looked like twins, the older gazing down to the younger, blond hair clouding over their eyes of similar colors. TK raised his eyes upon Matt, asking, "Am I really the Savior?"

Matt's eyes went upward to the night sky, the fire illuminating his face into yellowish-orange. "Well, you are very special."

"How special am I?"

Matt looked down to TK, a faint, brotherly smile on his lips. "Well, you always want to help, don't you? You always are generous; want to be sure that we are happy. You and Patamon are special. Patamon digivolved into Angemon to defeat Devimon. That's special. You are the Savior who will defeat the evil. That's special."

TK's eyes lowered to his digimon, who was sleeping by his side. Yeah, that was special because Patamon digivolved to protect him and his friends. But now, it was his turn now. He was the true one who must protect his friends. His voice was low, "I don't know what to do."

He felt his brother's hand squeezing his shoulder. "Yes, but you will know," Matt said. Then TK gazed up, meeting his brother's gaze. Matt rested his forehead against TK's forehead, grey-blue eyes staring right in his azure eyes. TK saw something he never saw in Matt's eyes. Brotherly love. Matt's voice was soft, tender. "I never get the chance to tell you, but I am very proud to be your brother."

Tears suddenly streamed out of TK's eyes. He never knew Yamato really did love him. He longed to be like his older brother, but Matt often seemed to withdraw from him that TK thought Matt wasn't that caring. But he never knew . . . "Hey, don't cry," Matt soothed him. A finger touched a tear before it fell down. TK wiped away his tears. His brother hugged him, welcoming his love and warmth. TK slowly grew more courageous because his brother believed in him.

Then a devilish laugh echoed through the night, seemed to be born from the surrounding darkness. TK quietly gasped as Matt protectively shielded him in his arms. As he remembered before, a slice of living darkness shifted from thin air, expanding until he could see pale eyes within. It floated above the group, its eyes hooded at the brothers. "How pathetic," it hissed.

"It's Myotismon!" Matt spoke. His voice seemed to howl like a wolf, howling through the darkness. "Hey, guys! Wake up!"

His voice stirred the kids and digimon one by one. They saw Myotismon, and reacted with different reactions, some frightened, some angered, and some worried. All crawled around the brothers, instinctively protecting TK, protecting the Savior. Myotismon floated in midair, his cloak silently billowing around him.

"Come to fight us?" Agumon growled, his emerald eyes blazing. His digimon friends growled along with him, glaring at the vampire.

Myotismon seemed to smirk. "Why, I would never dream of that. I am only here to destroy the Savior." TK shuddered in horror as the ice blue eyes gazed at him. He shifted behind his brother. Myotismon raised a long finger and curled it, as if was beckoning him. "Come here, Little Savior."

TK violently shook his head.

"Guys!" he heard Tai speaking. Looking up, he saw Tai gazing around the kids, his red eyes aflame. "It's up to us to protect TK from Myotismon." He turned to the digimon. "You guys, you have to digivolve!"  
_  
("Agumon, digivolve into Greymon!")_

(Gomamon, digivolve into Ikkakumon!)

("Raimon, digivolve into Blumon!")

("Palmon, digivolve into Togemon!")

("Tentomon, digivolve into Kabuterimon!")

_("Gabumon, digivolve into Garurumon!")_

("Biyomon, digivolve into Birdramon!")

All the digivolved digimon stood in a line before Myotismon, tensed up and ready to battle. Greymon and Ikkakumon threw their heads back and roared piercingly, the roars vibrating in the air. Garurumon howled lowly as Blumon savagely waved her whip-like tail. Kabuterimon and Birdramon flapped their wings in midair, glaring darkly. Togemon clenched her red-gloved fists, ready to box the vampire in his face.

Myotismon hissed unpleasantly at the digimon.

TK heard Sora yell, "It's not enough! Digivolve again!"  
_  
("Greymon, digivolve into Metalgreymon!")_

(" Blumon, digivolve into Nebulamon!")

("Kabuterimon, digivolve into Megakabuterimon!")

("Garurumon, digivolve into Weregarurumon!")

("Birdramon, digivolve into Garudamon!")

Ikkakumon and Togemon stood together. The bigger digimon, Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon, and Megakabuterimon stood in a defending line behind them as Nebulamon and Garudamon widened their wings to float in the darkness above the digimon.

"FOOLS!" Myotismon shrieked as the digimon attacked him at once.

"Get away!" Tai ordered the kids.

"No!" Matt yelled. All looked at him in confusion. He pointed up to the battling digimon, saying, "Our digimon cannot defeat him, no matter how. We have to give up our powers to TK. He's the only one who can defeat him."

"Matt. . ." TK clasped on his brother's hand, trying to speak, but Matt silenced him with a sharp squeeze on his hand.

Izzy nodded in agreement with Matt. "He's right. We have to do it. Come on. I will tell you where to stand in the circle." He quickly explained that he, Matt, Elanna, and TK had found a mansion with the crests. TK remembered that. The kids moved around in a blur, going where Izzy and Elanna pointed.

TK pulled on Matt's hand harder, and it brought his attention to him. "Matt, I can't do it!"

Matt knelt to his height, holding him by his shoulders. "Sure, you can! We have faith in you. You can do it! I believe in you. We all do."

"Matt. . ." TK whispered, but Matt again silenced him with a finger to his lips.

Matt's grey-blue eyes suddenly softened with compassion. "Believe in yourself, Savior, brother." He stood, walking backward, his eyes glued on him. He went to stand between Elanna and Izzy. The kids stood in a circle around TK, facing him. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Matt, and Elanna.

Suddenly, all looked up at an agonized scream from one of the digimon. All saw Metalgreymon laying on the ground, groaning in pain, three long deep red gashes across his belly. Myotismon hovered in midair, panting, with blood dripping from his clawed hand.

Tai groaned, but in outrage. He turned to the kids, ordering, "Do it now!" The kids clasped each other's hands, bonding into a stable, steadfast circle. Before TK's awed eyes, each kid began to glow with their own auras. Tai's aura flared with enraged flames as Elanna's aura was blue-green-turquoise-aqua, shifting suddenly into black and silver shadows and spirals. Matt's aura was like that of a starless night sky, misting around him asIzzy's violet aura sparkled and charged with crazy silver lightning bolts. Joe's aura was black, shifting into pale blue like the calm waters of an ocean as Mimi's aura was simply green, rippling like a shawl. Sora's aura was red breezes, swaying around her. Their eyes were closed, their face concentrated as they called on their innate powers.

TK gazed over to the battling digimon. Myotismon was stronger than them. Nebulamon was using her golden aura; to shield her fallen Metalgreymon, Ikkakumon and Weregarurumon as Garudamon, Togemon, and Megakabuterimon tried to combat Myotismon. TK counted the good digimon. Seven . . .

Then he remembered. Panicked, he called, "Patamon! Patamon!"

Then he heard a voice calling back from above. "I am here, TK!" TK looked up to see Patamon soaring far above, flying downward to him. TK held up his hands, urging to hold him. He didn't want to do it alone. The very moment Patamon entered his welcoming arms, the powers struck him.

"Ahh!" TK recoiled in pain. He wished to drop to the ground, but the powers held him up on his feet. The auras surrounded him in spirals of colors, giving him an aura of a rainbow. In his vague mind, TK felt all the elements that the kids gave away, feeling them inside him. He felt pure fire heating him as dark shadows blinded him. He felt shivers touching him like loving hands as tiny lightning bolts stunned him. He felt refreshing water soothing his soul, smooth leaves brushing against his skin, and soft breezes touching his cheeks. All happened at the same time, confusing him, as he tried to experience them by one.

Then the elements faded from his soul, replaced by strong, immense qualities, which all the kids were worthy of . . . and he was worthy of them. He experienced each of them, knowing them. Courage to succeed . . . Reliability to support . . . Bravery to be brave from illusions, to be brave in general . . . Sincerity to entrust . . . Knowledge to remember . . . Friendship to respect, and Love to . . . love.

TK smiled. He now knew what to do, knew his power. His power was . . . Life itself.

As one, all the kids in the circle collapsed to the ground, their strength gone. Matt groaned, struggling against the darkness in his mind. He tried to raise himself by his hands, but he fell back to the ground, too weak. His eyes closed, he lay still, panting. He never felt so weak before. Remembering Gennai's words, he had grasped on a bit of his power and pushed the rest to his brother. He could sense the kids were doing the same. Then a bright light struck his closed eyes. He opened his eyes and gasped quietly.

His own brother was left standing, holding a dormant Patamon in his arms. A heavenly, beautiful white light surrounded him, rays of gold shining from his body. His innocent face was facing upward, illuminated by his own aura, his eyes closed.

"TK. . ." Yamato whispered in immeasurable awe. He never knew TK had such strength in himself. He sat up, feeling the warm hand of Elanna clasping on his hand. All saw TK and sat in awed silence, their faces bathed by the white light.

Then Matt saw something else. He saw a faint shadow of three pairs of mighty snow-white wings spreading out from TK's back, followed by a pale-skinned male creature. He stood behind TK, his head bowed in reverence, his gentle hands clutching a tall, golden staff. His hair was orange, tied at his neck, flowing to his back. He was clad in silver armor and a sky-blue robe.

Matt knew who he was. "Angemon."

The angel digimon raised his head at his voice. A silver helmet hid his eyes, but Matt believed that his eyes must be the very same color of his brother's. Angemon took a calm look around at the silent kids and smiled the very same innocent smile of TK. He put a hand on TK's shoulder, and TK's eyes opened. TK looked the same as Angemon, silent and angelic.

As one, TK and his angel shadow moved together. Angemon raised his other hand with the golden staff upward, guiding the Savior. His arm cradling his digimon, TK raised his other hand upward. His azure eyes shifted to a floating Myotismon. All the other digimon had grew too weak to battle, and some de-digivolved into their child stages. Myotismon looked enraged, his eyes darker than midnight as he gazed down to the small boy." Being of Life," Matt heard TK speak. His voice was sounding ethereal, divine. A part of the light began to spiral around his arm, gathering in his hand. A beam of the heavenly light radiated from his hand, soaring silently, and attacked Myotismon before he could make a move.

Matt could hear pained yells, enraged shrieks, and cursed screeches coming from the digimon as he cringed in the light. Matt could not see anything. The light grew so bright that all the kids turned away, shielding their eyes. Abruptly, the yells were silent, and the light was gone, leaving everything in the darkness.

Matt looked up and saw that Myotismon was gone, and so was Angemon. He saw his brother laying on his back, his head a bit lolled to one side, still holding his digimon in his arms.

"TK! TK!" Matt crawled to him and gently picked him up in his arms, embracing him closely. TK's eyes were closed, breathing faintly, looking like he was sleeping, undisturbed. Matt touched TK's cheek, feeling he was warm. "TK? Can you hear me?"

Matt saw his eyes fluttering open. Azure eyes full of innocent strength gazed up to him. TK stared at him for a while, then he smiled faintly at his brother. He rested his head against Matt's chest, and went he back to slumber, exhausted.

Sudden tears of joy and relief streamed down Matt's face, and he didn't even bother to wipe them away. "My brother," he breathed silently. He embraced his brother warmly, resting his forehead against his sleeping brother's forehead. Tears fell to the boy's still face, unnoticed. Matt was so proud that the Savior was his brother. He _knew_ TK was special.

Then Matt felt an embrace around him. Looking up, he saw Elanna, also crying jovially, kneeling by them. She was changed. Her eyes were now back to gentle blue, and her black and silver streaks was gone. Then Tai embraced them all, laughing happily. His eyes were no longer aflame, but back to brown. The red strand was gone. Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy embraced them, nearly burying Matt and TK , all crying and laughing. They were also changed, back to their normal selves and features. Their powers were gone, back within until it is time to use them again. Then all the digimon - Koromon, Gomamon, Palmon, Motimon, Pikamon, Tsunomon, and Yokomon - returned to hug their partners, cheering. The rings of cries and laughter filled the night.

And in the center of the embraces, TK and Patamon peacefully slept, dreaming dreams of white feathers . . .

A lone white feather sailed upward to the pale moon on a silent breeze . . .

* * *

In deep pain, Myotismon commanded his power. The white feather he held in his hand abruptly burst with flames, then burned into a dying feather, black and decaying. He let it go, and it fell to the ground. Almost. He was almost defeated. He underestimated the Savior's power. Next time, he would be ready.

He limped to a dark table, his foot crunching over the dead feather, crushing it into ashes. Myotismon sneered darkly, his talons drawing grooves on the black stones. "You foolish Digidestined!" he hissed evilly. "It's not over!"

On the black table, there laid nine small cards, for he had heard of three more Digidestined hidden in the real . . .

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. Power of the Crests: Rebirth of Death

Power of the Crests: Part Nine:

Rebirth of Death

Original Author: Debbie (Dai-chan)

Rewriter: Celestra (Les)

Hey, everybody! Okay, Debbie wrote this part for Kari, but I hate that little %$ & Sorry so much if you like Kari! So I decided to replace her with Davis, seeing as he's my favorite 02 character. Did you know I considered making him eight years old? Wouldn't that be cute, an eight year old Davis?! I know I'm screwing up the series, but in 02, I find myself liking Kari. So think about two Karis in 02, one big and one little. Imagine some other name for her. Now the, you might be confused about Cat and Kate, and why I made Cat into Davis's sister. I also hate Jun, and Cat doesn't gush over every boy she meets. She actually doesn't have a crush. For more details on them, read 'Lights, Camera, Love and Action'. Cat is pure fiction, and Kate is based on a real person. It's kinda her. ^_^ Oh, yeah, Debbie is the original author, but this is MY version! (**calms down)** This takes place after 'Enter the Dark Masters'. Enough with the rambling, go ahead and read review. For those of you who are kinda confused, Cat's digimon is Foximon, a (duh) fox-like digimon, and her crest is the Crest of Life. Kate's digimon is Lasdamon, a purple cat-like digimon, and her crest is the Crest of Sacrifice. Davis's crest is the Crest of Power.

Crouching quietly, Tai brushed away leaves from his face and scanned the area thoroughly. He was sitting on a high branch, almost hidden by the thick leaves. The tree was standing along with its fellows near a beach. The sand was white and sparkling, but Tai was not sightseeing for enjoyment. He was on patrol, watching for any sight for suspicious digimon wandering around. He and his friends finally escaped from the Dark Masters, left on Piximon's words of faith and trust.

His heart clenched painfully as he remembered the hasty death of the wise diminutive digimon that aided them a long time ago. His teeth clenched together with bitterness as he again scanned around the white beach and the calm ocean. Any moment, Metalseadramon could appear out from the water and attack he and his friends. Tai hoped that they were well-hidden.

"Are they gone?"

Tai gazed down from his hitch on the branch to the figure of pink near the tree, her hazel eyes on him with concern. Mimi was helping him, too, but she was too upset over Piximon's death. He understood how she felt. Tai called after her, his voice soft enough to be heard only by Mimi, "I don't see anything else, just the beach and the ocean. I guess we are safe for now."

He saw Mimi slowly nodding, her eyes lowering to the beach from her hidden shelter in the bushes. Tai took another thorough scan around, then carefully began to climb down the tree, grasping on branches, hoping that they wouldn't give out under his weight. Occasionally, he could hear a groaning creak from one of the branches, but he arrived to the ground safely. Mimi crawled from her shelter, and Tai could see their digimon, Palmon and Agumon, following after her. Mimi shifted closer to him, and he saw new tears misting in her eyes, her face unusually hard.

"They were so mean," Mimi murmured to herself, and then her face softened. "Poor Chuumon and Piximon." She buried her face in her hands. Usually, Tai would not know what to do, and he awkwardly held her for a moment until he saw Sora walking toward them for another patrol. She saw the crying Mimi and ran to her, taking her from Tai.

"Come on, Mimi," Sora soothed as the girls walked into another part of the forest, alone.

Tai sighed, gazing at them in worried concern. He turned the other way and headed for the hidden camp with Agumon and Palmon at his sides. Palmon knew Mimi better and chose to let her be with Sora. Tai arrived to the camp. The Digidestined finally returned back from their home world and found the Digiworld in greater danger than ever. They have been encountered with the Dark Masters and found them too horrible to face, but Tai knew that they had to face them someday to save the worlds. He wondered if he could stand to see one of his friends losing his or her life. Would it be worth it?

Matt was standing near a tree, his hands clenching into fists, shaking with anger. His eyes of grey-blue, more sharpened than before, gazed at Tai. "They will pay for what they did to our friends." His voice was strained. He was also affected by Piximon's death. But instead of grieving, he was raged, muttering angrily at himself.

Tai tightened his jaw and nodded sharply with Matt. He clenched his fist. "I completely agree with you, Matt. They must pay." For a moment, a single goal appeared in the boys' minds, trusting on each other for succeeding the goal.

Someone must have seen their faces and tended to stop them. Elanna stepped in between the two boys, the distraction shaking them out of their thoughts. Elanna silently glared at each boy and spoke quietly, "Not now, guys. First, we need to find a place to hide and contact Gennai. Vengeance can wait."

Matt seemed to blush slightly and turned away as Tai managed to make a sheepish grin at his sister. Elanna shook her head and returned to her usual side by Raimon, sitting near Joe. Tai ran his hand through his thick hair, his anger evaporating from his chest. He turned to Izzy, who was typing at his yellow-white laptop, his black eyes glued on the screen. He was trying to gain information about the Dark Masters and he also tried to contact Gennai in hopes that he might know something about how to defeat the evil digimon.

Tai knelt by Izzy, his eyes one the screen. "Find him yet?"

Izzy solemnly shook his head. "No, not yet. For certain motives, Gennai could be absent or deny to try to acknowledge us."

"Or perhaps he could fail to respond," replied Joe from his side by Elanna, his dusky eyes unusually hard. He was affected by the deaths, too, but he appeared silent about it, his face slightly taut.

As the kids discussed along with each other, Davis, Cat and Kate watched them from under a tree. Their faithful digimon partners, Foximon, (Cat), Veemon, (Davis) and Lasdamon ( duh! Kate) were curled up in the treetops. TK was sitting by them, also watching the older kids. Patamon was perched upon his green hat, as usual, his azure eyes closed, seeming to doze in the hot sun. Davis, Cat and Kate were the last ones to be discovered as the Eleven Digidestined. Cat, along with her friends and brother, returned to Digiworld to help. But they were not expecting any danger like the Dark Masters, who annihilated the poor digimon they encountered. She knew that the kids seemed uneasy about what would happen, but still, they appeared confident to defeat them. After all, they had TK, Cat, Davis and Kate as their hopes. For what reason, Davis and the others didn't know.

Davis suddenly turned his head to his left. She heard something. A sound like a voice. A very faint one, echoing from the trees. He strained his ears, but he couldn't hear anything.

"Davis?" he heard Veemon speaking. His eyes studied him with worry.

"What's the matter?" asked TK from his side. His azure eyes followed his brown eyes to where he was staring at, then he turned to him.

Davis met his gaze. "I thought I heard a voice."

TK cocked his head in curiosity. "What voice?"

"You didn't hear it?"

The littlest boy shook his head, shaking Patamon from his doze. "What was it like?"

Davis again strained his ears, but still heard nothing. "Well, it sounded like a cry. Very faint."

"What cry?" Davis and TK gazed up at Tai and Kate's voices. Tai was walking toward them, his brown eyes puzzled. Kate turned in her seat and looked at Davis, puzzled. Tai took a long gaze at them. "Who is crying?"

Foximon calmly answered, "Davis heard a voice nearby."

Tai appeared to be not pleased at the information. His eyes met his friend's eyes, piercing in deeply, making Davis silent under the sharp gaze. His voice was dense, "Davis, please stop fooling around. We have more than enough on our minds."

Davis blinked his eyes and responded with a bold voice, "But I didn't do anything -" A sudden groan rang through the trees, seeming to startle the kids from their speculations.

"What was that?" Joe murmured in surprise, standing up. The others were standing up, their eyes on where the groan was coming from in wondering hesitation.

"Now am I fooling around, Tai?" Davis said sharply, eying his friend. Tai turned to him, and he could see the clear apology reflecting in his eyes.

"Someone is hurt. We must go and help him." The kids looked around at Mimi's voice as she and Sora came in. They too, heard the groan. Mimi looked deeply concerned, wringing her peach-gloved hands.

Sora was looking nervous, shaking her head. "It could be a trick."

The groan was heard again. This time, it was louder, almost like a sob, deeply pained and taut. Cat began to wonder if there was really someone hurt. Tai was thinking the same thing. "I don't think it's a trick. Come on, let's go!"

All followed him, the leader, through the trees, they tried to listen for the groan. Davis could hear it, getting louder and frequent. Who was crying and why? Maybe it was a hurt digimon. Hopefully, a good digimon. Encountering an angry, injured evil digimon was too scary to face. Soon, Tai stopped in his tracks, his eyes suddenly widening. Davis crowded through the stopping kids and stood by his side. He saw a creature, as small as Izzy, sitting, almost hidden by the bushes. She was clad in a scarlet robe, thick and heavy, a red hood covering her head. Davis couldn't see her face; the digimon was bending over, holding her right arm. Davis noticed that the arm was covered with red blood, almost identical with the torn red sleeve. Kate noticed, too, and she gasped. She could hear the sobs, now softer from the hood.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tai called out, his voice awkwardly concerned.

The digimon alarmingly looked up, and the hood fell off, revealing a head of silver hair. Her face was the face of a girl, with pale skin and huge golden eyes. The eyes were widened with vast fear. "Who - who are you?" Her voice quavered. "Stay away!" She began to crawl backward with one arm; her right arm was clutched close to her stomach. Her eyes were still on the kids. Not seeing where was she going, she bumped into a tree behind her and she sat there, shaking with fright.

"Calm down," Palmon spoke as she and Biyomon went to her side. The digimon still cowered at the soft voice. "We are not harming you. We are friends."

The digimon suddenly yelled out with a hot voice, "I have no friends! All my friends are dead!" Hot tears streamed out of her eyes, crying with soft sobs.

"Oh, don't cry," Davis heard TK saying as he arrived to her side. Davis gazed at him with surprise. His voice was different than before, very placid and benevolent. His azure eyes seemed to sparkle with mercy. He went past Palmon and Biyomon and sat by the crying digimon, placing a hand on her shoulder. The digimon gazed up to him. "You are safe with us."

The digimon eyed him for a moment, and Davis saw her golden eyes widened at TK's beaming face. Her voice was soft now, filled with wondering awe. "You . . ."

Davis heard rustlings, and Elanna and Joe passed him, kneeling by the digimon's other side. Elanna was speaking softly, "Let us check on your arm." The digimon seemed hesitant at her words, her eyes distrustful at the girl and boy. Then Davis saw her eyes again widening, sparkling with amazement. Silently, the digimon let Joe and Elanna check on the bleeding arm, watching as they carefully tended. "What happened to you?" Elanna was asking, her blue eyes soft.

The digimon's voice seemed to thicken with bitterness, her eyes lowered. "I was a prisoner of Metalseadramon. He was trying to use me for my mystic powers."

"Oh, how awful!" Davis heard Mimi exclaiming.

The digimon gazed up, and Davis saw a smirk passing on her lips. "But I finally escaped. I will not be a slave to him anymore!" Cat seemed to feel uneasy at the digimon, shifting closer to her brother. Something about the smirk made Cat nervous, and Davis agreed in his mind.

Davis watched the digimon as she studied the faces of Elanna and Joe. Something about her . . . "What's your name?" he asked curiously.

The digimon gazed to him, and Davis thought he saw an odd gleam in her golden eyes. But the digimon just smiled brightly. "My name is Sanimon, and I am so pleased to meet the Famous Digidestined. I am so honored to have the Seer and the Reconciler help me."

Davis, Cat and Kate saw something strange. Joe dropped the roll of white bandages to the ground, his eyes suddenly widened. Elanna jolted her head up in startled astonishment, her face paled. The dusky eyes and blue eyes narrowed as they eyed the smiling digimon.

Sanimon didn't seem to notice that. She turned to TK. "And you are the Savior, right?"

TK was nodding, smiling back with cheerfulness.

Sanimon finally gazed up to the rest. "So you must be the Master, the Seeker, the Guardian, the Guide, and the Warder."

Davis quickly looked back to the kids, wondering why was the digimon calling them by strange names. Tai was looking pale, his hands touching lightly on his chest. Sora shifted farther from the digimon, her eyes closed. Matt scowled lightly. Mimi lowered her eyes to her entwined hands. Izzy seemed to cringe at a memory passing in his mind. Their digimon companions gazed at each kid, their multicolored eyes full with understanding concern. All were uneasy under the gleaming golden eyes. What was going on here? Why was that digimon calling them like that, and why did they seem so troubled?

Tai let his hand fall to his side, his brown eyes hard at Sanimon. "Yeah, we are them."

Joe finished wrapping the arm as Elanna held it up gently. As he put away the roll back in his duffel bag, Elanna tied a sling around Sanimon's neck and placed the injured arm in it. "You will be okay soon," Elanna was said. Her voice was slightly tight, as if still shaken from Sanimon's calling of her name. "Just be careful for awhile."

Tai knelt down, but a little farther from Sanimon. "Are you still well enough to walk? We need to move on to find a place for the night."

Sanimon nodded. "I know a place. I was running away for it. It's probably the only safe place in this crazy world."

"Are you sure?"

Putting the hood over her head, Sanimon then smiled. "Do you doubt me?"

Tai looked like he wanted to say it, but kept silent. He took a long scan around his friends, waiting. The kids were silent, but Yamato nodded sharply, and Tai sighed softly. "All right. We have no other choice."

Sanimon stood up a bit weakly, helped by TK and the other digimon. She seemed to bow deeply to Tai. "Thank you for agreeing to my suggestion, Master."

Davis saw Tai jerking his head away a little too quickly, his eyes tightly shut. His hand shook, going to his chest. Sora and Elanna were gazing at him with worry. Even the cheerful TK was distressed as he watched the dusky-haired boy. Cat looked deeply puzzled, and Kate looked exactly like her, making them look like twins for two people so different.

Cat was almost impatient about what was happening, impatient thatshe, her brother and Kate were the only ones who didn't know anything. But her concern was on his brother, who looked mad about him not knowing something everyone else did. He could hear in his mind," I know something you don't know, doo dah doo dah day!"

Sanimon led the group, her footsteps graceful, but weak, as if still weak from the loss of blood. TK was at her side, offering his aid. Matt was at her other side, seeming hesitant to help, but seeing his brother do so, decided to aid anyway. Davis wondered what had happened to the kids. There was a sudden, dark silence drifting around them, their faces pale and tight. The digimon seemed to have deep sorrow, seeming to share their hidden encounters. Tai was looking haggard, his eyes darkened with refreshed memories. Kate slid her hand in his hand, trying to bring him back from his haunted memories, but it was hanging slackly.

"Tai, why did Sanimon call you the Master?" Kate asked.

Tai moved only his eyes to gaze down to her, then returned his gaze back to the path. "That's how digimon know me."

"What do you mean?"

"I prefer not to talk about it, okay?"

Kate and Davis were surprised at his reply and she whispered, "Okay . . ." She couldn't help but at glance at Lasdamon with wonder. Lasdamon walked beside her, and her sapphire eyes were clouded with bewilderment.

Soon, Sanimon stopped in the middle of the path, and her eyes turned to her right, pointing with her good arm. "Here we are." All followed their eyes to where she was pointing at and saw a huge antique mansion, colored shadowy blue, standing alone in a grove of twisted trees. There were no windows on the sides, but with no glass, either. It looked hollow, lifeless.

Davis heard someone making a choked gasp, and he turned to see Matt deathly pale, stepping backward. Elanna and Izzy looked deeply disturbed, and they went to him, holding on his arms, Elanna whispering to him softly. Izzy turned to Sanimon with a frown.

"This place is unprotected," Izzy said. "It's in the command of Banshemon. Why are you bringing us here? Does she want Matt back?"

Davis was now really confused about this. Matt was slightly shaking, his eyes on the mansion as Elanna kept on lulling him with soft words. She was glaring at Sanimon with a dark frown, too.

Sanimon took a puzzled look at the blond boy and replied to Izzy, "You mean Banshemon? She was long gone. I thought the Guardian destroyed her."

"What about the phantasms that wander in that cursed mansion?" Matt said; his voice still choked.

"They were gone after Banshemon was destroyed. I was the former guardian long before Banshemon took over."

"Guardian?" Mimi asked.

Sanimon gazed over to the mansion. "This is the Temple of the Digidestined. I am the Guardian of the Temple. I know everything abut you all, and I vowed to guard all the secrets and legends of the Digidestined. The Temple has a sacred room that has the Circle of the Crests." Sanimon turned to Matt, Elanna, Izzy, and TK, her golden eyes sparkling. "I am sure that you were there before." The kids were silent, all but TK glaring at her. Sanimon wasn't wavered at the glares. She calmly said, "We must remain here for a while. It's the only place you can trust. Trust me."

Matt was heard muttering under his breath as the group headed for the mansion. Cat gazed at the mansion. ("_The Temple of the Digidestined? It could be more . . . livelier"),_ Cat thought. As they got closer, Cat could feel a cold draft coming from the mansion, but no one noticed. She shivered slightly and shifted closer to Davis. They entered the mansion, and Cat awed at the sight.

The inside was a kind of lobby with two massive stairways curling upward to the second floor. There were two doors, one at her right and another ahead of her. There was a dim light coming from somewhere, but she couldn't find it. As Sanimon led them to the right door, Cat caught a glimpse of eleven large paintings on the second floor, open to all who could see. Davis, too, saw them and wondered about them, but Tai dragged him.

The room was nice and cool from the humid air outside. There, they spent the night. No one kept guard. Even Sanimon slept, saying that no one would ever try to attack the Temple because even the evil digimon respected the Digidestined, however with a hateful taste. Davis, Cat and Kate seemed to be the only ones who could not sleep. Davis lay down, wondering about what happened to his friends before they returned to the home world. How come Sanimon called them by names? Was it a legend? If he, his sister and Kate were included in the legend, would they have similar names?

Davis stood quietly, and Cat and Kate followed, curious. They were silent, not wanting to wake their friends and digimon. He felt that he wanted to be somewhere, and Cat and Kate followed, giving him quizzical looks. They exited the room and walked straight to the door between the stairs. Although Cat wanted to see the beautiful paintings, she felt that Davis wanted to somewhere else, and not wanting to lose him or Kate, she followed. The mansion was deathly silent, save for their low breaths and the whistling breezes outside. She could see the darkness outside from the empty windows, creeping among the swaying branches. She thought she saw a flash of gold somewhere, but when she looked again, it was gone.

The three entered a room and were speechless at the sight. It was empty, but they could see the eight symbols of the kids' crests on the walls, two on each. Also, there was a circle, engraved in the hard floor, a circle of the same symbols. Seven around one. Davis saw the Crest of Hope's symbol set in the center, seeming bright among the dark symbols of the older kids. But he saw something missing. His, Cat's and Kate's crest's symbols were not there anywhere. There was no symbol of the Crest of Power, the Crest of Life or the Crest of Sacrifice anywhere. Davis wondered, then gazed down to his crest. The crest was installed in the polished brass tag, colored pale blue. A circle divided down the middle with two perfect circles on either side of the dividing line. Why wasn't the Crest of Power, Life, and Sacrifice among the circle?

"Couldn't sleep?"

Kate gasped, turned around, and blushed lightly. TK was smiling at her near the door, his azure eyes the only light in the darkened room. "TK, you scared us." She spoke for Cat and Davis; Davis looking jerked out of his thoughts, Cat looking startled.

"Sorry about that." TK walked toward them, then stopped in his tracks, gazing at the circle. Kate could see paleness appearing in his face, then it was gone. TK went to Cat's side. "So this must be the Circle of the Crests Sanimon was talking about. I was wondering about that."

Davis looked up and gazed at him with puzzlement. "You have been here before?"

TK nodded. "That's where my brother found his power."

Cat grew confused, so confused that she became dizzy at the new information. "What do you mean,TK?" she replied. The way he gazed at the circle with quietness that made her wonder. "What power?"

TK's eyes went to the symbol of Hope, and his eyes seemed to brighten. "Gennai told us that there is a legend that we could tap on our powers through our crests and use them to defeat the ultimate evil. We don't know what the ultimate evil is, but for some reason, we got our powers before we found out about you guys. Gennai said that it was too early for us to have them, and now we lost our powers. But I am sure we will find them soon."

Kate and Davis shook their heads. "Powers? What are you talking about?"

TK turned to them. "Remember when Sanimon called us by those names? They are the names digimon know us by through that legend. Tai is the Master, Matt is the Guardian, Izzy is the Warder. You know what I mean."

"Not really."

"And what about the powers?"

TK shrugged. "Each of us has our own power. Tai has Fire, Matt has Spirit, Izzy has Lightning, Elanna has Shadow, Sora has Wind, Mimi has Earth, and Joe has Water. I don't know about you guys."

"And yours?"

TK smiled. "Life."

Davis chuckled. "Surely, you are joking."

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course not!" 'Kate's black/brown eyes gazed around the walls and the circle. "You are telling me that we have magic to control. It's ridiculous for us to have them. You must try to amuse me, TK."

"Why would I lie to you,Kate? Here, let me show you."

"Show me what?"

"My power, what else?"

Kate and Cat sighed. "TK, even though this power thing is real, you said that you all lost your powers."

TK grinned, his eyes sparkling. He just beckoned her to come closer. Kate sighed as she came closer. "Hold up your hands like that," TK said, holding his hands up, the palms facing her, the fingers upward. Kate did so, still puzzled. Cat and Davis watched in amusement, wondering what TK ment to do. The hands came together.

There were sudden rays of golden light beaming from between the hands, illuminating the kids' faces. Kate felt a sudden incredible feeling bursting through her body, warming all over her. Cat gasped; and hearing her, Davis held her hand, also feeling surprised. It came so sudden that Kate made a surprised yelp and quickly withdrew her hands. The light abruptly disappeared.

"What was that?" she said, her eyes wide at the still floating hands.

TK lowered his hands, still grinning. "I told you. That's my power."

"But - but you said you lost your power."

TK's face changed into a thoughtful expression, seeming pensive. "I think I am the only one who still has my power. They didn't even try to find their powers. Not at all. It seems that they are afraid." Davis just stared at him with incredulity. TK walked between the symbols and stopped in front of his Hope symbol. "I wonder why they are afraid. I think having a power is neat. Don't you think?"

Kate rubbed her arms, feeling the warm touch through her skin. "Do you think that we could have a power?" Davis gestured to himself, Cat, and the still surprised Kate. TK seemed silent. He stared at him with such sharp azure eyes that he felt a strange experience from him. His power was Life. Sanimon called him the Savior. "Savior . . . That's what Sanimon called you."

Now TK seemed uneasy, like the other kids earlier. "The name reminds me of something. It's too vague to remember. I couldn't remember anything, but I do remember that I had someone who helped me find my power."

"Who?"

TK smiled. "An angel."

Cat smiled with him. "Patamon helped you?"

To her surprise, he shook his head. "Not Angemon. My angel. I don't know who he was, but brother told me that he looked a lot like Angemon."

"Maybe he is really you, your other side. The Savior."

TK nodded, his eyes un-focusing. "Maybe. All I could remember about him was feathers. Just white feathers." TK blinked back in the present and grinned at all three of them. "To answer your question, I do think that you have a power. But what? And why aren't your crests' symbols in this circle?"

Kate knelt down, her fingers touching the Hope crest. The same feeling she received from TK's power burst in her body, making her dizzy, then it was gone. She just said nothing, wondering. "_Will I ever find my power? Will it be different_? Davis mused silently "Come on, guys. We need to sleep." Davis felt the hand of Cat sliding into his hand and helped him to stand. Davis, Cat and Kate let TK lead them out of the room.  
_  
"Worrying about him . . ."  
_  
Davis stopped in his tracks. " Did you say something?" Davis asked, looking around at TK, Cat and Kate.

Kate turned to him. "What? I didn't say anything."

"Neither did I."

" Don't look at me."  
_  
"But he never has . . ."  
_  
Davis glanced around, bewildered. "I heard a voice again."

Cat gazed around, looking perplexed also, but the look of perplexity on her face told him that she didn't hear anything. "What voices? How could you hear voices?" Then he saw recognition appearing on TK's face. "I remember something. Matt told me that when he was in the mansion, he could hear voices, although we didn't hear anything. Maybe the ghosts didn't leave."

_" Meant to save everyone ... don't harm him or behold destruction..."  
_  
Davis tried to listen to the voice. It seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on whom. It was like a voice coming from his mind, not outside in his ear range.  
_  
"What if she . . . I don't know what . . . Not yet . . . "  
_  
"Come on, guys, we gotta go." TK said. The kids entered the room where the others slept.

None of them noticed a flash of gold passing through the trees.

* * *

Metalseadramon suddenly raised his head from the white beach where he was resting during the night. His golden eyes narrowed as he heard soft rustlings from the trees. He slowly coiled his body and tail around him, waiting to strike for unfortunate, unaware digimon. Then he heard the voice.

"Greetings, Lord."

Metalseadramon made a dark smirk among his metal lips. His eyes hooded, and his head lowered to meet the golden eyes of a dark-clothed digimon who stepped out from the forest. The digimon bowed deeply to him, and pulled back the hood to reveal a pale face with silver hair.

"Ah, welcome, Sanimon," Metalseadramon whispered, always hating to hear any loud noises to disturb his peaceful night. "Have you captured the Digidestined?"

Sanimon nodded with reverence. "Yes, my Lord. They are in the Temple as we speak. They are so foolish to see through my plan." She smiled down at her already healed arm. "I await your command to destroy them."

Metalseadramon made a booming, evil laugh that echoed among the water behind them. "No, Sanimon. You are commanded to hold them as captives. I will come and destroy them on my own. But there are three among them I cannot destroy. Yet."

Sanimon arched a thin eyebrow of silver. "Surely, my lord jests. You can destroy them at once with one blow."

Metalseadramon snarled at her, making her cringe in fear. His eyes of gold burned at her with rage. Sanimon stood silent, shaking. "You don't question my power, understand?" The digimon quickly nodded. He made a snort. "I can destroy them, but not when they are with them. Particularly the bearer of the Crest of Power. They are preventing me from destroying their companions. You must destroy the Unnamed One, then the Keeper and the Fighter."

Sanimon deeply bowed, then spoke softly, "He is weak, Lord. There is no mention of him in any of the legends. He does not have power at all. The Keeper and the Fighter should go first in destruction."

"Nevertheless, destroy him while he is weak. I will not take the risk, Sanimon."

Sanimon again bowed. "As you command, Lord." She put the hood over her head, hiding her face and turned to enter the forest.

Metalseadramon rested his head on his coiled body and sneered darkly.

* * *

"I was thinking about what Piximon said to us," Tai mused at breakfast. The kids were sitting in a circle around a small fire set in a hole. Davis noticed for a moment that the kids were sitting in the exact order of the circle in the other room. Tai had Sora sitting on his left side as Elanna sat by his other. Matt sat by her other side, and Izzy sat by him. Joe sat by his other side as Mimi sat in between Joe and Sora. TK was sitting almost in the center, in front of his brother. Davis sat a little behind the circle with Kate and Cat by both his sides, a little behind the others, as if they weren't involved in that circle for some reason.

"Yeah?" Matt said, eying Tai. "What do you think?"

Tai took a large bite from an apple-like fruit and miraculously spoke through his full mouth with clearness. "Piximon said that we need to find something to make us strong enough to defeat the Dark Masters."

"What do you think he was meaning by that?" asked TK. His azure eyes were bright from the flames.

"Piximon, you said?" All looked up at the voice of Sanimon with a bowl full of fruit in her arms. Her robes swayed in motion as she walked up to Tai. Her golden eyes met his brown eyes. "You mentioned something about Piximon?"

Tai seemed hesitant, but replied to her about what had Piximon said to the Digidestined earlier. When he finished, Sanimon was nodding, putting away the bowl of fruit. There was the same smirk on her lips, and Davis suddenly felt uneasy. He glanced at Cat and saw that she looked like she felt the same. He narrowed his brown eyes on her, distrustful.

"I heard of Piximon mentioning that," Sanimon said, gazing at the kids. "I think that Piximon was talking about your powers." Davis noticed that all the kids seemed uneasy again. TK was staring at the flames, his face wistful. Sanimon continued, "I think if you stand on your crest symbols in the Circle, you could get your powers stronger."

"You must be kidding," Elanna murmured. All gazed at her. She was looking pale. "I did touch my symbol, and I disappeared into it."

"You are forgetting that Banshemon is not here. She probably controlled the circle so she would capture you. I promise it will be safe. No one will harm you." Sanimon turned to head for the door. "This way, Digidestined."

All the kids were very reluctant, but Tai stood up, his face tense. The others followed his suit, trusting him as the leader. They followed the digimon to the door between the stairs. Sanimon swept her hand toward the circle. "Go ahead. Stand on your symbol. Your digimon must stand with you in order to be even stronger along with you."

Matt, Elanna, and Izzy seemed haltingly to move closer to the circle, but Tai, Sora, Joe, and Mimi, who had never seen it before, went to the circle in curiosity. They stood on their symbols, their digimon standing close enough to have their feet on the symbols. Finally, the rest stood on the symbols. Sanimon was standing far from them, her golden eyes on them. Then she noticed something. TK was not on his symbol. Davis, Vat and Kate, who had no where to stand, watched in interest.

"Well, Savior, are you going to stand on your symbol?" Sanimon calmly asked.

Standing by Cat's side, TK was shaking his head, his eyes unusually dark. "I don't want to."

Cat heard Matt saying, "Come on, TK. It will be all right." TK was still shaking his head.

Davis then saw the dark smirk on Sanimon. She was saying, "No matter." She then snapped her fingers. Suddenly, rays of light shone from the symbols, each shining with its own color to match the crests' colors. The rays solidified until they became into some kind of containers. And the kids and digimon were trapped inside.

"What the - ?" Joe yelled, gazing upward at the pale black container.

"You liar!" Matt hollered through his dark blue container, punching his fists against the solid light, his grey-blue eyes glaring at the digimon.

"Why?" Mimi whispered, her face tinted green from the light container.

"I am sorry, Digidestined, but Lord Metalseadramon commanded me to capture you for him," Sanimon said, then turned to the remaining kids. "Now this time, you will be not in his way to destroy them."

"Davis! TK! Cat! Kate! Get away from here!" Tai shouted from his orange container.

Elanna, looking like she was swimming in her blue-green-turquoise-aqua container, could only move her lips, until suddenly, she yelled," Guys! Run! You're our only chance!"

Davis, Cat, Kate and TK slowly sidestepped away, hesitant to leave their brothers and friends. Then they heard a crashing sound from behind them. They whirled around in alarm. They saw several digimon that looked like savage lizards, standing on their hind legs, but hunched so low that their thick arms were dragging on the floor. The yellow fangs were dripping with saliva, their red eyes glowing with an eerie light.

Sanimon calmly motioned to the kids. "Barbarimon, capture them. I don't care what would you do to the Savior, Keeper and Fighter, but bring the boy here and alive."

"RUN!" Tai, Matt and Elanna seemed to bellow in unison.

The Barbarimon tensed their hind legs and leaped up in the air, preparing to attack them.

"Rainbow Claw!" Lasdamon hissed and clawed one of the lizards in the face, leaving thin, multi-color streaks in their wake.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shrieked out a ball of solid air at a few Barbarimon, causing them to fall backward from the sudden force.

" Ah!" Cat shrieked; she tried to run, but Sanimon held her back." Suddenly I have use for you, Keeper." She pulled Cat toward her, and grinned maliciously. She took her arm savagely and led her away; she cast terrified looks behind her. Foximon also struggled as she was held by another Barbarimon.

" Cat!" Davis yelled." Davis, run! As Elanna said, you are our only chance!" Davis looked torn between his safety and the safety of his sister.

"But-" Davis took a horrified look at his sister. Kate suddenly grabbed on his hand and pulled him out of the way. Together, TK, Kate and Davis dashed out the room with their digimon following behind, occasionally stopping to battle the lizards, giving the kids time to escape.

Sanimon was heard as they ran outside, "Get the boy! He must be destroyed at once!"

* * *

One of the Barbarimon lowered its head and sniffed at the ground, its eyes narrowed. Its fellows darted their heads around, above the thick bushes. Their pointed ears perked at any sound, but there were only the sounds of a breeze whistling and the occasional growl of one of the lizards.

A Barbarimon snapped its head up, seeing something purple flashing among the low branches of a tree. It waited, not making any sound, staring carefully. The Barbarimon leader raised its head and snarled at the lizards. All followed after it, their leather bodies disappearing in the bushes.

Lasdamon exhaled in relief as she watched the lizards patrolling away. She waited for a minute to make sure no one was hiding, and dug her claws in the trunk beside her. She climbed higher, her purple tail swaying lazily. She arrived at the thick branch where the kids sat. She jumped off to land beside Patamon. Davis was holding the trunk with his arms, still looking horrified at the fact at what Sanimon had done; not to mention that he was worried sick about the others, mostly Cat. Kate tried to soothe him.

"It's all my fault," Davis was murmuring to himself.

"No, its not," Kate soothed.

"Then why does Sanimon want to destroy me?" Davis gazed over his shoulder, looking at Kate in a hateful way.

TK smiled, saying softly. "I remember that Myotismon tried to destroy us because he feared us. We were too powerful to be destroyed. I know that Sanimon cannot destroy you, because she fears you."

Davis gazed at him oddly. "How come?"

"Perhaps it's because of your power. You do have a power. You too, Kate."

Davis asked, "Do you really think that I have a power?"

TK grinned, his azure eyes brighter than the sky above. "I you do. You guys must. Have faith." TK gave at Kate, a brief embrace on his face, "Now, we must go back and save our friends."

"The sooner, the better," chirped in Patamon, his wings fluttering lightly. Lasdamon nodded in agreement, grinning to reveal her small white fangs.

Davis also smiled, regaining his faith in his friends and himself.

Lasdamon climbed downward, her black eyes scanning the area cautiously and nodded at the waiting kids. They arrived to the ground and hid themselves under the thick bushes, creeping through for the mansion. Patamon was crawling in front, silently as the kids were in between, staying close and together. Lasdamon was patrolling as the back guard, her ears perking for any betraying sound. Veemon crawled in the middle, having no particular area to patrol. They kept on crawling in silence, fearing that one of the Barbarimon would attack them in an ambush. Davis hoped that they would find and rescue their friends.  
_  
"NO_!"

Sudden bursts of pain exploded in his chest, causing him to gasp and fall to the ground. Brief yells escaped his mouth as he winced in pain, clutching his chest. Veemon was heard yelling in agonized surprise, curling into a trembling ball from behind. A hand slapped over Davis's mouth, and Kate tried to soothe him as he shuddered. Patamon alarmingly scanned around; hoping that one of the Barbarimon would not hear the yells. Davis kept on whimpering behind his hand, tears of pain streaming down his face as Veemon struggled to hold down the pain he shared from the spiritual link with Davis. The pain eventually weakened into a dull throb that remained in his chest. Kate let go of him, and Davis lay still, panting softly.

TK rubbed on his back gently, his head lowered to meet his eyes. "Davis? Are you all right? What happened?"

Davis took another weak gasp and replied. "The pain . . . I heard the voice again . . ."

Kate looked concerned as she scanned around in alarm, hoping that no Barbarimon would come and attack them at that moment, a moment when they were weak.

"Do you know whose voice this is?" TK asked.  
_  
"Please_ . . ."

"It's Cat. . ." Davis said, stunned. The voice sounded like she was in deep pain.

Patamon was gazing at TK with a puzzled expression. "How can he feel pain from Cat?"

Veemon was heard gulping in deep breaths, crawling to his companion, his eyes full of agony. "I believe . . . that Davis is linked to Cat . . . like I am linked to him."

"It could be possible. They are siblings," Kate said, unusually sagacious. Then her face scowled lightly in thought. "But who could hurt Cat?" She was also very concerned; Cat had been one of her very best friends since pre-school; Elanna was her other one.  
_  
"Let him be, Sanimon . . ."  
_  
"Sanimon," Davis whispered, clenching his teeth. His anger began to seethe, angry that he could not protect his sister from that lying digimon. "She is hurting her." He weakly sat up and glanced at the boy with a bitter scowl on his face. "We must go back now!"

TK and Kate silently nodded and gestured to Patamon to continue his guard. The small group crawled through the thick branches, occasionally stopping when they heard a faint rustling or a crack of a twig. They continued until they stopped at several feet away from the mansion. It was empty. There were no Barbarimon keeping patrol. The group arrived to one of the windows. The digimon stayed back, watching for any ambush. Kate and TK hid, their backs against the wall as Davis stood, risking himself to peek over the window slit. Davis took a long look, then sat down beside Kate.

"There is no one inside," he whispered to the others.

Kate stared back with perplexity. Where would Sanimon hide their friends? "What can we do now?"

Takeru looked around carefully and said, "Follow me." He then stood and climbed over the window. Davis and the others followed after him, and both sat together in the darkness, waiting for their eyes to adapt. Their digimon came inside from the outside, also sitting quietly. The room that contained the Circle of Crests was empty, no containers of colored light that trapped kids shone in the darkness. The group glided over the floor, as silent as they could, and arrived to the door. Takeru pressed his ear against the door and after a while, shook his head to the waiting friends. He turned the knob a little, and waited again. No sound came out from outside of the door, acknowledging them that there was an ambush. The kids entered the lobby, which was empty.

"Where can we go now?" mused Patamon from his usual side by TK.  
_  
"Please . . . Don't hurt him . . ." _

Davis again heard his sister's voice, and it sounded like it was coming from upstairs. He pointed upward the second floor, saying, "I believe we must go up there."

The group climbed, wincing at the groaning squeaks over the rotting wooden steps. They arrived at the second floor, and Davis and Kate were speechless at the bizarre sights of the eleven paintings. He saw the remarkable descriptions of the Digidestined on the paintings, each in his or her own characteristic pose. And he noticed something different. Between the paintings of TK and Tai, he saw three paintings that were waterlogged. There were faces, but it was too blurred to tell the details. The frame by Tai was muted magenta, the one by TK was muted silver, and the one in the middle of those two was muted sky blue.

"What are these, TK?" Kate asked him, who was at her side.

TK was staring at his golden-framed painting, his azure eyes oddly dull and cloudy. He literally jumped at her voice and turned to her, blinking his eyes. He shrugged at her question, saying, "I don't know why. We just found them when we first arrived. We didn't know what they are."

Davis and Kate wondered, but then Veemon's sudden gasp jolted them from their thoughts. They gazed down to Veemon, only to find him staring up to the sky blue-framed painting. Lasdamon looked, and was pointing upward, her eyes wide. Kate and Davis looked up and staggered backward, astounded. In the place of the blurred face, the face of Davis was painted, clearly and brightly. On either side, their were pictures of Cat and Kate. Like TK in the painting, Davis, Cat and Kate had their eyes gazing upward, an outline of soft blue framing Davis, a frame of silver framing Kate and a frame of magenta framing Cat. There was a light smile on his lips, just like the posed TK.

Then Kate saw something spooky. The posed Cat and Kate began to stir. The two posed girls seemed to disappear from their painting, and jump into Davis's. Davis's brown eyes shifted lower until he met the frightened gaze of the real Davis. Nevertheless, as he was the oldestm he stood in front of the frightened TK and Kate, quickly moving in front of them, also frightened, his own eyes wide. The painted Davis, Cat and Kate seemed unmoving by their reactions. They moved slightly, as if they were walking backward, yet still in place. They shrunk until their whole bodies were seen in the painting. They raised their arms and pointed to the group, then they moved to point behind themselves. They repeated this motive a few times before they gazed at Davis and Kate with hopeful patience.

Kate was puzzling over this, then finall hey realized. "TK! Davis!" she exclaimed with excitement, grabbing on Davis's arm. "They are trying to show us that there is a secret entrance behind the painting." The posed Kate was nodding, now grinning in a delighted way.

TK gazed at her, suspicious at the painting. "What if it is a trick?"

The posed Kate shook her head and again pointed behind her, still patient. Kate said, "I don't think she would lie. If she does, then I would lie to myself." She went to the painting and placed her hands on the frame. She pushed with all her strength, straining as much as she could. Soon, TK, Davis and the digimon added their strength to hers, heaving hard and laborious. The painting began to move. Kate felt that the posed Davis, Cat and Kate were helping them, too, and shifted their painting away.

Davis looked up to see a small opening in the wall, full with dimness. It was just small enough for them to squeeze through. He glanced at the painting and saw Davis winking back, a confident smile on his lips. Davis smiled back and climbed into the opening. The rest followed behind. They heard the painting shifting to close over the opening, darkening the area. Oddly enough, the tunnel was not quite dark, just enough to shine inside, the faintest light possible.

The group quietly walked in the tunnel, frightened to see the face of Sanimon waiting for them, a dark smirk on her face. The digimon walked in front, keeping caution. There was no sound at all, just the low breathing of the group and the soft footsteps crunching over pebbles.

Suddenly, a series of various growls and snarls was heard from behind. Alarmed, they whirled around and saw several Barbarimon prowling toward them, fangs flashing. How could they appear behind the group if no one was following them? But there was no time to ponder this over. The Barbarimon burst in attack, their claws outreaching.

"Veemon Head butt!" Veemon hissed, rearing back, blue slashes emitting from his head as he head butted a Barbarimon, who hollered in rage. Patamon also entered the battle, shrieking out his Boom Bubble.

"Run!" Kate yelled before she pushed TK toward the tunnel. Davis hesitated, but seeing the sharp gaze in her brown/black eyes, he turned and ran as fast as he could. Kate soon overtook the running boys, being a very fast runner, and she shouted out orders to her digimon. Kate panted as she turned around a corner, but her swiftness caused her to tumble over her feet. She picked herself up and gazed up in alarm at a growl in front of her. Her black/brown eyes met the savage red eyes of a Barbarimon. It was hiding in the darkness, but she could see the body, faint and huge. Kate froze, hesitating as the Barbarimon lunged for her.

" Kate!"

"Being of Life!"

A sudden beam of pure white light with golden spirals around it soared past her and struck the Barbarimon right in midair. The Barbarimon blared in deep pain as it twitched wildly in the light. It lasted for a brief time. The light grew too bright that Kate and Davis shielded their eyes with their arms, then the light disappeared. Kate peeked from her shield and gaped. She saw a few white feathers drifting silently to the ground, to the very place where the Barbarimon had disappeared.

"Kate!" Davis ran to her side and helped her to stand up. "Are you all right?"

" You okay?"

Kate slowly nodded, staring at the white feathers in a neat pile. "TK. . . You did this?"

She turned to see a pained expression on TK's face as he glanced at the feathers. He quickly looked away and whispered, "Yes. That's my power." Davis and Kate silently stared at him, unbelieving. The digimon arrived to their partners' sides, Patamon winced at the sight of the feathers as Lasdamon looked puzzled. Veemon cocked his head in curiosity. Davis cleared his throat. "Come on. Let's find our friends."

The group kept walking through the tunnel for a while until a fork blocked them. The group was wondering which path to take when they heard faint voices from the left tunnel. Kate and Davis looked over to each other as TK, looking wistful, ran down the tunnel, the digimon following. They followed. They eventually stopped at a huge wooden door at the dead end. There was a steel latch on it, thick and looked like it would not unlock.

Kate placed her ear on the door and waited. Davis and TK did the same, straining to hear what or who was inside. They heard familiar voices, whispering to each other as if they were talking. One was familiar.

"Matt?" TK called out.

The voices abruptly stopped, then Davis heard the voice of Matt calling back, "TK?! You came back!"

"Yeah, and we are all here!" Davis spoke.

"You shouldn't be here!" Sora's voice then spoke in.

"It doesn't matter now. How can we open this door?"

Izzy replied, "Sanimon must have the key nearby somewhere!"

"TK, Davis, up there!" Kate spoke, already looking up. She pointed at a small key hanging from a nail on the wall. Then she grew suspicious. ("_Why would Sanimon choose to leave the key here? She sould have kept it on her body."_ )

TK silently gestured to the key, and Patamon flew upward, taking the key. He dropped it in TK's hands, and he turned the key in the opening. The door opened, and TK ran inside. Davis saw that the kids and their digimon were in cages, trapped. TK was unlocking the cage to his brother, and, finished , headed for Sora's cage. Davis noticed that there was one missing.

"Where is Cat?" Davis spoke, worried.

The kids glanced to each other, but couldn't answer. Elanna finally answered, "Cat was taken by Sanimon to somewhere. We don't know where."

" Sanimon is evil. She could be doing anything to her." Joe spoke. Davis chose not to answer." Davis, go find her," Tai proposed.  
_  
"No, please!"_

Cat's voice pierced through his mind, making him stiffen in alarm. _Sanimon was going to hurt her! He must stop her!_ "Cat!" Davis yelled as he ran back through the tunnel, ignoring the calls of the kids and his digimon. He dashed up the tunnel and stopped at the fork.  
_  
"Leave him alone, Sanimon!"_

The voice was coming from the right tunnel. Davis again speeded down the tunnel, still hearing the cries of his sister, but not no longer sensing her pain. He arrived at another wooden door, but it had no latch to be locked. He pushed up the bar that was set in the steel buckles. He ran inside and paused in his tracks, gaping at the sight.

He saw his sister, floating in the air, surrounded in an aura of blood red. Her face was covered with shock and pain, her brown eyes on a figure in the room. Davis followed her gaze to the figure and scowled deeply. Sanimon was smirking at him with calm cunningness.

"Greetings, the Unnamed One," Sanimon was saying, almost respectfully. "Or shall I say the Slayer?"

Davis was unmoving at the name, staring angrily at her. "Let go of my sister or else!"

Sanimon chuckled. "I am afraid I cannot do what you command. I obey only Lord Metalseadramon."

"Davis!" Cat yelled, "Get away! You will be destroyed!"

"Not until you are free!" Davis yelled back, his eyes still on the digimon.

"Ah, sibling love. Too bad this is not your power, Slayer," Sanimon said, musing in her golden eyes.

Davis took a anxious gaze at his sister and said, "Why do you call me the Slayer, and what is my power?"

Sanimon appeared amused. "You don't know the legend?" She made another chuckle and continued, "Do you know that you have an odd power that is kind of ironic? There is a small legend that is only known by the Guardians of the Digital World. It is well-hidden, fearing that it would cause hysteria among the Digimon."

She recited, "'the one boy who adds to the ten shall have the power to destroy or heal the Digital World. Beware of him, for he is very powerful. Beware of his power, for he shall be the one who bear the hope or peril to all.'"

"What?" Cat spoke from above, her voice quavering. "What is his power? And what is my and Kate's power?"

Sanimon gazed upward to the girl in annoyance. "Think, Keeper! There are ten powers to Nature that are connected to the Digital World. Your power is Sky and weather alike. The other powers are Water, Air, Earth, Spirit, Shadow, Ice, and Lightning. Ice belongs to the Fighter, in other words, her." She jerked a thumb in Kate's direction. Life is one of the two powers that are connected with all the powers you have. There is one left that is also part of the two powers, but very opposite. That's why the legend is ambiguous, even to us Guardians. Think."

Cat appeared contemplating about it, and then Davis saw great paleness and disbelief passing over her face. Her brown eyes widened as she gazed down to him. Then he heard a word that shuddered through his body. "Death . . ."

Davis nearly collapsed to the ground. Death? His power was Death? How? How would it be possible? He wasn't the one who would destroy anybody. He would refuse to kill anybody if he had to. He never wanted to kill anyone. Except now. This must be wrong. His power couldn't be Death. It was impossible!

He looked over to Sanimon, who made a sigh. He wasn't sure if she was sad or amused. Sanimon was saying, "That's why we were unsure to call you the Slayer of Light or the Slayer of Darkness."

Davis then scowled and stood up straighter. "Well, if my power is Death, you know that you must let my sister go or you will suffer the most painful, horrible death ever!"

Sanimon wasn't moved by that, just standing there, the dark smirk still there on her lips. Her voice seemed more cunning. "You want me to let your sister go?"

"YES!"

"No!" Cat yelled.

"My pleasure!" Sanimon raised her hand, pointing it toward the shaking Cat. "Scarlet Spear!" A glowing spear of red emitted from her hand. Davis made a horrified yell as the spear smoothly stabbed through Cat's stomach. Cat's eyes widened in pain as she flinched forward at the force. She didn't scream out at all, just gasping for breath. The spear disappeared, but there was no wound left behind. It must have shattered Cat's life force. The red aura lowered her to the ground, and Davis ran to her side, crying.

"Cat! I'm so sorry!" Davis embraced Cat, holding her in his arms. Cat didn't answer, she just grinned very weakly at him, then her head lolled to a side, her eyes closed gently.

Davis held his sister closer, tears falling one by one. The tears fell on his tag, wet drops splashing on the glass screen. Then his crest glowed with a soft blue light. The light crept across him and surrounded him. His aura was all white with soft blue rays radiating from his body.

"What?! It can't be!" Sanimon screeched in disbelief. "Not now! Scarlet Spear!"

Davis turned his head sharply, glaring at the oncoming spear, and the aura brightened. The spear came in contact with the aura and disappeared with suddenness. Sanimon gasped in incredulity, her golden eyes widening. Davis had an expression of silent, impassive visage, his brown eyes slightly narrowed. He stood up, glaring at the digimon. "You killed my sister." His voice was hard with no emotions.

He could hear the running footsteps behind him, but he refused to pay any attention to his friends. He heard the gasps of his name and yells of Cat's name. He still glared at Sanimon.

Sanimon managed to grin with cunningness, although Davis could see a glimmer of fear among the grin. "Come on, Slayer. You don't have the guts to destroy me. Your power of Death is just wrong."

Davis quietly said, "You killed my sister. Now you will suffer." He raised his opened hands toward the digimon, who just summoned on her power to shield herself from the oncoming attack.

"Rebirth of Death."

A huge glowing cross appeared in front of his hands, colored pure white with blue lining. The cross soared in the air, arriving to its target. Sanimon was surrounded, screaming in pain as the rays of white and blue stabbed in her body as the blue aura radiated brighter, blinding him. Sanimon was seen fading into particles of red, and then vanishing in mid air.

Davis turned to his sister and knelt by her. His power may be Death, but there was another side to it. He could give his life up to restore his sister. He knew his sister would never forgive him for that, but it was necessary. He took her limp hands in his hands and summoned his power to flow from his body to her. The aura drifted to her hands, arms, and now body. He felt his life drifting away from his body, weakening him, but he just pushed on her power.

Cat opened her eyes, slowly having Davis restore her life. Through the aura, she could hear her brother's thoughts, and she tried to snatch her hands from his, but he held on, as if his grip was like stone. "No . . . no . . . Don't do it, Davis!"  
_  
("I must. We need you, Cat. Think of Kate and the others. Think of it as your chance to save us.")  
_  
"We need you, too! Don't do it, Davis!" She felt stronger by the minute as Davis began to slacken, but his hands still held on. The aura abruptly vanished, and Davis collapsed in her arms as Cat sat up quickly. "NO!" She shook him, but he didn't respond, his eyes closed, his head resting on her chest. Cat felt hot tears running down her face, as she caressed her brother. She ignored the soft voices of her friends behind, her mind on her brother. "Davis . . ."

Then she heard a hum from the body she held. "Cat. . ." Cat looked down to Davis in shocked surprise. Davis was opening his eyes weakly, gazing up to her. "Why are you crying? I'm here, right?"

Cat didn't say anything, just embracing him close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Cat finally spoke, her voice breaking, "Yeah, you are here. And I'm glad for that."

" Davis, you have a strand of midnight blue in your hair," Mimi shyly pointed out.

" Can I-"

Mimi nodded and took out her pocket mirror and showed him. He looked in amazement. Before anyone else noticed, he pushed the strand of hair behind his goggles, and subconsciously embraced Cat again, glad that neither of them were dead, the power that he had.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	11. Power of the Crests: Secrets of Sky

Power of the Crests: Part Ten:

Secret of Sky

By Celestra (Les)?

Yahoo! I'm original! In a weird sort of way ... But I'm still original! Why, you may ask? Because everybody **_should_** know that the original Power of the Crests saga belongs to Debbie and I kinda copied it, but it was MY version with many alternations. Well, if you've read part nine, you'll know about Cat, Kate and Davis, but if you don't, read it. BUT, I've made parts nine (half), ten and eleven to fit some new characters. You don't have to read or review this, but if you'd like to know what the heck I'm talking about, I advise you to read and review. Don't kill me, but this stars a newbie. *Magic Midget kills her anyways* Dammit, Magic Midget! 

" Walking. We've been doing that all day. We are well away from Banshemon's mansion. Sanimon is destroyed. May I ask WHY we aren't resting for just TWO minutes?" 

" Calm down, Cat. You know we will rest. You're just saying that because you and Davis don't have very much energy." Elanna replied back teasingly to Cat. Cat privately agreed, because it was true. She and Davis had suffered the most from their encounter with Sanimon. But she had a comforting thought. TK had retrieved his power, Davis had discovered his, and hopefully she and Kate wouldn't be too far behind. 

Trying to walk faster, Cat dragged her feet." Cat, stop fooling. Evil digimon may be following us." Joe's voice floated from behind her.

" Who's fooling?" Sighing about how nutty girls were, Joe walked ahead, Gomamon shuffling behind.

" Guys, we don't have much time. Metalseadramon is probably planning his next move, and here we are, dragging are feet." Tai glared at Cat."

" Tai, we really are tired. We need rest, or we won't be able to fight." Matt glanced at Tai before sitting down, his back against one of the many trees in the forest they were walking in. " So now you're the leader, are you?" Tai clenched his fists." No, but I have the right to rest if I'm tired."

Before Tai said a word, Elanna stepped in between, Raimon watching." Please, Tai, don't start a fight." 

" He's the one fighting."

" No, Tai, you are. You're just restless from those cages. You're bored and you're starting a fight. Now finish it. Stop it, I mean."

Deep down, Tai knew it to be true. He was restless from being locked up like some wild animal. He slid down and lay there, on the dirt where he landed. Cat slid down beside him, grateful. She lay, watching the clouds, while Foximon remained alert, watching for anything that might want to hurt the resting kids.

Izzy sat down, his back to a tree, and he started typing." So, whadaya researching, Izzy?" Kate looked over his shoulder. "Information," He replied. " What kind?" " Well, I think I've found something about the Dark Masters."

" What, Izzy?" Tentomon's shrill voice rang through the afternoon air." Well, it says here that Metalseadramon can charm young digimon into doing his bidding. Sorta like the touch of evil Devimon had." TK shuddered all over at that. Matt got up and comfortingly put his hand on his shoulder." Anyway, the most common way of doing this is by becoming the opposite sex of the digimon he wishes to charm."

" He can do that?" Davis cut in, looking at the small group huddling around the slightly annoyed Izzy.

" Apparently. Anyways, he'll charm that digimon, make it stronger, let it ware out its usefulness and leave it near some of the remaining strong digimon." " But that legend makes absolutely no sense! What's the point of it?" Kate was getting impatient. * ^_^ * " Don't ask me. I'm just reporting it."

" It's stupid," Veemon agreed.

Author's Note: That prophecy thing has nothing to do with the story; I just put it there to make it sound interesting, which it is not. It has got nothing to do with what comes later. It's just there, okay? It's my fic so I can put stupid information in if I want!

A scratching noise was heard." Wazzat?" Matt appeared worried, placing himself in front of TK. " Oh, you sissies, I'm just exercising my claws," Lasdamon said, choking back laughter at the now embarrassed looking Matt. " Don't you know that cats need to exercise their claws to keep them sharp?" Cat was doubled over, already knowing the answer to the scratching noise." No, since I don't own a cat, unlike you." But he too was chuckling. 

Sora and Mimi , who had been silent the whole time, were pointing over to their far left, making choking noises in their throats. " What is it?" Tai asked." RUN!" Looking, he saw what it was. A hairy digimon with long claws and fangs were staring at the Digidestined, loathing delight written all over it's face.

" Lukogumon," Foximon regarded disgustedly." He is rather fond of eating, and if you don't have food for him, you become it." " Not this time," he said with a deep roaring voice." I must capture just one. The Keeper. You." He lunged at Cat with a sort of battle cry emitting from his throat. 

" The Keeper? Me?" Cat murmured as she ducked out of the way. " Digimon, digivolve!" Agumon cried.

(" Foximon, digivolve into Werewomon!")

A female werewolf stood where the orange fox had been.

(" Lasdamon, digivolve into Shugamon!")

A pure white wolf stood, glowering in silent rage.

" Boomerang Blade!" Werewomon flung her sword blade, and in mid air, it took the shape of a boomerang. Flying toward Lukogumon, the blade made a whistling noise. Lukogumon growled, then his eyes glowed a sickening green color; the blade halted and began to fly the opposite way, toward Werewomon. She ducked and retrieved the sword.

" Cat, get behind me," Davis hissed softly in her ear. She meekly obeyed, not wanting to get in the way of Shugamon clawing at the hairy digimon." Wolves' Spirits," She howled, and around her, spirits floated and groaned. She softly howled, and all at once, the wolves' spirits charged toward their target, Lukogumon. His eyes glowed again, and the spirits disappeared.

Turning on his spot, Lukogumon made his way toward Cat and Davis, who remained in front of her." Move it, Slayer. You are not involved." " I am involved if Cat is the Keeper, and if the Keeper is what you've come for." " Slayer, if you don't move, you will be destroyed regardless whether Metalseadramon has commanded me to destroy only the Keeper."

The other Digidestined could only watch the brave deed Davis was doing.However, he slunk to the ground with his hands in his head, the full loss of his energy blowing upon him." If the Slayer wishes to be destroyed, so be it. Tornado Strike." A whirling column of air appeared, sucking air and everything in its path. Horror stricken, the other Digidestined desperately tried to snatch on to tree trunks.

" Ah!" 

Sora's grip let go; she was holding on by one hand." Gotcha!" There was Tai, holding her hand until she managed to get a better grip.

Davis seemed to be trying to summon his power, but he couldn't. Not even an aura to protect him and the others. Gasping, after he finally managed to stand, he fell to his knees again." Davis, you all right?" Cat bent over him in concern. " I'm just . . . so tired."

Seeing his chance to attack them, Lukogumon attacked." Laser Beam," Two sickly green lasers shot out of his eyes. Swiftly, a cloud flew in front of Cat and Davis, blocking the swift attack.

" Wha-?" Lukogumon looked horrified." Though this may be the time, not now for her!" A lightning bolt flashed in an instant, striking the un-aware digimon; and he disappeared in a smoky black cloud. The tornado disappeared, and Werewomon and Shugamon de-digivolved back into Foximon and Lasdamon.

Palmon glanced at Cat, and she was surprised to see her eyes in a glazed sort of look, the kind of look when you want to control something. TK, who had apparently also seen the way she was staring at the place Lukogumon was standing, before the lightning bolt struck him. 

" Cat, did you do that? Is that your power?"

Cat lost her glazed look, and she gazed down to the young boy." I don't know. I wished that something would protect us, and that cloud did. I wished we could defeat him without leaving any disgusting corpse, and that lightning bolt did."

"Cool." Davis stood up and walked to her, a flashy grin on his face. Veemon followed his partner, wanting to guard him in case Lukogumon came back and surprise-attacked them.

" Do you think that sky and its dominants are your power? Will we get our powers back?" Tai asked, winking at Elanna, who didn't think that what he meant was very funny, as when he got his power, it had almost been the death of him. The wink seemed painful, though.

" It's possible," Raimon said brightly, for she had much respect for Elanna when she had her power.

" I wouldn't want to, I didn't want it to happen the first time," Elanna said.

"I, for one, would not like to experience that again," Matt said, as Gabumon nodded in his agreement.

" Nor would I," Joe said, wincing at when he had almost lost the trust of his friends.

" It was rather unpleasant," Izzy said, also wincing.

" My friends are important, and he made me forget how so!" Mimi looked upset at a thought.

" Well, I didn't particularly enjoy it," Sora said," That horrible dream!" Biyomon didn't seem to need reminding.

" It had its good parts," Tai said defensively. Yet, he still paled about it, and he knew he did not enjoy it as much as he said he did.

" I agree," Davis, said, which wasn't such a surprise; he nearly agreed on every thing with Tai, his idol. But still, it was remarkable on how they thought the same.

Most of the digimon agreed with their partners. Cat didn't think having a power was so bad, in fact; it was downright cool. But then, she realized, remembering what Elanna had told her, that she would have to become what her crest represented. 

Her crest, she thought, was pretty neat. The highly polished brass tag had a screen that protected her crest. The crest, which was hued bright magenta, had a sort of spacey design, so she thought. It had two skinny ovals that were crossed over, and a small circle in the small space the ovals left. That was the symbol of the Crest of Life. The true meaning of her Crest of Life, Gennai had told her, was in a way, being brave or courageous in a special way. If there was an attack or something, she could give her life up to save the others. But he had also told her that if she wished hard enough before she died, her spirit would come back, and then her body. ("Maybe,") she thought, ("Maybe it's not true.")

She didn't want her crest; she didn't want to have a power over that of the Digidestineds'; but she decided to take it in order to help Foximon digivolve into the ultimate form, Unicormon. It was the only way to stop a creepy, spidery digimon from squashing a whole bus of people in the real world in his desperation to find and destroy the Digidestined. Of course, she had revealed that she was one of the Digidestined, but she wasn't captured; she managed to escape.

A black flash suddenly leapt in front of Cat, who was still musing about her crest. Surprised at what she saw, she forgot what she was musing upon and gasped. A black cat stood there, completely black except for the eyes. Normally, Cat wouldn't care too much, cats were always jumping out at her, but this one looked so remarkably like the one she had at home, she couldn't help but make a sound. Even the eyes were the same, and no two cats could have the same eyes of Caza. Caza's left eye was a vivid emerald green, but the right eye was a brilliant golden shade.

The Cat mewed in a melodic voice that was so like Caza's that Cat gasped again. Kate, Elanna and TK (who had the best hearing) looked up at her quiet gasps and they too gaped at the cat that was now prowling the ground near Gabumon, Gomamon, Raimon, Patamon and Biyomon, and she seemed to sniff with dainty disdain. She passed right by Veemon, Tentomon, Agumon and Palmon, and her eyes seemed to glower at Lasdamon and Foximon and she hissed. Lasdamon hissed back, Foximon glared at her with her sapphire eyes.

" Caza is in the Digital World?" Davis looked stupefied, seeing his sister's cat. Cat was nothing less of paralyzed as she watched the circling cat that was so alike to her own.

Tai and Matt, however, chose not to trust the animal, and they showed it greatly on their faces. For a moment, they looked like twins, and they agreed with each other, a rare event. Cat wasn't sure why, but she felt that she could trust it up to a point; she had the instincts of a detective, and her cat, or a cat so much like her own that it seemed to be cloned, shouldn't just turn up in a place like the Digital World.

The cat suddenly leapt into her lap and started mewing loudly. But the thing is, Cat understood what it said. A look of amazement passed on her face when the cat mewed at her, it was telling her a poem that she said would be useful, it came from a prophecy. Whether she could trust the cat or not, it might do good to hear what it had to say, anyway, she thought. 

The cat spoke into Cat's ear,

"_Follow the chain of growls_

_To a foreboding place,_

_Where the lives of many end,_

_All you need is air, sun and cloud _

_To cure the death of slumber within._"

Not knowing why Cat had such a look of amazement on her face, but seeing the cat mewing in her ear, Patamon blurted," Are you physic enough to talk with cats?"

" I don't know. This cat, I can understand what it says. It's not saying anything worth hearing, it seems," she added.

Cat stared at the cat. As soon as it had finished speaking to her, its personality seemed to alter. It jumped into the air and started hissing and clawing at the air, its razor sharp claws out. Its flailing claw scratched Cat along her face, leaving a thin streak of blood across it. The cat jumped out of her lap, and with one final hiss at Lasdamon and a glowering look at Foximon, the cat raced off to the jungle.

*** 

" Has everything been prepared, my servant?"

"Yes, Lord Metalseadramon."

" The growling?"

" Yes. My throat is prepared."

" Is the house ready?"

" Waiting for her to trap the Keeper, not to mention chowing down."

" You told her the verses, I'm sure."

" Yes, Lord and Master."

" The form of a cat was sure to get the Keeper interested, especially since you can hide in bushes."

" Yes, Metalseadramon."

In the jungle, the coiling golden form of seadramon was speaking about preparations. The cat that looked so remarkably like Caza was helping him prepare it. The plan. Metalseadramon grinned maliciously, thinking about his plan and what would happen to those scrawny Digidestined. The Keeper and they would be gone forever if his plan succeeded, but if it didn't, he would have only one more chance to destroy them, using the Fighter.

***

The cat crept silently through the bushes, obeying Metalseadramon's orders. Why he used her, she thought, was un-known. She sniffed the air, and smelling the stench of the children, she sneered. She wished to impress Metalseadramon for the sake of him being her master, and to impress the one who enrolled her with him. She rather did not like Cat, for her power was surprisingly conquering, seemingly, among some others. Her ability to converse with cats was perfectly natural; she was most like them. And again, the whole weather was her power. She would be rather glad when she would be destroyed. 

Smelling the stench of the Digidestined strongest here, she uttered a guttural growl, and waited for the response she knew would come from Cat

***

Cat stiffened. She had heard a growl. Perhaps the cat was going to attack? Or maybe say something else? She stood silently on the spot, listening with her psyche and her ears, ignoring the others. She heard it again. ("_Is it beckoning me?") _She listened, seeming to be the only one able to hear the growls. She heard it a third time, seeming to say, " Come, Keeper."("Keeper? Keeper of what?)")

" What's wrong, Cat?" Foximon said in light concern.

"Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" TK's innocent curiosity seemed to begin to work.

"The growling."

"What growling? Are you playing some sort of game with yourself? Cause that's not a good thing." Matt smirked.

The growl changed, seeming more guttural and uttering message-like growls, like a telegraph of some sort.

" It's – it's telling me to follow it. Ahead . . . "

"This is spooky," Elanna and TK said simultaneously, both creeping towards their brothers.

"Come on . . . I know it's leading me this way for a reason . . . " Cat murmured, seeming tranced by the low growling. Almost hesitantly, she led the group towards the East, at her right.

The cat emerged from the bushes, smirking, as she scooted southwards. "That was surprisingly easy . . . ''

***

Cat led the Digidestined forward, determined although her heart pumped like mad. _What if I'm leading them into a trap? I'll never forgive myself if someone gets hurt. _She was disturbed, mentally, she thought, that she was talking to cats, but this was the Digiworld, and many things weren't as they appeared. 

"Cat, stop." Sora's voice floated from behind her, somewhere.

"Why? Are you tired? Do you want to rest?"

"No, but I think you should stop looking at your shoes and look ahead."

Cat gazed up, and stopped dead. In front of her was a huge, shadowy-blue antique mansion, resembling the one in which the Temple of the Digidestined and the Circle of Crests stood. The pane-less windows had no glass, and it looked tumbled-down, for some of the roof slates were near destruction. 

"Did we just go around in one huge circle?" Tai asked, disbelieving.

"I doubt it," Joe said, unconsciously raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he gazed upwards at the roof. "Looks old."

"There's something I don't like about that mansion," Kate muttered, thrusting her yellow-gloved hands into her pocket, her blackish brown eyes unusually hard. "I don't like the look of it."

Cat privately agreed.

"Do you think we should go in?" Gomamon asked, clinging onto Joe's leg so that he would have a free ride.

" I believe . . . that the growls wanted us to head in there . . . " Cat murmured, glancing around the faces of the Digidestined.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "I'm staying away from shadowy-blue antique mansions from now on. Banshemon and Sanimon were just plain creepy."

"But there must be a reason for it to be here, and for the growls to lead us here," Izzy stated.

"("_To follow the chains of the growls to a foreboding place") . . . _Guys, do you think that this place is foreboding?"

"Definitely," was Matt's immediate answer.

"For once, I've gotta agree with Matt."Tai said.

"That's a first," Biyomon teased.

"(" _Where many lives will end . . . sun, cloud and air is all that you need to cure the sleep within. . . ") _Guys, I don't think we should go in there."

"Why?"

"Something about the poem the cat told me . . . It said to follow the growling to a foreboding place, but lives will end there unless there is sun, cloud and air . . . which there is none. I don't want lives to end, and there's no sun, cloud or air here."

"It's just a stupid poem."

"Yeah, but I followed the growling here and it's foreboding, and I don't want the next part to come true . . .that many lives will end."

"But the growling led you here for a reason, and the reason is more then likely to go in, rather then stare at it from out here and make bland comments." Tentomon speculated.

"Fine, but don't say . . . something to do with this later," Cat said, at loss of words. Boldly, the group walked in nervously (in Cat's case) not knowing what they'd find, be it a cute cuddly bunny or a ferocious digimon. 

They tried to creep in quietly, but unfortunately, the door squeaked loudly. Cat felt sure that some digimon would hear it and attack. None did, however. She breathed in and stoutly looked around, agreeing with Matt about staying away from shadowy-blue antique mansions. 

"Hey, over here!" Patamon called in his childish voice that seemed to echo in the carven-like room in which they stood. The thing in which why he called them was a huge, elegantly rolling staircase, which, unusually enough, was polished chestnut wood. The group gaped, and they ventured forward onto the curling staircase as one person.

(" _Keeper . . . Keeper . . . Life . . .blood . . .")_

"Stop it!" Cat screamed.

"Stop what?" Elanna asked, puzzled at her friend's outburst.

"The voices . . . They keep calling for the Keeper . . . And they want life and blood . . . "

"You think they're ghosts like in Banshemon's mansion?" TK asked.

"Don't say that." Matt said briskly.

Cat didn't like it in the mansion; she didn't even know the reason why she was there. She remembered Elanna and TK telling her about Matt's situation in the mansion, which they had been . . . Matt hadn't told her about it, he was afraid. She felt like she was the Keeper, but she didn't know why. 

Suddenly, with a yelp of surprise, Tai and Agumon disappeared, seeming right through the floor.

"Tai?" Joe stepped forward, Gomamon with him, both unnerved by their friends' disappearances. "What the-" Joe fell through, perhaps the same spot. The others crept away from the spot in which they disappeared, unnerved.

"Tai?! Joe?! Agumon?! Gomamon?!" Sora shouted. 

"It's best to look around for them throughout the house; and we should split up," Izzy said, sounding logical as always.

Elanna, unnerved by the disappearance of her brother, crept closer to Matt and held on his arm, shaking. "Where are they? How did they disappear?" She sounded and appeared nervous. She crept as close as she possibly could to Matt without squishing him. She grabbed his arm harder, still shaking.

"Elanna, you're shaking like a leaf," Matt said.

"I don't want to disappear!"

"Don't worry. Guys, I don't think we should split up. If one group disappears, the other one won't be able to help them."

"Hmm, that is a better idea," regarded Lasdamon, looking up at her unusually hard-looking human friend, Kate. 

"Alright then, lets go downstairs!" TK said, unusually bold, as he grasped his brother's other hand, his hand still being held by Elanna.

"I still don't like this," Elanna muttered, looking darkly at Sora for no reason.

"Don't worry, Elanna, we'll find them," Sora said, seeing her glare and guessing she was worried under her dark look.

With a yelp, Mimi and Palmon disappeared.

"Mimi!" Davis called. "Palmon!" 

"This is getting weird! Where'd they go, and how did they disappear so quickly?" Kate asked. No one replied.

The group left the scene of three disappearances and went down to the basement. Cat seemed as worried and frightened as Elanna, but she seemed to mask it.

"I knew no good would come from shadow-blue antique mansions!" Matt grumbled.

As they walked downstairs, more trouble occurred. Sora, seeming to step on some sort of trick step, disappeared without a sound. Biyomon seemed to be magnetized to her somehow, because she was flying yet she was brought along the fall with Sora. Cat jumped back with a gasp, feeling around for Davis and Veemon, yet finding no one. She gazed around the small group with worry as best she could in the dark, but she couldn't find him. The reality hitting upon her, she realized another friend was gone.

"Davis! Sora! Where are you?!"

"I don't like this!" TK yelled; his voice slightly muffled because he had buried his face in Matt's shirt.

Going downward, they found a wall where another room or something should've been, acknowledging them that the others weren't there.

"Matt, I _really_ don't like this!" Elanna wailed.

"Let's get the heck upstairs before we disappear in another trick step or something!" Izzy shouted.

Gasping, the group raced back upstairs, where they were met by another unpleasant surprise.

"Izzy?!" Cat yelled, not seeing the red-head or his digimon. Gasping, she started to race back down the stairs, but Foximon blocked her.

"No, Cat. We have to go together or we'll soon lose everyone."

"Right," she breathed, at her wits' end. Gabumon used his attack to light up the stairs, allowing her to see that Izzy and Tentomon weren't on the staircase; they had disappeared.

"This disappearing is going too fast," Raimon said.

"Maybe they're upstairs?" TK said hopefully.

"C'mon, we're gonna see," was Kate's response.

Hearts pounding in beat to their shoes on the stairs, they raced up, hoping to find their friends safe and sound so they could leave that creepy mansion.

Cat suddenly looked around, sure that she would see nothing there, and Kate and Lasdamon that were behind her a minute ago were now gone.

"No!" she suddenly screamed. "They're gonna die because of the stupid poem thing!"

"Relax, Kate," Elanna soothed, though she was worried herself.

Reaching the top, they gazed around, each one with suspicion alive in their eyes. Unexpectedly, a short scream rang out.

"Hey!" TK screamed, disappearing as though he were Houdini, which he wasn't. 

"TK!" Matt yelled in anguish. "That does it, now I'm mad." And he looked mad; his eyes melted into steel and his fists were clenched so hard that Cat strongly suspected that if his gloves were off, his knuckles would be white. He grasped very hard onto Elanna, not letting go. "I'm not going to let you disappear. You're all I have left . . . " 

He spoke too soon, for Cat blinked and he wasn't there. 

"MATT!" Elanna screamed, then she fell to her knees, whimpering. Cat stood by her. "It's only me and you," she said simply. Elanna raised her face to her, and her face changed to one of surprise as she and Raimon disappeared.

"No! What's happening?" Cat shouted blindly. "Why is this happening? Cause we're the Digidestined?" She punched her fist with the other hand. I'm _really_ pissed off. Where are my friends? Are they . . . are they dead?" she was disbelieving at that; she knew it wasn't true. She hoped there were some sun, air and wind nearby because she felt she needed it to save her friends . . . 

Unexpected, she heard derisive chuckle, a derisive chuckle that seemed to laugh with evilness. She stood up, terrified that the taunting, chuckling voice could be hurting her friends. She ran into the room, hearing the voice as it continued to laugh in an evilly taunting voice.

"So, the Keeper is here. How I have longed to meet you."

"Who are you?"

"I am what you'll see."

A figure stepped from within the dark shadows, a figure so horrifying that Cat nearly screamed. From the darkness, two sickly green-brown tentacles drew and withdrew, several feet long and rather thick. A black robed figure emerged with them, and Cat could see it was a human woman's body. The face was very pale, almost completely white, with burning red eyes that dripped with venom. Two long fangs leered out of her mouth as she gazed at Cat with loathing delight. The figure had long black hair. 

When she had completely stepped out from the shadows, she said in her piercing, dangerous voice, "I am Vamprimon."

Cat looked down to Foximon who had trotted beside her. " Yes, that is Vamprimon, who is a sort of vampire of sorts you don't want to know." She glared at the larger digimon.

"What have you done with my friends? It was you who made them disappear, wasn't it?!"

Vamprimon licked her lips and sighed. "Yes, Keeper, it was I. Your friends are there." She carelessly waved her hand to the shadows that she had stepped from. The shadows suddenly brightened, and it showed the Digidestined and their digimon lying on the ground. But they were all so pale. 

On the end of the brightened shadows, lay Davis. He was in one of his uncomfortable sleeping positions with his mouth wide open. Veemon lay next to him. Beside him lay Sora, her hat tossed to one side. Biyomon looked like the bird nest she was supposed to sleep in; her feathers were tangled horribly. Beside Sora lay Izzy, who's knowledge remained in his face even in his sleep as he clutched his beloved laptop close to him. Tentomon's gossamer wings were spread out.

Next to Izzy lay Kate, who still looked hardened, even in her sleep. (Cat supposed they were sleeping) Lasdamon looked like any cat who was asleep. Beside Kate lay Joe, his head resting on his medic bag and his glasses to one side. Gomamon was curled up like a puppy next to him.Lying beside Joe was Mimi her head resting on the ground and her arms hugging her makeup bag. Palmon lay near, the petals on her head covering her closed eyes.

Next to Mimi was Tai, his goggles clouding his eyes, and his hair seemed to be his pillow. Agumon was curled into a loose ball, looking exhausted. Next to him was TK, looking like an innocent, angelic boy in his sleep, his golden hair delicately covering his face. Patamon lay next to him, his ear-wings covering his body like a blanket. Beside him lay Matt, one of his arms seemed to be spread over his brother in a protective gesture. Gabumon lay near; luckily his fur his fur was still on him ^_^. Next to Matt lay Elanna, their arms still clutching each other in the fright of them disappearing. Raimon lay, her paws hidden by her snout.

"What have you done to them? Why are they like that?" Cat yelled, taking in their pale faces and limp forms. "Are they dead?"

"No, foolish Keeper, they are but in a stupor."

"But what did you do?"

"I drank enough life blood to stupefy them." 

"Life blood? What is life blood?"

"Life blood is the blood that will keep your pitiful friends alive. Here, I'll show you."

She disappeared, but appeared again near Foximon, and she sunk her fangs deep into her shoulder.

"Foximon!" The orange fox collapsed on the spot, seeming stupefied like the rest. 

Vamprimon slowly took her fangs out of the fox digimon's shoulder, and a silvery liquid dripped down her chin. 'This is life blood. I took enough to . . . let her join your friends."

"You monster!"

"Digital monster, actually."

"Like I care!" All her life, Cat hadn't been angry, and when she was, it was slight and it didn't last for long. But the very thought of that creepy vampire-like digimon hurting her friends made her want to walk up t her and really hurt her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? I am hungry, that is why. You let your guard down, Keeper, so they came to me."

"Why am I the Keeper? Keeper of what? This 'Keeper' thing was starting to get _really_ confusing, at least more confusing then before.

"You are the Keeper of Life, who guards the life of others and keeps others from taking their life blood. But you failed. Your friends are mine. I will drink their life blood dry and you know what happens when the life blood dries up? The person dies." And with that, she stalked off towards the sleeping Digidestined, headong for Tai. "Starting with the Master of Courage."

Cat was closer with Tai then with some of the others, and she was scared, scared for the lives of her friends, who would die at her hand if she didn't do something. She had a plan, but there was a dark side to it.

"Wait!" She called. "Why not have a deal?"

"Deal?" Vamprimon turned, then shrugged. "Or lets not and say we did."

"Wait!" She called again. "How about – how about you have my life blood instead?"

"Why would I want your life blood when I have a buffet waiting? Not to mention, I will get their hidden powers after they are destroyed, and I can destroy you properly, a Keeper's Honor Death."

"You said you longed to have met me, you must've wanted to drink my life blood too. If you want to destroy me, you must want my power as well." 

"I can't resist a bargain; life blood so delicious, and a great power as well. You're not going to run away though, are you?"

"Keeper's honor. If you have some honor, Vamprimon, you'll agree."

"Vamprimon's Honor." With that, she turned away from the lying Digidestined and headed towards Cat, complete joy on her voice. Reaching forward, she touched Cat's cheek with a scratchy finger. Cat shuddered. Seeing this, a wide grin spread over Vamprimon's face. She turned to sink her fangs into Cat's neck . . . 

Before a great silver cloud swiftly flew in front of her, blocking her vision, and her fangs, from Cat. 

"So, your power. I thin I'll get an easy meal." She turned at a run towards the other Digideestined, when another cloud and Cat's voice stopped her.

Cat's voice was surprisingly cool," Vamprimon, the Keeper of Life will keep life safe from anyone who tries to drink it. That's what you told me. I am the Keeper, and I _will_ stop you. Any power challenging the Digidestined as long as they're pure will be defeated. I am Cat, the Keeper, and I will destroy you! Secrets of Sky!" She screamed with the very courage of her soul.

Cat glowed in the colors of a sunset, swiftly changing into magenta and back again. Lightning flashed, and thunder roared, a tornado hissed shrilly, spinning, as waters poured from all sides. A bubble protected Cat and the other Digidestined as the waters washed and poured from the sky. Then, masses of air blew, some wind and some not, and the sun seemed to descend in the room itself. Clouds swifly flew around her, and they burst towards Vamprimon, changing into cloudy needles. Vamprimon was heard shrieking in pain and terror, and was seen fading into particles of black, and then into nothingness. 

Cat's energy was leaving her fast, but there was still something she needed to do; perhaps if she didn't, it would be too late. Glowing again with her aura, she chanted the words that just came into her brain, " The Keeper of Life calls upon the Secrets of Sky to heal the deathly slumber of the Digidestined. Secrets of Sky, descend and heal!" Several clouds descended from the sky at Cat's chanting words and enveloped a Digidestined and their separate Digidestined. The clouds glowed with a misty magenta light, and they abruptly disappeared, leaving the Digidestined and their digimon healed. 

Just as Cat almost fainted from loss of energy, her own cloud enveloped her and glowed with its misty magenta light and healed her as well. Then, at the same time, all the clouds burst through the hole in the ceiling that battle had made.

"Cat!" TK ran to her a hugged her around the waist, his way of thanking her for saving him. She embraced him back, and on a sudden idea, TK looked up at her. "Hey, Cat, there is a strand of magenta in your hair.

Cat let go of him and grasped some of her hair, and she saw that she had indeed a strand of pretty magenta in her hair that mingled nicely and went with her outfit. One by one, the Digidestined came up and congratulated and thanked her in their own way. Foximon looked up to her, and she seemed to have a sort of admiration in her sapphire-colored eyes. When everyone had thanked and congratulated her, and when they were outside, Cat silently called on her power, and she brought some raindrops and winds to cool her and the group's thoughts as they welcomed them to erase their present thoughts.

Cat smiled and said, "I am the Keeper!"

TO BE CONTINUED! 

Yay! I liked it! *still gets killed by Magic Midget* Dammit, Magic Midget!


	12. Power of the Crests: Fire of Ice

Power of the Crests: Part Eleven?

Fire of Ice

By Celestra (Les; her maniacal look-alike twin with a warped sense of humor ::a warped everything!::J)

Hello again, digi-fans! (Or, what little fans I *might* have ^_~) Thank you so, so, SO much, Debbie (Dai-chan), for telling me that you actually like my addition to your hit series! It really means a lot to me when you review because you are my absolute IDOL! J This is the last part to the series (and my newbie parts), unless Debbie adds more parts! ^_~ Yes, Yokata, I DID start on the #7, like I said, but I couldn't illustrate for a long time because dad wouldn't scan it at first. Oh, by the way, I actually illustrated this chapter with my very own drawings! (My favorite drawing is the one of Kate when she gets her power) Can you please, please, please read, review and tell me what your favorite drawing is? In case you didn't get that, R&R & tell me your favorite drawing! It's a command! Tell me!

"Or else!"

Thank you for that conclusion, Les.

"Do as she says, or beware . . . dun dun dun, My Warped Sense of Humor! Bwahahahaha!" 

That's enough candy for one night, Les.

"L."

*I've* occupied your eyes long enough. Go ahead! Read and review!

 "Are we there yet, are we there yet?!" Kate jokingly complained.

"Shaddup, Kate, you know we have to walk until night so that we can camp out, hopefully away from Metalseadramon."

"Mr. Leader!" Kate complained at Tai, for real that time.

"Ha, now you know how I felt before I got my power!"

"Shut it, Cat, I really am tired."

Cat, with a mischievous look on her face, moved her lips in a whisper and raised her arms slightly towards the sky. Suddenly, a billowing black cloud flew overhead Kate, and heavy rainwater fell towards her. Elanna, Sora, and Mimi giggled, Izzy, Joe, Matt and TK laughed out loud, and Tai, Davis and Cat laughed hysterically. Kate, dripping with water, laughed, and then tackled Cat to the ground in a joking gesture. Everybody laughed louder at that, and louder again as they began to roll around in the dust, each making loud squeals of laughter as the play-fight turned itself into a tickle war.

Then, Elanna jumped in (on top of Kate), and began to tickle Kate under the armpits. Tai jumped in after her, pulled off Elanna's shoes, and began to tickle the smalls of her feet. While Tai was busy, Matt in turn tickled Tai, while TK skipped around him to tickle Cat. Joe, after heaving a sigh of exasperation, went in after him and began to tickle TK as well.

Izzy shut down his laptop, and with a small grin on his face, he dived after Joe and stroked his bare leg, causing him to stop tickling to be tickled. Davis dived under the pile of laughing, tickling and squealing kids to manage to tickle Cat on her bare arm, at the same time as she tickled Kate. Sora leaped after him, giggling like a schoolgirl, as she caught Matt behind his ears. 

Mimi sighed, and decided to join in, catching Izzy instead of Cat, who lay at the bottom of the wriggling, laughing pile of kids. Each digimon in turn leapt after their partners tickled them in which place they could, seeing as everybody kept moving lest of laughing.  

It seemed to be a full-fledged tickle war, each kid/digimon for him/herself. The air rang with shouts, laughter, giggles and squeals. It seemed hard to remember that just a short while ago, Cat had found her power, and saved the rest of the Digidestined.

"Wait, guys, I've got to stop, I've got a nosebleed!" Joe shouted. Soon, instead of laughter, the air rang with heavy panting, with an occasional giggle.

"They made a mistake in giving Cat a weather power," Kate wheezed as she clutched a stitch in her chest.

"Defintely," Matt panted from behind her.

"Hey, you laughed!" Lasdamon said indignantly. 

"So?" Matt said, his breath regained. "Whatcha gonna do, cat?"

"I'll show you cat!" she said jokingly, and she playfully leapt at him and clung from his pants with her claws.

"Hey, get off!" He shook his leg vigorously until she leapt off, rather than being shook off by a slightly pissed off blonde.

"And _that_ is the punishment of complaining," Gomamon quipped.

Kate leapt at Gomamon, who dived into a nearby pond, Kate nearly getting thrown into the water as well.

"Hey, Kate, everything's happenin' to you!" Davis joked.

And she heard it. Listening intently, Kate heard it. A hollow sounding voice sang a soft tune. The voice sounded sort of like the 'a' note being played on a recorder. (**I'm sorry, Yokata, I couldn't help it!) **

"What is it?" Elanna looked over at Kate. She seemed to notice Kate's look of concentration as she fought to keep hearing the voice.

"D'you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Raimon hopped in front of Kate with a questioning look on her face.

"Yesh, what?" Veemon said with his usual lisp. 

"That voice . . . it sounds like Mrs. Marchione **(Pronounced Mark-ee-o-nee)** when she does the 'a' note her recorder." She said this mostly to Cat, Elanna, Mimi and Izzy, but Joe, Matt, Tai, Davis and Sora understood. TK, not going to their school said nothing, but he looked at Kate in a way that showed he hoped she would continue.

"As long as it's not a talking cat who hisses poetic prophesies in your ear, I'm fine with it," Cat said. However, she wasn't joking or being sarcastic.  

Kate didn't continue, a little to TK's chagrin. She listened more intently, if possible, as if to hear more, to hear what the voice was singing. She longed to hear it. It seemed to stir something deep within her soul, as if the tune was something she once knew but long forgotten. But she knew, she knew she had never heard it before. 

"Come . . .," it said. "Come to me . . . I can help you . . . I can bring you home . . .," She felt as though this voice was something to trust. She believed in its power to bring them home, thought she had hardly heard a sentence of it. However, when she told the others ("It just said to come to it so it can help us!"), Tai was very distrustful about it.

"How can you believe it?! What if it's a trap?! What if you're leading us to our deaths?!" 

"Yeah, Tai?! What if I'm not? Since I'm the only one who can hear it, I have to lead!"

"So?! You can lead all you want! But you may as well be leading yourself to death!" 

"Yeah? Well I'm the only one going home because I'm the only who can take us there!"

"Like I wanna go to some voice!"

"Fine, Tai, stay here! It may call me to my power, I may defeat the Dark Masters! It may be able to strengthen all of our powers!" She stormed off, leaving the others. Lasdamon trotted after her.

Davis started to go after her, but Elanna gently touched his arm to hold him back. 

"Let me go, I know her better."

"And I," Cat said.

Matt started to follow, but Elanna stopped him too. "Please, Matt."

Cat hurried after Kate, with Foximon running swiftly alongside her. Elanna glanced at Tai, who stood with his back to the receding girls, positively fuming in anger over Kate's disruption.

"Elanna, are you sure? Metalseadramon may be about," Tentomon said.

"Let her cool off with the people she knows best," Elanna said.

"Okay, but use the digivices if you get into trouble."

"I'm sure three ultimates can hold off anyone long enough for you for get wherever we are."

"Okay."

Elanna turned, and with Raimon following, she jogged to where she saw a fleeting glimpse of Cat ahead.

When Elanna was completely out of sight, Matt turned to Tai, who hadn't moved, or tried to stop Cat and Elanna from following the furious Kate. Matt savagely grabbed his collar and pulled him towards him. Surprised, Tai fought back by grabbing Matt's.                                                                                  

"What the heck d'you think you're doing, Matt?!" he hissed.

"If they get hurt, Tai, it's all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"If you hadn't shouted at Kate, she wouldn't have run off, and Cat and Elanna wouldn't have to follow her. They're practically unprotected from Metalseadramon, Tai!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Listen! We won't move from this spot until they come back!"

"So you're the leader now?!"

"STOP!" TK shouted. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Don't yell like that! It's no one's fault. We'll just stay here and wait for them to come back!"

"Yeah!" agreed Patamon. 

"Hmph." Matt and Tai let go of each other, crossed their arms turn their backs to each other. 

                                                                *  *  * 

Kate stomped away from the others, not looking back. She stomped to a small clearing in the partial jungle. There was a log. She sat down on it, using it as a bench. Smoke was positively coming out of her ears. There was a lingering thought in her head, that she might just follow the voice alone with Lasdamon, perhaps find her power, and leave the Digiworld. But the thought vanished in an instant. She knew she couldn't make the sacrifice of leaving her friends here, even Tai. 

Though sacrifice was the meaning of her crest, it wasn't supposed to be like that.

She heard a soft scratching noise, and Leadsman had jumped onto the log-bench. "You okay, Kate?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Kate lied through her teeth. Besides her fight with Tai, she thought she might not get her power. She knew she had fulfilled the requirements to be able to wear her crest and make Lasdamon digivolve to ultimate. She made the sacrifice to block a blast aimed at Tai, and Shugamon, the champion form, became Dagamon, a silver and blue dragon digimon. Tai. Tai was a best friend to her, but there were times when she fought with him. Like now.

She heard soft snoring beside her, and she saw that Lasdamon had gone to sleep. She sighed, and looked down to her crest, the portal to her power, Elanna had said. Would she have to sacrifice herself again to find her power? Would her power save her from death?

"Kate?" A voice said. Looking up, she saw Cat, who looked uncertain whether to come nearer to the log where she sat, because she knew how Kate could get when she became overly angry, as she was now. Foximon trotted beside her, and seeing Lasdamon asleep on the log, she jumped on it too so that she could join her in her slumber.

Kate moved over on the log; Cat supposed that meant she could join her.

"Cat? Kate?" came Elanna's voice from where cat had appeared moments before. "Oh, there you are." She went over and sat beside Cat.

"How're you feeling, Kate?" She said softly. At that moment, Raimon jumped up onto Elanna's lap, and she too began to snooze. Elanna gently lifted her off her lap and placed her on Lasdamon's other side.

"I'm okay. It's just, why can't Tai believe me this time? I mean, he believed me when I told him I saw monsters when I was younger."

"I think that's because he saw them too. We all did, probably, because they were probably digimon." Elanna said.

"Okay, bad example. But he always believes me when I'm telling the truth! It's like intuition!"

"Well, maybe we don't know the whole truth, and if it's intuition, like you said, then maybe that's why he doesn't believe you now," Cat said logically. She shifted in her seat, and accidentally landed on Foximon's tail. She didn't yelp with pain, but she stirred and woke.

"Are we leaving now?" She said sleepily.

"No. I think me and Tai should cool down first," Kate said. She roused Lasdamon and asked," Can you and Foximon find us some food? It's almost nightfall and we should hurry."

"A'ight." Fully awake now, Foximon and Lasdamon wandered off to where their noses told them there was food.

"Cat, Raimon, can you get those trees over there to bend down so we have a shelter in case we have any unwanted visitors or weather?" Elanna asked.

"Yeah," they said together as they walked off to see how they could fit it to bend (AKA builder-stuff).

"Kate and I will find some wood for a fire," Elanna said, as she stood and pulled Kate out of her seat.

"C'mon, let's get to work."

*  *  *

Metalseadramon frowned darkly. "The Master does have the legendary Leader Intuition. So there _is_ reason why he is the Master. It is a shame that you didn't lure the Fighter properly, servant."

A dark shadow stirred. "I'm sorry my Lord, it won't happen again." it said in but a whisper.

"Do you _know_ that I can't attack her even now because she has the Keeper with her?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well, we can continue the plan, and you're lucky of that."

"Shall I start, then, with the other group? It will be all the better, see, because I heard, if there was trouble, they would summon them to help."

"Perfect. Begin immediately." Metalseadramon's golden form slithered out of sight while the dark shadow moved in the opposite direction, still not being seen.

                                                                        *  *  *

Terrified screams filled the campground. Swishing sounds were heard, then dull thuds, and muffled shouts. Before the chaos happened, Sora pulled Tai aside, and acting on a hunch, told him to run. He had to, Agumon was captured. He ran, but stopped; he had no breath. He clambered up a tree, and fell asleep, safe, for time being.

Matt scrambled behind a tree and grabbed his digivice. He quickly used it to try to summon Elanna. ("Please come soon, please, _please_ come soon") he thought desperately. Now all he had to was wait, but-

"Hiding, are we?" The dark whisperer who conversed with Metalseadramon appeared, still dark. Matt was captured like the others, but he alone was pushed into the eternal black bliss of unconsciousness for trying to escape. 

Yet the shadow was happy when he saw what the blonde boy had been doing. "It's a matter of time," he whispered. "The Fighter who caused me the grief of anger to Lord Metalseadramon will meet her fate."

*  *  * 

Kate sat on the log, with Cat, Elanna, Lasdamon and Foximon, eating the nuts and berries that Foximon and Lasdamon had grubbed. "They're not bad," Kate had said. She and Elanna had prepared a roaring fire for the small group. Raimon sat near the fire, warming herself up and trying to roast a few of her berries and nuts.

Cat and Elanna chatted noncommittally with each other, each having the feeling that they shouldn't talk to Kate, because she seemed deep in thought.

And Kate _was_ deep in thought. About her crest. About her power, if she had one. She remembered something from a little while ago. Sanimon. Sanimon had said her power was ice. Icy power with fire.

"She has the power of ice, yet the fire from her makes her seem as though she have fire instead. Fire-ice girl. It's a pity I cannot destroy her while she is powerless, for I detect a great power in her that will surge out very soon . . . "

She had spoken to herself, and none of the others had heard her, but Kate had. Kate looked down at her crest, her face contorted with a depressed expression. She gazed at her Crest of Sacrifice solemnly. She looked at the polished brass tag, and the glass screen that protected the silver hued crest inside. The image on it was a horizontal half circle with a small tear-drop inside it.

Why was that the image of the Crest of Sacrifice? Did represent the inside her heart, the tear for sacrifice? She didn't know.

"You guys!" Elanna stood up very suddenly. "The others! They've been captured or something! I've got to go help!"

Cat also stood up. "I'm going too! Kate, are staying here?"

Kate nodded. She still felt as though she needed to cool down. Besides, if she left, and they came back . . .  all would be a chaotic mess.

                                                                               *  *  *

As Elanna, Cat, Raimon and Foximon ran to the others, the swishing noise sounded. So did the thuds. And Elanna, Cat, Raimon and Foximon didn't even have time to scream . . .  

"She wasn't among them. But now she's alone . . . "

*  *  *

Tai awoke. He knew he had to warn Kate. He alone knew the full story, being able to escape. The dark, whispering shadow of a digimon was Occulemon, an octopus/squid-like digimon. He had red eyes full of hate, and a green insignia over his eyes. He was colored beige-grey and had very long tentacles. And teeth. And he was after Kate, for Metalseadramon.

Tai made his way towards the place where he had seen Kate disappearing the day before. He saw the clearing Kate and the others had been before. He saw the fire, now burnt into ashes. He saw the log, and he saw Kate and Lasdamon lying on it, using it also as bed.

"Kate! Kate! Come on, wake up! Kaaaa-te!"

He vigorously shook her arm until she was completely awake.

"Tai? Tai! Are you okay? Because Matt said something-"

"Kate, listen to me, we don't have much time. There's this digimon known as Occulemon. He's a henchman for Metalseadramon and he's after you. He wants to destroy you, because of your power. He's got the others, Elanna and Cat too."

"Whoa." Kate stood, transfixed, horrified by Tai's news.

Suddenly, something beige-grey, something that look suspiciously like a tentacle swept over Tai. He was completely surrounded by it, and it pulled him away from Kate and Lasdamon with a strangled yell," It's up to you now!"

Kate felt utterly alone, even in Lasdamon's presence. But then again, she became utterly alone. The thing came back, snatching up Lasdamon. Lasdamon seemed to understand what was happening.

"Follow!" She called.

Kate now felt empty, as though when Leadsman and Tai were snatched away, so was her soul. Blinking back tears that were threatening to form in her eyes, she muttered under her breath, but she was angrier then the sad tears she had blinked back.

"Damn," she muttered. "Tai, Lasdamon, where're you?" She knew there was going to be no answer. She swatted an insect away from her arm as she made her way through the jungle. She came to another clearing and stopped. She nearly screamed.

All her friends and the digimon, including Lasdamon, were bound tightly to tree trunks with what looked like the thick rubbery tentacles that had snatched Tai and Lasdamon. And they were all unconscious. 

"Ah, you've finally arrived," came a whispery voice. Out of the shadows came what looked like an octopus-squid, with red eyes and ten long, thick, rubbery tentacles.

"Hello, Fighter. I see you are repulsed by my looks, like all the others. Good. All the easier to frighten you with. 'Twas I who sang and lured you. Lured you to your doom!" And Kate truly was repulsed by his hideous appearance. She guessed that this was the Occulemon Tai had spoken of. Speaking of Tai, she saw he was nearest to her, and the hideous Occulemon.

"You know who I am?"

"Y-yes." Kate fought to keep her courage and her wits; she knew she'd need them. "You're Occulemon." Her courage fully back, and her anger raging like fire inside of her, she shouted with the very courage of her soul," Occulemon, you're disgusting! Release my friends!"

Occulemon seemed to be enjoying his hold over her. She knew there was a hold, because he could do what he wanted, and she would be helpless to stop him. 

"Ah, but you see, I need at least one being. But, twenty-three are better than one, one being you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Fighter obviously fights for her friends, and you, being the Fighter of Sacrifice, would sacrifice you to save many people. But you wouldn't do it. You aren't the Fighter. You wouldn't be willing. And that is why I am going to destroy you, after I destroy your friends. Before you find your power that will aid you. You are worthless"

Kate felt bitter, icy. She felt like ice. She used to be flowing, and always courageous, but this digimon seemed to zap it out of her, freezing it. But she also felt a fiery rage. She would sacrifice herself, she knew she was willing, her friends deserved to live. She felt her anger burning inside of her. Her fire-rage unfroze her courage. She knew she would. She knew what to do.

"I will," she said, as Occulemon raised a tentacle to strike an unwary Tai. Occulemon paid no heed. Seeing this, Kate raced to where Tai was, and she felt the full blow of the heavy rubbery substance that was Occulemon's tentacle. She cried out in pain.

Occulemon, hearing Kate's cry, and seeing the intense pain on her face, raised his tentacle for another blow, harder this time.

"I will take it for my friend. My friends. For them all." She said through clenched teeth.

"Nooooooo!" she cried alongside of the swish of the heavy tentacle.

Suddenly, flaring flames rose up from the place where the tentacle had first struck. The flames were angry, and they licked the tentacle, stopping it from scoring another blow on Kate's slender but strong shoulders. The tentacle was burned off of Occulemon, who cried out in pain and rage.

"No! It's not possible!" He shouted.

Kate glared at him, half of her body tinted orangey-red and yellow-gold, because of the flames. Suddenly, ice sprang up around the part of her body that was not surrounded by flames. Ice-blue icicles and cold, icy wind sprang around her, and just a cold, blue aura amid icy things went on her other side. The other half of her body was tinted blue.

Kate glared at Occulemon again, and she was raised slowly into the air, still in her fire-and-ice aura.

"I am the Fighter of Sacrifice. I fight for friends, and for what I believe in. I am ready to make the ultimate sacrifice. Because of that, I have found my power. I don't need to now, because I will destroy whoever disbelieves the friendship sacrifice can give. I will destroy you! Fire of Ice!"

A portion of the fire energy jumped to the middle of her body, as did a portion her icy energy. The ice began to spiral slightly. The fire spiraled around the ice as the ice beam shot at Occulemon. At the touch of the ice energy, Occulemon froze, and at the touch of the fire energy, he began to sizzle. The air rang with shouts and screams of pain, all on Occulemon's part, for then flames licking Kate's body did not burn her, nor did the ice freeze her.

As Occulemon dissolved, she felt her own energy rapidly draining. But in order to free her friends, she knew what else she to do. She directed her attack towards all the rubbery, rope-like tentacles. She knew her friends were free now, but of all else she didn't know as she fell into the black world of unconsciousness.

                                                                                      *  *  *

"Is she alive?"

"Of course she is."

Kate heard those voices, and she longed to open her eyes, to see whom those voices belonged to. She felt she was lying on the ground. She opened her eyes, and she was right. The concerned faces of TK and Elanna filled her vision.

"Hey, she's awake!" came Lasdamon's voice.

At this, the concerned faces of every one of her friends filled her vision. She shut her eyes, then opened them again.

"Where's Occulemon?" She whispered. Then she remembered. She blasted him into oblivion. With her power!

"You guys!" She sat up." I found my power! And I . . . saved you."

"Yeah!" Agumon piped up.

"You did a good job," Gabumon said.

Tai slid his hand under her arm to help her stand.

"Thanks, Kate. You showed true courage. But I was right, Occulemon was trying to lure you to him so he could kill you."

"Alright, alright, you were right." Kate agreed. She stood. She heard whispering from behind her, and she saw Palmon and Biyomon talking to each other, Biyomon pointing at Kate.

"What?" she asked.

"Your hair!" Biyomon squeaked.

Kate, startled, took a handful of her dark brown hair, and, stunned, she saw that she had several glints of gold in it. 

"Cool," she said.

"So you really did find your power," Veemon said.

Izzy looked up. "We all have our powers, but some of us won't be able to use them for a while. I think we'll all be able to use them again one day, but not for a little while."

They group, reunited again, walked on, to defeat the Dark Masters, and to save the world.

                                                  *******NEVER THE END!!!!******** 

Well, here you have it. Yokata, I hope you liked it! And you too, Debbie!


End file.
